


Time on Call

by haekass



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, First Time, Hair-pulling, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Phone Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 56,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: Jongwoon and Hyukjae are coworkers and enjoy their jobs as phone sex operators. A weekly call with no sex involved and a call from a big shot that wants to stop thinking spice up their daily grinds.





	1. /01

**Author's Note:**

> So there was a sudden realization that I hadn't put up one of my better known works on ao3. So here it is, finally.

“It's about time you picked up.”

 

Jongwoon chuckled darkly, relaxing into his padded chair, lacing his fingers together across his stomach. “But you knew I would,” he easily returned.

 

“Yeah, you're one of the few constants in my life at the moment.”

 

“You are the one paying for the privilege of talking to me, so I should be so kind as to actually answer your calls.” Normally, he wouldn't be joking around like this with a client, but he had been talking to the other man for well over six months, and they had not only dropped formalities but had easily relaxed into friendly, insulting banter. “So what's up? You haven't sounded this stressed in a while.”

 

“Just shit at work, it's nothing much, really.”

 

“Meaning nothing you really want to discuss at this time, Youngwoonie.”

 

There was a snort on the phone. “Perceptive as always.”

 

“That's my job. Did your footballer team win?”

 

“They did, cleaned up pretty well in bets with my coworkers too.”

 

Jongwoon snorted. “It's been a while since I've done that.”

 

“Yeah, I imagine the ladies around there don't feel up to watching football and betting on it.”

 

“Eh, we've had some interesting bets around here, just not on football. And it's not just me here, there's one other guy.”

 

“Oh yeah, that Eunhyuk character that picked up when you were sick. Tch, both of you against all of the ladies.”

 

“I think half of our coworkers are taking bets on whether or not we're going to hook up.”

 

“Oh? Do tell, it'll get my mind off of my work.”

 

Jongwoon rolled his eyes. “Eunhyuk is a good dongsaeng, and that's all he is to me. We don't have any spark or level of comfort. We're friends, but neither one of us can see going any further than that. He's a little too thin for my personal taste, as I like my men built a little.”

 

“You know this has been the most personal thing you've ever shared with me.”

 

“Well, you've practically given me your life story, I might as well share a few tidbits as well.”

 

The chuckle on the other end of the phone was dark, but amused. “So maybe in another few years, I'll know your actual name and your approximate age,” Youngwoon joked.

 

“Maybe if you're a good boy, I'll tell you sooner,” Jongwoon teased, his voice dropping a little.

 

“I don't know if I should be scared or mildly turned on.”

 

“Well, my job _is_ to get people off over the phone.” Jongwoon paused for a moment. “Thinking about switching teams?” he teased lightly, not wanting to bring his actual job into play. He was more than content with his strange friendship with Youngwoon.

 

“I think you would be the only guy who could ever get me to consider it. Otherwise, the team of boobs and vaginas is still winning.”

 

Jongwoon laughed and waved at Hyukjae, who was just coming in for his shift, through the glass partition that separated their cubicles.

 

Hyukjae waved back and pantomimed talking on the phone. Jongwoon nodded and pointed at the large clock. Hyukjae's face cleared of confusion and he waved happily, sinking down into his chair after shedding his huge parka.

 

Hyukjae busied himself getting his doodle pad and mp3 player out, setting up his little workstation for his shift. Not that much had changed on his desk since he had left it the night previous, but it was a soothing routine for him. His hyung had about another ten minutes before he was off his weekly call, and it was probably going to be another boring night for both of them. But then, most nights were for the two 'specialists' who were there for the sole purpose of taking calls from the few curious males. They filled their time by processing the credit cards, and they were paid relatively well.

 

He had processed the first few cards when he suddenly jumped at the shrill sound of his phone ringing. Taking a deep breath, he plugged his earphones in and leaned back. “Good evening, this is Eunhyuk. How are you wanting me tonight?”

 

“Hi,” the other man's voice was nervous, but there wasn't the hesitation that Hyukjae was used to when they would get a hangup call. “I'm Donghae.”

 

“Donghae,” he breathed, testing the name on his tongue. “How are you wanting me tonight, Donghae?” he repeated.

 

“Could you... just, I don't know, take over? I suck at this dirty talk thing and I don't want to _think_ at all.”

 

Hyukjae's eyebrows shot up. That was something new. Most guys wanted the fantasy of fucking him, not giving themselves over to him. “You want me to dominate you?” he asked in his raspy, breathless voice. “Do you want me to not give you any choice at all and you're to do nothing more than obey my commands?”

 

“Yes... please.”

 

“You'd best be naked, Donghae. I would be very... _upset_ if you aren't naked already and waiting on me.”

 

He heard a small rustle on the other end of the phone, and then Donghae's voice again. “I am, I promise.”

 

“Good boy,” he purred. “You know just how to please me. Since you don't have a choice and I get to make all of the decisions, get up on your hands and knees and get your ass in the air. Can you imagine me right behind you, trailing my fingers down your back? I bet you look perfect on your hands and knees, like you're so ready to have a finger shoved into your ass while I manage to get between your legs and start sucking you off.”

 

He smiled at the whimper on the other end of the phone. “I bet you're imagining my mouth all over your dick, aren't you?”

 

“Yes,” came the breathy pant.

 

“Good, because you'd be so focused on my mouth, you'd barely jerk when I slide one finger inside you. Just the way I like it, and you'd take the second one with only a moan, understood?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Now spread your legs a little further like a good boy. I want you open for me while you jerk yourself off. I'm going to watch you do it while you beg for me to fill you up and fuck you right through that mattress.”

 

He heard the long moan. “Oh please more, please please _please_.”

 

“Be sure to squeeze on your way down, Donghae, I want you to really work your dick just the way I would if I was right there behind you.”

 

“Tell me how you would fuck me... _please_.”

 

Hyukjae's mouth went dry. This was his job, but he was human, and this panty, breathless voice had him shifting in his seat. “I-I'd fuck you just as you are right now, on your hands and knees with your ass up in the air and your fingers grabbing for purchase on the mattress. I'd fuck you so hard you'd see stars and know nothing more than my name. You'd stop thinking finally and just let yourself go as I get to bite at your skin. I would know exactly when you're about to come and I'd play your body like a finely-tuned violin, letting you get so close, then let you back off until your eyes are crossing and you're _begging_ me and promising me anything if I just let you come. Eventually, I'd take pity on you and fuck you good and hard so you're screaming again, but I'm in control here, and I'd slam into you so _hard_ that I come right then. You know it, because I bet you can feel it and you'd be almost crying you're begging to come so much. And since you were _so good_ to me, I'd let you come then, jerking you off.” He paused for a second, running his tongue over his teeth. “You'd better be a good boy and come _now_ , Donghae.”

 

He heard the debauched, pleasured cry on the other end of the phone and he could almost feel the pricks of nails in the skin of his thighs. Biting his lower lip harshly, he refocused on his job.

 

“Oh fuck that was good,” the soft voice came through his headphones.

 

He chuckled. “Glad I could help.”

 

“Yeah, I think you just helped me out in more ways than one,” the words were slightly joking, but the tone behind them was dead serious.

 

“Glad I could be of service. Is there anything else you require?”

 

There was a brief pause. “Are you working a couple of days from now?”

 

Hyukjae hesitated for a brief second, but then finally relented. “Yes.”

 

“Good, I'll call you then. Thank you, Eunhyuk.”

 

“You’re welcome Donghae. If you want to call back, let me give you my extension number.” Hyukjae heard the shuffle and the scratching of a pen against paper as he recited the numbers by memory.

 

“Thanks, Eunhyuk. I’ll call again.”

 

“I look forward to it,” Hyukjae replied by rote. Once the call had ended, he pulled the earbuds out and leaned back into his chair.

 

“I don’t know if I should offer you some coffee from down the hall or about fifteen minutes to come down from that one,” Jongwoon said, leaning against the partition.

 

Hyukjae smiled weakly, running his hand through his hair. “That one was pretty intense, it’s not every day I’m asked to just take over.”

 

“And you gave him your extension, too.”

 

Hyukjae shrugged. “He asked if I was going to be working in a couple of days.”

 

Jongwoon’s lip curled just the slightest bit. “Well, be safe.”

 

Hyukjae snorted. “Hyung, I do own a mirror. Plus that horrible experience with Kibum is still very fresh in my mind.”

 

Jongwoon frowned. “Kibum was an ass through and through,” he said. “He wanted the fantasy, not the reality.”

 

“Didn’t help that his fantasy version of me had me looking a lot better.”

 

“You look fine,” Jongwoon said. “I’m going to get some coffee.”

 

“Bring me some hyung?” Hyukjae asked hopefully.

 

“Iced, milk and sugar,” Jongwoon confirmed before wandering out of their office area. Hyukjae took the time to will down the erection and to calm himself before Jongwoon returned.

 

He had just gotten his coffee when his phone rang again, followed shortly by Jongwoon’s. It wasn’t rare to get several calls in a row, but actually completing calls was a different story.

 

“Good evening, this is Eunhyuk. How are you wanting me tonight?” he greeted.


	2. /02

Hyukjae spent the next two days almost a mess of nerves as he wondered if Donghae was going to call him again. And he told himself on the second day that he wasn’t disappointed that Donghae hadn’t called, and kept telling himself that all through the next day as he walked into work. Jongwoon covered the first couple of hours of their shared shift, and he got the final two by himself. Jongwoon looked up from his phone as he walked in, and Hyukjae went into Jongwoon’s section of their office to greet him.

 

“You missed a call,” Jongwoon told him before he had even opened his mouth.

 

“A call? From who?” he asked, sure that only about three people had his extension.

 

“That Donghae guy that wanted you to take over.”

 

His eyebrows flew upward. “He called?”

 

Jongwoon nodded, smiling at him. “He did, so stop moping around.”

 

“I wasn’t moping!”

 

“Whatever. He said that barring any emergencies, he’d call back when you got here.” True to Jongwoon’s word, his phone began to ring.

 

Throwing his bag down and shedding his parka, he picked up the phone, holding the receiver between his shoulder and ear. “Good evening...”

 

“Sorry I didn’t call yesterday,” Donghae interrupted.

 

He grinned. “I managed to keep myself busy,” he somewhat lied as he untangled his headphones, sticking one side in, then plugging them into the phone. “I just got in, sorry I missed your call,” he said as he replaced the receiver. 

 

“That Yesung guy said that you would be in right now, so I called back.”

 

“Well, how are you wanting me tonight?” Hyukjae replied, his voice dropping a little.

 

“Look, I’m not concerned about money. Could you just... I don’t know... talk to me? I’m feeling a little out of my element, I just called off an engagement I wanted no part in, and no one understands...”

 

Hyukjae blinked at his phone. “No one understands what?”

 

“What it’s like to be attracted to men, to want to be dominated so I can just stop having to _think_ and make decisions finally, my entire personal life...”

 

Donghae sounded on the verge of tears, and Hyukjae suspected that this had been building up for quite a while, and he was the easiest outlet. “Well, if it helps, I do know what the first one is like. Including family objections to it.”

 

Donghae sniffed. “I don’t know if my parents would have objected to this or not.”

 

“No family?” Hyukjae asked.

 

“Only child, and my parents died in a ferry collapse coming back from Jeju Island while I was doing my military duty. I’ve got aunts and uncles, but none close.”

 

“Ouch, sorry to hear that, sounds like you’ve been burdened with a lonely life.”

 

“Such is life, I guess. Sorry, I probably should have called you in a better mood.”

 

“No, please don’t hang up, Donghae. I want you to feel better.”

 

“Can you tell me how to be as comfortable as you are in this?”

 

Hyukjae shrugged. “Well, there’s nothing you can do about it, so just take it as you will. Dating a man isn’t much different than dating a woman. There’s still the same issues with people and their expectations.”

 

Donghae’s chuckle was a little dark. “Sounds like you’ve not had an unburdened life either.”

 

“I suppose not.”

 

There was silence for a minute. “Do you think you can teach me?”

 

“Teach you?”

 

“Teach me how to find a guy, how to date them...”

 

Hyukjae’s eyes widened. “I don’t think I’m the best person to ask about that.”

 

“Why not?”

 

Now it was Hyukjae’s turn to chuckle darkly. “There’s a reason I’m on the phone doing phone sex rather than on video or something. My audio is much better than my image, and I’ve been told that enough times to believe it to be true.”

 

“Aw, come on, you have to have some sense of self-image in order to do this line of work.” Now Donghae was cajoling, his voice lighter.

 

“I do, but I’m also realistic. If someone can actually love this face of mine, I’ll be surprised.”

 

There was a disbelieving snort on the other end of the phone. “I bet you’re the most handsome guy in Korea.”

 

Hyukjae grinned. “No you have to be,” he shot back. “I’m just the second most handsome.”

 

Donghae laughed, and Hyukjae could tell from the sound that the other man was in a better mood. “Well, don’t we just flatter ourselves.”

 

“I take it that you’re feeling better, then?”

 

“I’m in a better mood, yes.” A small pause. “Would you mind taking over?”

 

“Not in the slightest,” Hyukjae growled. “I bet you’re handsome all dressed up, but I know you have to be drop dead sexy when you’re dressed in nothing. And I like my men sexy.”

 

“I’ve been naked this entire time...” Donghae quietly said, his voice obedient.

 

“Oh you’re such a good boy,” Hyukjae purred.

 

“I hope so, I want to be good for you.”

 

“Oh, you are being _so_ good for me. Already naked and waiting on me. And you’re getting hard now too, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes... is that okay?”

 

“It’s very okay, you’re allowed to get hard when you want, understood?”

 

“Yes, Eunhyukkie.”

 

Hyukjae’s eyes closed at the nickname, a slight pang working through him.

 

“Can I call you that?” Donghae’s voice was soft, unsure.

 

“You can call me anything you want,” Hyukjae reminded him. Donghae was the one paying to talk to him, what name he screamed out was up to him.

 

“I really want to call you Hyukkie.”

 

“Then Hyukkie it is. You’re only to call _me_ that.”

 

“Yes Hyukkie.”

 

This was dangerous, Hyukjae knew. It was close enough to his name for him to have some emotional attachment to it, and Donghae’s voice sounded _so_ nice saying it. “Do you have any toys, Donghae?”

 

“No, I’m sorry, I ordered some...”

 

“But you have lube?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“That will work for now. Start stroking your dick, Donghae. I’ll let you know when you can start fingering yourself.”

 

“Okay,” came the breathless pant.

 

“I’d watch you for a while, just watching you jerk yourself off, and it’s for my sight only. I’d get to have so much fun telling you to slow down and speed up. In fact, I want you to slow down now, Donghae.” The loud whine coming over the phone told Hyukjae that Donghae had followed his order, and then the harsh pants started. “Good boy,” Hyukjae praised. “Following my every order will get you a good reward.”

 

Donghae moaned over the phone, the sound distinctly pleasing to Hyukjae’s ears. Licking his suddenly dry lips, Hyukjae curled his hands until he could feel his nails in his palms. “You'd best be thinking of me,” Hyukjae said, a mild threat in his voice.

 

“Only you Hyukkie, just only you.”

 

“Good, I want you to think of me watching you. I want you to think that I'm right there on your bed and watching you jerk yourself off. I want you to spread your legs for me, Donghae.”

 

Donghae's moan was a mixture of embarrassment and arousal, and Hyukjae could guess that Donghae had followed his order.

 

“Get your lube, Donghae. Get a finger wet and inside you, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Donghae panted. Hyukjae could hear the shifting of the sheets, the squelching of the bottle of lube, and then the breathy sigh. “Oh, that feels amazing.”

 

Hyukjae smirked a little. “I bet it does. Have you fingered yourself before?”

 

“Yes,” Donghae finally shyly said.

 

“Good. Don't hurt yourself, but keep stroking your dick while your finger is inside you. Fit in another if you can.”

 

Donghae whimpered. “Hyukkie, I'll come.”

 

Hyukjae glanced at his on-call timer. Donghae said that money wasn't an object, but they were going to be edging in on fifteen minutes by the time Donghae would come, and he knew that he needed to hurry up and let the other man come. “I know,” he roughly growled into the phone. “I want you to come for me.”

 

Donghae moaned quietly. “Let me put you on speaker,” he said, and there was the rough sounds of movement on the sheets. Then, a short, clipped moan. “Hyukkie, how fast...?”

 

Hyukjae waited for a moment, but the end of the question never came. “How fast do I want you to stroke your cock? How fast do I want your fingers sliding into your ass and making you want more?”

 

Donghae was gasping. “Yes?”

 

Hyukjae hummed for a moment, pretending to consider. “Fast enough to make yourself scream,” he finally said. His long fingers tapped his desk for a moment as he listened to Donghae pant and moan on the other end of the line. “I want to hear you scream, Donghae,” he purred through the line.

 

And scream Donghae did. Hyukjae closed his eyes as he caught the nickname Donghae had gifted him with was screamed out as Donghae came. Curling his hand into a fist, he took a deep breath and forced a smile. “Feel better?”

 

Donghae moaned in agreement. “Yeah,” he finally said. “My life is still a mess, but at least I'm not so frustrated anymore,” he finished with a small laugh.

 

Hyukjae smiled softly. “Is there anything else you require?”

 

Donghae sighed. “Not unless you can crawl through the phone and cuddle with me.”

 

Hyukjae's grin widened as he heard the pout in Donghae's voice. “I take it you like a good cuddle after sex.”

 

“I like a good cuddle _anytime_ ,” Donghae said, the pout still evident. They fell silent for a moment, then Donghae sighed. “Sorry, I'm probably taking you away from other calls.”

 

Hyukjae snorted lightly. “You'll probably be the only call I actually complete tonight. But you probably do need to hang up before this gets too expensive for you.”

 

“Like I said, I'm not really worried about money, but it's nice of you to think of that.” A long sigh came over the phone. “Thanks Hyukkie, I'll call again, okay?”

 

Hyukjae's lips twitched, a bit sadly. He'd probably not hear from Donghae again. “Okay, sleep well tonight.”

 

“I will. Good night,” Donghae softly crooned into the phone.

 

“Good night, Donghae.”


	3. /03

Jongwoon leaned back in his chair as he answered his phone. “This is Yesung,” he greeted smoothly, already knowing who was on the other end.

 

“Well I hope it is you,” the other voice replied.

 

He smiled. “Ah Youngwoonie. I was thinking it was you, but it never hurts to be safe.”

 

Youngwoon snorted. “As if anyone else would call this early in the evening. All of the good little boys are still playing with their girlfriends before they come to you.”

 

Jongwoon made an agreeing sound. “Probably truer than I would like to admit. Still annoyed from things at work?”

 

Youngwoon sighed. “A little, yeah.” There was a gust of breath. “Just feeling a little old with all of the kids running around the shop, seeing them drag themselves in with those damn smug grins on their faces.”

 

Jongwoon's lips quirked. “Sounds like someone needs to get laid.”

 

Another sigh. “Yeah I know. No one's really sparking my interest at all.”

 

“Mmm, that is a pity.”

 

Youngwoon barked a laugh. “What, no offer? I'm offended.”

 

Jongwoon smiled at the joke. “Well, I'm content with what we have at the moment, but it's always been your decision to change this into something a little more intimate.”

 

“Maybe later,” Youngwoon grumbled after a long moment. Jongwoon released the breath that he didn't realize he was holding. “I don't know, I've just been really out of sorts lately and I don't think it's just because I need to get laid.”

 

“Perhaps a vacation would do you some good,” Jongwoon said, knowing that today, the insults wouldn't fly.

 

“Yeah, maybe.” A mirthless laugh drifted through the earpiece. “I'm being obstinate, I know.”

 

“Just a little,” Jongwoon agreed. He flipped his phone around in his hand a few times before unlocking the screen. Locking it again, he tossed the phone down on his desk. “What else is going on besides work?”

 

“Well, my team is playing next week, so I'll probably get to talk longer then after I make some money off my coworkers.”

 

Jongwoon laughed. “Such an evil man, taking away their spending money on clubs and girlfriends,” he teased.

 

Youngwoon shared in his amusement. “Good thing they don't know that I use it to pay to talk to you.”

 

Even with the brief levity, Jongwoon had been on the phones long enough to know that there was still a note of almost despair in Youngwoon's voice. They talked for a few minutes longer until Jongwoon knew that Youngwoon needed to get off the line, and they ended with their normal farewells.

 

Jongwoon tapped his finger on his desk for a moment before unlocking his phone again and opening up a new message. Youngwoon's number was still pulled up on his computer and he hesitated for only a moment before typing the digits in, along with a brief message and pushing send.

 

_Maybe we should meet, you sound like you need a longer conversation than what you can pay for. – YS_

 

He looked up as Hyukjae's phone rang. Sliding into the other part of the shared office, he picked up the phone. “This is Yesung,” he greeted.

 

“Shit, sorry, I must have hit the wrong number.”

 

Jongwoon frowned. The voice was somewhat familiar to him. “Were you calling for Eunhyuk?”

 

There was a brief pause. “Yeah, is he in?”

 

“Not tonight. This is... Donghae, yes?”

 

“Yeah. Will you tell him I called?”

 

“Of course,” Jongwoon assured. “Is there anything I may assist you with?”

 

Donghae blew out a long breath of air. “No, I'm okay for tonight. I was just wanting to talk to Hyukkie.”

 

Jongwoon's eyebrows shot up at the nickname, but he nodded. “I can tell him that you called for him at least.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Jongwoon replaced the phone and scribbled a quick note for Hyukjae, indicating that Donghae had called for him and went back to his own desk to finish out what would probably be a very boring rest of his shift.

 

 

It was almost two weeks before Donghae called again.

 

“Hi Hyukkie,” Donghae said, his voice obviously tired.

 

“Good evening, Donghae,” Hyukjae said, hearing his own voice brighten just a little. “You sound exhausted. Need something a little gentler tonight?”

 

Donghae yawned. “Please? I think I've been in five different time zones in the past two weeks and I'm really horny and tired.”

 

Hyukjae smiled. “Poor baby, I should tuck you right into bed.”

 

“I'm already there,” Donghae muttered, grunting slightly.

 

“Naked, I assume?”

 

“That's how you like me.”

 

Hyukjae grinned at the phone. “Why don't you jerk yourself off, Donghae?”

 

There was silence for a moment. “Can I?” Donghae finally replied, almost embarrassed.

 

“Of course you can. Nice and simple tonight, okay?” Hyukjae blew out a breath. “You're so tired and I would feel bad for making you stay awake to please me, and watching you make yourself come is a pleasure of its own.”

 

Donghae moaned through the phone, and Hyukjae smiled. “You're such a good boy, Donghae. Keep stroking yourself because I want to see you come.”

 

It wasn't long before Donghae was whimpering, panting, groaning out an occasional ' _Hyukkie_ ' that had Hyukjae's blood boiling.

 

“Hyukkie...”

 

“Yes, Donghae?” he murmured into the phone.

 

“I'm going to come,” Donghae confessed quietly, panting.

 

“Go ahead. I want you to come all over your hand.”

 

He'd barely finished speaking when Donghae cried out, nearly sobbing with each breath. “Oh God,” he finally said.

 

Hyukjae smiled. Donghae sounded not only adorable, but also extremely satisfied. “Feel better?”

 

“Mmmm. I haven't come since I last talked to you. That felt so good, but now I'm so sleepy.”

 

Hyukjae blinked. “Donghae, why haven't you come in two weeks?”

 

There was silence for a moment. “You didn't say I could,” Donghae finally answered with a yawn.

 

Hyukjae blinked, but he forced himself to pay attention when Donghae yawned again. He forced a smile while he played with the cords coming out of his ears. “Get some sleep,” he softly chided.

 

“Mmm but I don't want to hang up,” Donghae pouted. “I don't know if you'll be here tomorrow.”

 

Hyukjae snorted a soft laugh. “I'll be here until Saturday, okay? Go to bed.”

 

Donghae huffed. “Promise?”

 

“I promise.”

 

“Okay. G'night Hyukkie.”

 

“Good night, Donghae.”

 

Hyukjae leaned back in his chair, blinking slowly and trying to will down his cock, which was pressing snugly against the fly of his jeans. He was still blinking when Jongwoon set his tumbler full of coffee down in front of him.

 

“What's wrong with you?”

 

Hyukjae looked up at Jongwoon, knowing that confusion was written all over his face. “Hyung, I think Donghae is using me as his Dom.”

 

Jongwoon's eyebrows furrowed. “What?”

 

“He told me that he didn't come in two weeks because I didn't tell him he could,” he said slowly.

 

“Hm, I had no idea you were into the scene.”

 

Hyukjae glared at Jongwoon. Of course that would be the one thing that his hyung picked up on. “Yes, hyung, I like the scene. Can we get back to Donghae using me as his Dom? I mean, how does that even work over the phone?”

 

Jongwoon cocked a hip onto his desk. “I would guess that if he keeps calling back, and specifically calling you, that would imply consent and agreement there. When I talked to him, he didn't want to do anything with me, just calling for you.”

 

Hyukjae sighed. “I don't know, hyung, I don't think he knows what he's asking for.”

 

“From your first conversation, I'm guessing he wanted you to call all of the shots?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Then he knows what he wants if he hasn't said anything to the contrary. He wants you to dominate him.”

 

Hyukjae sighed.

 

“Honestly, I'd say it says something about your character that you're worried about this in the first place.” Jongwoon patted him on the shoulder as his phone rang. “Next time he calls, you might want to mention it.”

 

Hyukjae nodded. “Thanks for calling. I'm Eunhyuk,” he greeted the new caller as Jongwoon went back to his own desk.


	4. /04

“Hi Hyukkie.”

 

Hyukjae smiled. “Hi Donghae. How are you wanting me tonight?”

 

Donghae laughed a little. “I've been thinking and deciding all day, I need a break. Can you do what we've been doing?”

 

“You want me to be your Dom?”

 

“My what?” Donghae asked, confusion in his voice.

 

Hyukjae grimaced. Donghae had no clue about anything in the scene. “Your Dom. Basically I do what I've been doing, I just wanted you to be sure of what you're asking.”

 

“I'm sure, Hyukkie. I just want you to take over,” Donghae's voice was soft, but steady. “I got my toys in, too.”

 

Hyukjae felt the heat rocket through his body. “Tell me what you bought.”

 

“It's nothing really spectacular,” Donghae started. “I bought two plugs, one's bigger than the other and the bigger one vibrates.”

 

Hyukjae tapped his fingers on his desk. “You haven't been playing with them have you?” he asked sharply.

 

“No, Hyukkie, I was waiting for you to tell me I could,” Donghae replied quietly.

 

“Such a good boy,” Hyukjae purred, pleased that Donghae really seemed to be into his role as a submissive. He loved being in control, having this kind of power served up to him, but he needed to pause their playtime for a moment. “Keep the bigger one out, Donghae. Put the smaller one away.”

 

He heard the shifting, and he guessed that Donghae had put him on speaker. “Okay, Hyukkie.”

 

“If it gets to be too much, Donghae, you're to say _whale_ , okay?”

 

Donghae giggled. “Whale? Okay.”

 

“Get on your hands and knees now.” Hyukjae's voice left no room for argument. He could hear the movement and waited for Donghae's breathless ' _okay_ ' before he continued. “Mmm, perfect. Get your fingers wet, Donghae, and stretch yourself for that new plug you get to wear.”

 

Hyukjae waited in silence, letting Donghae's pants and moans fill his ears, withholding any sound until he'd determined that Donghae had pleased him enough. His body jerked when he heard the half scream. He guessed that Donghae had found his prostate with his fingers. He curled his hand into a fist and remained quiet until Donghae panted that he thought he was stretched enough.

 

Flicking a glance to his timer, he determined that he had a little time to play with his phone submissive. “Get that new plug in your tight little ass, Donghae.”

 

“How fast do you want me to put it in, Hyukkie?”

 

Hyukjae smirked. “Just slide it in, Donghae. You're going to wear it for as long as we're on the phone.”

 

Donghae moaned lowly, until he indicated that the plug was inside him.

 

“Good boy. Turn it on, as fast as you think you can stand without coming.” He listened to Donghae moaning, the steady pattern giving him the auditory clue that Donghae had followed his command. “Get your hand on your dick, Donghae. Start jerking yourself off.”

 

It wasn't long before Donghae was begging him to come, a hint of an accent peeking into his words, and Hyukjae leaned back. “No, you're not allowed to come yet.” He checked his time, still about three minutes to go before he started getting towards the point where he needed to let Donghae go. He smiled as Donghae was making all kinds of sexy, pleading sounds, and he wondered what Donghae looked like all spread out on his hands and knees with a vibrating plug held tightly in his ass. Pressing a hand to his own dick, he breathed out slowly, getting his brain back to where it needed to be.

 

“Are you wanting to come, Donghae?” he asked.

 

Donghae whined high in his throat.

 

“Use your words, Donghae. Do you want to come?”

 

Donghae took a large, shuddering breath in. “Yes, please Hyukkie. May I come?”

 

Hyukjae waited for about thirty seconds before he gave an answer. “You are to scream my name when you come Donghae, understood?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good boy. Come _now_.”

 

His ears were assaulted with the sudden scream on the other end of the phone. Donghae had followed his order, the piercing _Hyukkie_ still ringing in his head, but went one better and was chanting it with every breath as he started to come down from his orgasm.

 

Hyukjae finally took pity on him when he hear the low groan. “Go ahead and turn the vibrator off, Donghae.”

 

“Mmm, do I have to take it out?”

 

Hyukjae smiled. “No, you may keep it inside you until you need to take it out to sleep.”

 

“Thank you, Hyukkie.”

 

“You're welcome. Is there anything else you require tonight, Donghae?”

 

“Are you going to come too Hyukkie?”

 

Hyukjae stilled, even as his dick grew harder under his jeans. “Would you like me to come?”

 

“Please?” Donghae's voice was soft.

 

Hyukjae bit his lip, looking through the partition at Jongwoon's darkened area. Jongwoon was on a break, and Hyukjae knew his coworker well enough to time his arrival back. He had just enough time. His hand dove into a drawer in his desk, pulling a condom out. It was a fast matter for him to already have his jeans parted and the condom rolled on. “Fuck,” he breathed at the touch of his hand through the latex.

 

“Hyukkie, if you were here... what would you be doing?”

 

Hyukjae snarled. “I'd be balls deep in your ass and making you scream for me as I'm fucking you so hard you'd be grabbing the edge of the bed just to have something to hold onto,” he panted as he jerked his dick roughly, wanting to come fast.

 

Donghae whimpered over the line, and he couldn't help moaning. “Would...” Donghae paused for a moment, then continued on. “Would you spank me or pull my hair when you're fucking me?”

 

Hyukjae could have come at that second just from the thought. “Would you like me to?”

 

“I think I would,” Donghae breathed.

 

His body arched in his chair, a loud moan coming from his throat as he came into the condom. “Oh fuck Donghae,” he whispered as he managed to regain some of his senses. Blinking, he shifted enough in his chair to pull the condom off and tie it securely before grabbing some tissues from the box on his desk and cleaning himself up, then wrapping the condom in the used tissues and throwing them away.

 

“That sounded good,” Donghae said quietly.

 

Hyukjae laughed. “It was,” his voice gentler. “Are you okay?”

 

Donghae grunted as the sheets rustled. “A little tired, but very relaxed.”

 

“I bet you are. Still wanting a cuddle?”

 

“Yes.” Hyukjae grinned as he could tell Donghae was pouting again.

 

“Tell you what, why don't you go ahead and get that toy out of you and clean it, and when you lay back down, go to sleep and think of my arms around you, okay?”

 

“Mmm, okay Hyukkie.” Donghae seemed to have picked up on Hyukjae's voice asking instead of ordering and Donghae's voice returned to a more normal tone. “Do I need to hang up?”

 

“If you don't want to cringe at your phone bill, you'd better.”

 

Donghae chuckled. “All right. I'll call before Saturday, okay?”

 

“Okay. Sleep well, Donghae.”

 

“I will Hyukkie. Good night.”

 

\--

 

Jongwoon yawned as he hopped off the bus in front of a sports bar in Seongbuk. Pulling out his phone, he double checked the address, then nodded to himself and walked in, sunlight and cold air following him. No one particularly took note of him other than the hostess, and he pointed towards the bar. She nodded and let him pass. There weren't many chairs left at the bar itself, which had an impressive TV installed over the low racks of liquor. A football match was on, cheers and groans being heard as the ball was passed back and forth.

 

He finally spotted the black shirt with a red parka, and smiled a little as he noticed the seat next to the well built man was empty. Dropping his parka onto the back of the chair, he slipped into the seat.

 

He couldn't help the smirk as deep brown eyes looked him over. Canting a look with his own eyes, he smiled.

 

“Hello, Youngwoon.”


	5. /05

“Good morning, Youngwoon.” Jongwoon held out a mug of coffee.

 

Youngwoon sat up, rubbing at a temple. “Fuck, my head hurts.”

 

“I'm not surprised, given how much you drank last night.” Jongwoon kept his voice soft, knowing the hangover that accompanied a night of drinking. “Drink up, I'll get you water after you finish your coffee.”

 

Youngwoon blinked, leaning back into the sofa. “Thanks, Jongwoon,” he mumbled as he took his first sip. A few sips later, he looked back up. “This is really good coffee.”

 

Jongwoon smiled as he sat next to Youngwoon, sipping at his own cup. “I should hope so, I worked as a barista for a while.”

 

“Fucker, can't even accept a compliment,” Youngwoon grumbled, causing Jongwoon to laugh quietly. They sipped at their coffee for a while, enjoying the silence between them for different reasons. “You could have just piled me into a taxi and sent me home,” Youngwoon said.

 

“Sorry, but I don't feel comfortable leaving drunk people alone. I have a friend who almost died because they were left alone when they were drunk, so I don't take the chance.”

 

“Thanks,” Youngwoon said quietly, leaning his head briefly on Jongwoon's shoulder.

 

Jongwoon reached up and patted his cheek. They'd met once a week on a shared day and night off for a few weeks, and they had completely relaxed into physical affection, their friendship not all that different than what it was on the phone. “You had a good excuse last night,” Jongwoon said. “You're really funny when you're drunk, too.”

 

Youngwoon groaned. “Just tell me I didn't do anything too embarrassing.”

 

“Nope, just bitched about all of your coworkers getting laid and your ex wife for a while. I wouldn't have guessed that you were that talented with impersonation.”

 

Youngwoon snorted into his coffee, his eyes turning up into crescents. Jongwoon looked away slightly. He'd almost shamelessly complimented Youngwoon on his body when they had first met, but hadn't said anything further since. Youngwoon was deliciously attractive, well built, and was just his type, but he liked to believe that he was a little more refined than his libido. He was attracted to Youngwoon with no doubt, but he was deeply content with his friendship with the other man. They besmirched and insulted each other with no heat, mostly about their looks, and occasionally slapped each other slightly, acting like old friends instead of ones who had previously only talked on the phone.

 

Jongwoon hadn't been far off when he had surmised that Youngwoon needed a long conversation with someone who could and would just listen, and over the weeks, had relaxed as Youngwoon seemed more at ease. The finished their coffee and Jongwoon took the mugs into the kitchen to clean them.

 

He almost dropped the mug when Youngwoon hugged him from behind, and the soft, clipped moan slipped out before he could stop it.

 

He felt Youngwoon smile against his shoulder. “So you _are_ attracted to me.”

 

Jongwoon rolled his eyes. “I'm human and yes, you're fucking attractive.”

 

Youngwoon was like a giant koala, and Jongwoon enjoyed the physical contact. “Like I said, you're probably the only guy on Earth that could convince me to swing the other way,” he muttered conversationally. “Besides, you've already done so much for me.”

 

Jongwoon twisted slightly and lightly flicked the other man on the forehead. “Bastard. I'm not that hard up that I need a pity date. I think I would enjoy dating you, but I think you need to think about it.”

 

“Probably,” Youngwoon agreed mildly, not offended. “Man dates it is, then.”

 

Jongwoon laughed heartily. “Man dates?”

 

Youngwoon's eyes were turned up into an eye smile. “What else would you call what we've been doing?”

 

“Hanging out?”

 

Youngwoon snickered. “Sure, Jongwoonie. Are you taking me home?”

 

“Sure, let me get dressed.”

 

 

“I take it your boyfriend hasn't called,” Jongwoon joked as he saw Hyukjae glaring at the phone on his desk.

 

Hyukjae sighed. “He's my on-phone submissive, not my boyfriend.”

 

“Whatever. He can't call?”

 

“Not in the country,” Hyukjae groused, typing in credit card numbers with a little more force than necessary, then sighed. “Shit, hyung, I'm ticked because he's not going to call for a week and a half.”

 

Jongwoon shrugged. “Like I said, your boyfriend. It might be time to take a chance, you know.”

 

Hyukjae sighed. He looked forward to Donghae calling, hearing him screaming that precious _Hyukkie_ nickname, occasionally getting himself off at his desk for Donghae, or when Jongwoon was still in the office, excusing himself to the toilet to jerk off there. He rubbed his temples. “Maybe,” he muttered.

 

Jongwoon sat on his desk. “I don't know why you think you're ugly. If you were a little more built, I'd try and pick you up.”

 

Hyukjae couldn't decide if he should be mildly disturbed or flattered. Jongwoon laughed at him.

 

“Relax, okay? You're obviously attached to Donghae, and the astounding number of times that he's called in is showing to me that he's returning this interest.”

 

“Hyung, he's never seen me before. I don't know if I could take a repeat.”

 

“All I can do is encourage you to think about it and tell you yet _again_ that you're not ugly. Kibum was completely wrong about that. Use a little of that self-image that you display on the phone, or fucking hell, especially when you're dancing, and be confident enough to go get that boy.”

 

Hyukjae grinned. “All right, hyung.”

 

“You should come with Youngwoon and myself to the club this weekend and forward the phones.”

 

Hyukjae hmmed in his throat. It was rare that they forwarded the phones to their personal cells, but they were allowed to do so, just as their other coworkers were allowed to do so, letting them have the choice of working from home. And with both of them working nights, it had been a while since Hyukjae had been to a club. He did acknowledge his hyung's words and sighed. “Which club?”

 

“It's called Station. It's out in Seongbuk.”

 

“Sure, I'll go. Saturdays are usually pretty dead.”

 

Jongwoon smiled. “Because all of the good little boys are out clubbing and playing with their girlfriends.”

 

Hyukjae laughed slightly as Jongwoon moved back to his area to answer his phone, and he turned back to typing in credit card numbers.

 

 

Jongwoon was deeply amused at the meeting between Youngwoon and Hyukjae. Hyukjae was deferentially polite to Youngwoon, shyly making conversation until the lure of the dance floor was too much. Jongwoon definitely enjoyed Youngwoon's surprised look as Hyukjae stripped off his leather jacket, showing off pale skin and muscled arms set off by the black tank top that clung to his skin, accentuating the small waist.

 

“Damn,” Youngwoon muttered as Hyukjae moved off. “I'm confident enough in myself to wonder how in the hell he's not taken.”

 

Jongwoon was surprised by the spurt of jealousy. “I don't think he'd be your type.”

 

Youngwoon met his eyes. “I'm petty enough to enjoy that. Don't worry, he's definitely not my type, but he is a cute dongsaeng.”

 

Jongwoon played with his drink for a moment before sighing and starting another conversation with Youngwoon over the heavy beat of the music.

 

 

Hyukjae danced as if he owned the dance floor, letting the music control him, move him, dominate him as he jerked his body to the beats. He danced with anyone bold enough to try and challenge him, his dominant side peeking through. He danced until he had to take a break for water and briefly chatted with Youngwoon, who had slung an arm around Jongwoon's shoulders.

 

It was well after the club had closed for the night and Hyukjae was indulging in a bath when his phone rang. Checking the number, he sighed when he saw it was the forwarding number. Taking a deep breath, he answered the call. “Thanks for calling, this is Eunhyuk.”

 

“Hi Hyukkie.”

 

Hyukjae blinked. “Donghae?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Are you calling me from out of the country?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Why?” Hyukjae glanced down into the bath, unsurprised to see his cock already reacting to Donghae's voice.

 

“Because I missed you,” Donghae said simply. Hyukjae could hear the weariness. “I've had a really shitty day and I missed you...” Donghae trailed off with a sniff.

 

Hyukjae took a deep breath in. “I missed you too,” he said finally.

 

“You do?”

 

Hyukjae couldn't miss the hopeful note in Donghae's voice. “Yeah. Yesung hyung took me out dancing because he said I was afraid I would break my keyboard from not being able to talk to you.”

 

“You went out? Then how am I talking to you?”

 

Hyukjae laughed a little at the adorably confused question. “Forwarding service. I'm at home... and in the bath, actually.”

 

“Mmm, that sounds nice, Hyukkie. I'd give anything to be at home. Or better yet, with you in the bath.”

 

“Mmm, I wish you were here with me in the bath, too. You could tell me all about your no good, very bad day, and I'd get to make you forget about it.”

 

“How would you make me forget?” Donghae's voice was flirty, and Hyukjae trailed his fingers along his cock.

 

“How do you think? I'd make you come your brains out and then cuddle you to sleep.”

 

“I really wish you could.”

 

Hyukjae sucked his lips in between his teeth for a second before releasing them. “If you're a good boy, you'll get a special reward.”

 

“I will?” Donghae's voice was hopeful.

 

“Yes, you will. Have you made yourself come since we last talked?”

 

“Not yet,” Donghae murmured. “I'm trying to save it for later.”

 

“Oh?” Hyukjae's voice was wicked and dark, knowing that Donghae hadn't used his one allowed come yet. “Are you going to use it tonight, Donghae?”

 

“Would you like me to?”

 

Hyukjae grinned. “Not for the rest of the night, Korea time. You may use your one orgasm after the next four hours, understood?”

 

“Yes, Hyukkie,” Donghae's voice was breathy and fast.

 

Hyukjae leaned back in his tub, wrapping a sure hand around his cock. “I wonder how long I could tease you like this, Donghae. You knowing that I'm jerking myself off and unable to do anything other than watch.” Donghae whimpered pitifully, but Hyukjae remained firm in his orders. He purred out the filthiest of words, describing how he was getting himself off in the bath until he couldn't fight the orgasm any longer, and he moaned loudly as his hand worked his cock, milking himself thoroughly. Leaning back in the tub, he smiled. “You're such a good boy, Donghae,” he said finally.

 

“I want to be good for you,” Donghae replied back.

 

“You really want your reward, don't you?”

 

“Yes, Hyukkie.”

 

“You'll get your reward in four hours, okay? I want you to go to sleep and be ready for your next day and work hard.”

 

“Okay, Hyukkie,” Donghae said quietly.

 

“And remember that I miss you too, okay?”

 

“I remember,” Donghae's voice was cute, and then Hyukjae heard the unmistakable sound of Donghae pressing his lips to the phone and blowing him a kiss. “Good night, Hyukkie.”

 

Hyukjae smiled. “Good night Donghae.”

 

Cleaning himself, he finally climbed out of the bath and wrapped a towel around his waist. Setting an alarm for six am, he cleaned his apartment, making sure that things were organized to his liking, and started his laundry. He took a breath when his alarm rang, and unlocked his phone.

 

' _This is your reward, Donghae. Call me when you land back in Korea._ '

 

His finger only shook a little bit as he pressed 'send.'


	6. /06

Hyukjae forced himself to not chew on his thumbnail or his lips as he waited in the small coffee shop. He played with his phone, trying to force himself to calm down by playing a mindless kakaotalk game. His iced coffee was slowly melting in front of him, but he was already jittery enough without caffeine.

 

“Hyukkie?”

 

Hyukjae stilled at the nickname coming out of a familiar voice. Looking up, he forced himself to breathe and let a small smile tilt his lips. “Hello, Donghae.”

 

Donghae had a black cap pulled on over his hair, and Hyukjae blinked at the golden blond color. One of the thin lips was pulled in between teeth nervously while wide eyes stared at him.

 

“Have a seat,” Hyukjae offered, his heart pounding.

 

A light touch of color was suffused beneath Donghae's cheeks as he slid into the chair. “So you're _that_ Lee Donghae.” Donghae shyly nodded, and Hyukjae looked his fill of his on-phone submissive. “You're gorgeous,” he said.

 

Donghae smiled a little, the blush on his cheeks deepening. “You're absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful,” he returned, causing heat to wash over Hyukjae's face.

 

“That's the first time anyone's told me that,” Hyukjae said after a moment.

 

“I don't know how you aren't showered in compliments just walking down the street.” Donghae reached across the table uncertainly, but Hyukjae met him halfway, gripping his hand tightly. As one, they smiled at each other, the awkwardness of a first meeting falling away.

 

It seemed only natural that when Hyukjae crooked two fingers at Donghae, Donghae moved around the table to fit himself comfortably under Hyukjae's arm, Hyukjae content at how Donghae just fit against him. Hyukjae pulled out a notebook and opened it, giving the external impression that they were a couple of friends looking over notes for class. No one aside from them would know that it was more than a note.

 

It was a contract.

 

Donghae squinted for a moment, reading. “What's this, Hyukkie?” he asked quietly, his eyes nervous and uncertain.

 

“A formal acknowledgment of what we've verbally agreed to over the phone,” Hyukjae explained. “Contracts are always negotiable. I just want you to have it so we're clear about what we expect of each other.”

 

Donghae nodded, then looked at the contract again, his finger running down the bullet points.

 

Hyukjae looked it over again as well, looking for any lingering issues or poorly-used word choices.

 

“So we'd be together for two months with the possibility of extending?” Donghae finally asked.

 

“Mhmm. And this makes sure that we don't accidentally or deliberately hurt each other.”

 

Donghae's smile was warm and accepting. “So where do I sign up?”

 

Hyukjae grinned down at Donghae. “Wherever you feel like,” he said as he uncapped a pen.

 

Donghae's signature was messy and nearly scrawled, probably a result of having signed so many documents in his life. Hyukjae grinned and added his own signature next to Donghae's. “So that means you're my boyfriend now?”

 

“Your boyfriend, your lover, your Dom, your Hyukkie.”

 

Hyukjae watched the warmth fill Donghae's expression before Donghae leaned against him, seemingly fully content to stay right there. “Do you have work tonight, Hyukkie?”

 

“Not tonight. I switched with hyung to make sure I could meet you.” The corner of his lips turned up into a smirk. “Be a good boy, Donghae,” he murmured, running a hand up a thigh that was stuffed into skinny jeans. “We should at least finish our drinks.”

 

The hot promises in Donghae's eyes made the sip of his iced coffee even colder.

 

 

Hyukjae couldn't stop himself from gaping as Donghae unlocked his door. “Wow,” he muttered.

 

Donghae ducked his head, shyly rubbing the back of his neck. “I know, it's a little ostentatious, but it was left to me by my parents.”

 

Hyukjae turned and smiled at Donghae. “It suits you, in a way.” The walls were painted a mix of blues, framed black and white pictures hanging at random intervals. The large bank of windows looked out upon the city, and the balcony had a mix of outdoor furniture on it. “Why should I expect the CEO of a well-known company and media darling to have anything less?” he joked.

 

Donghae was still standing nervously in the middle of the room, and Hyukjae went to him, gently rubbing his shoulders.

 

“What do you need, Donghae?” he asked gently.

 

“Shouldn't I be asking you that?” Donghae teased lightly.

 

“Ah, but you're my submissive. My entire focus is only for you and your enjoyment of our playtime.” Hyukjae grinned at Donghae's confused look. “Your focus is on me, on pleasing me, and my focus is on you, and pleasing you. What do you need tonight, Donghae? Do you just need me to cuddle you or would you like something different?”

 

“Think we can start with a cuddle and see what we're up for from there?”

 

“Sure,” Hyukjae agreed easily.

 

They changed into more comfortable clothes, and came together in the middle of Donghae's huge bed.

 

“You didn't have another horrible, no good, very bad day again did you?” Hyukjae asked softly, running his fingers through Donghae's hair and rubbing the tense neck.

 

Donghae snorted. “No, not this week. I just had to fire five people in one day last week, and I hate doing it.” He shrugged. “Nature of business.” Hyukjae hummed in response, hoping to get Donghae to open up a little more.

 

“What do you do to relax?”

 

Donghae grinned. “Call you.” After a moment, Donghae scrunched his nose. “You get me off, and pretty much I'm immediately relaxed.”

 

Hyukjae grinned and dropped a kiss on Donghae's nose. “You should not be so adorable.”

 

Donghae grinned. “Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?”

 

“I might have to tickle you,” Hyukjae grinned, his fingers lightly playing over Donghae's ribs, causing the younger man to squirm.

 

Donghae grinned at him. “This means war,” he threatened before tackling Hyukjae to the bed, both of them seeking out ticklish areas.

 

They laughed and play fought for a while before Hyukjae flipped Donghae over onto his back on the bed and pinned him there. Donghae's loud laughter quieted as they stared at each other's lips, Hyukjae waiting for anything to come out of the thin lips.

 

The soft ' _Hyukkie_ ' that escaped Donghae was enough to have him leaning forward and pressing their lips together, softly holding Donghae's head in place. After an initial attempt to speed things along that he ignored, Donghae settled back and let Hyukjae slowly take him over. He spent what seemed like hours on Donghae's lips alone, softly pressing his own lips to Donghae's, occasionally softly biting the fuller lower lip, and when he pulled back, he admired his own handiwork in the swollen lips, flushed cheeks, and hazy eyes.

 

“Do you want to continue, Donghae?” he asked, his voice just a little sharper than he had intended.

 

Donghae bit his lip and nodded slowly. “Yes, please.”

 

“And what are you to say if it's too much?”

 

“Whale,” Donghae softly said.

 

Hyukjae smiled. “Such a good boy,” he praised, watching the flush deepen on Donghae's cheeks. With a simple kiss, Hyukjae leaned back, smiling when Donghae stayed where he was. “Come here and remove our shirts,” Hyukjae told him, leaning against the headboard and pillows.

 

Donghae swallowed and slowly got onto his knees, moving towards Hyukjae. Slightly crooked fingers reached out and hooked underneath his t-shirt, drawing the soft material upwards until Hyukjae was shifting, making it easier for Donghae to get his shirt off, and then watched intently as Donghae pulled his own shirt off. He couldn't resist reaching out, his fingers softly stroking the silky skin of Donghae's abdomen, feeling the firm muscles underneath the skin. He was caught in the difference of their skin, Donghae having a darker, more golden tone to his skin as opposed to Hyukjae's paler color, and he stroked Donghae's skin until Donghae was making small sounds in the back of his throat. Hyukjae smirked as he looked back up at Donghae. His fingers dipped just underneath the waistband of Donghae's jeans, and he reveled in the gasp of air. He teased the skin around Donghae's waist until Donghae was murmuring pleads for Hyukjae to do anything except continue teasing him.

 

The smirk widened out into a smile. He wasn't even close to being done with Donghae.

 

Staying on Donghae's waist for a few more minutes, he wanted to firmly establish that he was in charge, and very little of Donghae's pleading would make him do anything. Donghae cried out when Hyukjae finally leaned forward and circled a nipple with the tip of his tongue before pressing his lips to the smooth skin and sucking harshly.

 

Donghae's hands flew up to his hair and anchored themselves there, and he allowed it. He hadn't expressly forbidden it, and if he was honest with himself, he loved the feeling of someone tugging his hair. Spending a few minutes on the nipple he had his mouth around, he finally kissed his way across Donghae's chest to latch onto the other nipple. Donghae was crying out, rocking his hips forward, and holding onto Hyukjae's hair. Hyukjae let his hands drift around to Donghae's back, lightly stroking the skin before drifting down and finally latching onto the firm, fleshy butt he'd been trying to discreetly admire.

 

Donghae gasped and tensed before relaxing, rolling his head forward. Hyukjae kissed upwards to the neck and received non-verbal reassurance in the way Donghae tilted his head, offering more skin of his neck and his jawline for Hyukjae to nibble on and press kisses into.

 

Hyukjae took his time rolling Donghae onto the bed and gently pulling the jeans down off of their bodies, leaving them only clad in their boxers, and Hyukjae finally moved forward from his constant teasing by sliding himself between Donghae's knees. He watched the prominent Adam's apple bob as Donghae swallowed nervously, but the safe word never escaped Donghae's lips.

 

“You okay, Donghae?” Hyukjae asked.

 

Donghae licked his lips and finally nodded. “Yeah, I've just never done this before.”

 

Hyukjae arched an eyebrow.

 

“I-I mean I've had _sex_ I just...” Donghae trailed off, a flush deepening the color of his cheeks.

 

“You've never been with another man before,” Hyukjae finished for him.

 

Donghae shook his head. “I wanted to, I just... never really had the opportunity.” He flicked his hair out of his eyes and looked at Hyukjae. “Or really the courage to be with a man.”

 

Hyukjae smiled reassuringly. He'd been through many the same issues when trying to discover his own sexual identity. “Do you want to be with me?”

 

Donghae nodded quickly. “Yes. You're the one thing that I'm absolutely sure of, Hyukkie.”

 

Hyukjae nodded his head once, moving upwards to recapture Donghae's lips. Kissing his way down the developed chest and flat abdomen, he nuzzled his cheek against the bulge pressing against the fabric of designer boxer briefs before playfully kissing it. Donghae hissed in a breath, arching his back, his fingers twitching on the sheets. Moving slowly, he kissed and gently pulled the boxer briefs down until he was licking his lips and staring at Donghae's cock, the thick length rising proudly from a patch of dark hair.

 

Hyukjae breathed out slowly and flicked his eyes up to Donghae's when he heard the embarrassed whine, smiling reassuringly and moving upwards, shedding his own boxers along the way, and kicking them off his legs. Pulling Donghae to him, he lightly bit at the soft skin of Donghae's neck and smiled.

 

“You're fucking sexy, you realize that, right?” Hyukjae asked.

 

Donghae peeked up at him from where he'd buried his face into Hyukjae's shoulder, a small smile on his lips. “You are too,” he boldly whispered back.

 

Smiling, Hyukjae kissed him, letting his hands roam across Donghae's body, and letting Donghae relax into this new intimacy. He wanted Donghae to be comfortable and relaxed with him, and if he needed to put their playtime to a halt in order for Donghae to do that, he would.

 

Breaking their kiss, Hyukjae peppered Donghae's cheeks with short little pecks, he smiled. “You okay?” he asked gently.

 

Donghae nodded. “What would you like me to do, Hyukkie?”

 

Hyukjae smiled. “Relax, enjoy, and don't come until I say,” he finished in a near growl, pressing Donghae back against the bed. “Where are your toys, Donghae?”

 

Donghae licked his lips and glanced pointedly at his nightstand.

 

Hyukjae smiled and opened the small drawer, shooting a pleased look at Donghae. Not only had he not moved while Hyukjae went to the drawer, he'd also apparently stocked up on condoms as well. Pulling a couple off, he grabbed the lube and the larger plug, smiling when he recalled getting Donghae off over the phone with the same plug.

 

Pinching a condom to the side, he easily tore the packet, and making sure that it was flipped the right way, he smiled as he rolled it down onto Donghae's dick.

 

“Ah Hyukkie?” Donghae asked, a little uncertainly. Hyukjae looked up, quirking his eyebrows in a silent question. “I – ah – I um, thought you would be um... doing that to yourself?”

 

Hyukjae grinned and kissed a thigh. “While I would definitely love to ride you, and I will some time soon, something tells me that you want to be fucked and taken care of tonight.” Wrapping his hands under Donghae's thighs and over his hips, Hyukjae stared intently up at Donghae. “But I wanted to do this first,” he whispered roughly before he dropped his mouth onto Donghae's dick, taking in as much as he could.

 

Donghae screamed and attempted to jerk his hips forward, but Hyukjae held firm and lazily worked his mouth slowly up the shaft and back down until Donghae was practically shivering beneath his hands. Keeping Donghae's hips pinned with an arm across them, his hand fumbled next to him for the lube. Finally finding it, he pulled himself off of Donghae's dick and squirted some onto two fingers.

 

“I'm going to start fingering you, Donghae,” Hyukjae said, still giving the other man an out if he was feeling too uncomfortable.

 

Donghae nodded, his breathing harsh and eyes wide.

 

Hyukjae gently spread Donghae's legs and pushed them up until he could easily rub his lubricated finger around Donghae's sphincter, smiling at the pleading sound. Putting more lube on his finger, he continued to circle and rub instead of penetrating, and smirked up at Donghae.

 

“Use your words Donghae,” he reminded.

 

“Please...”

 

“Please what?” Hyukjae teased, knowing full well what Donghae wanted.

 

Donghae whined shortly before he cut himself off. “Please put your finger in me,” he said quietly, his face red.

 

Hyukjae smiled. “Good boy,” he praised as he slid his finger inside Donghae. He was pleased when Donghae didn't jerk, and as he rubbed more lube on two fingers, he dropped his mouth back down on Donghae's dick as a reward when Donghae only moaned as two fingers slid inside.

 

Moaning a little himself as he pushed his hips downward into the mattress, he was almost surprised at how _eager_ he was. Scissoring his fingers for a few moments, he breathed deeply through his nose to try and calm himself, but with the next whimper from Donghae, he knew he was fighting a losing battle. He was just as worked up as what Donghae was, and as he put more lube on his fingers and neatly slid three fingers in, he mentally wrote off trying to use the toy on Donghae. Perhaps next time.

 

Donghae was panting by the time his body didn't instinctively clench around Hyukjae's fingers, and Hyukjae shot Donghae a warning look when the other man nearly came off the bed as Hyukjae withdrew his fingers and mouth. Donghae settled back down, his dark eyes wide as Hyukjae wiped his fingers on the sheets. Tearing open the other condom and rolling it on with his clean hand, Hyukjae prepped himself with more lube before motioning Donghae to roll over.

 

Donghae bit his lower lip, but complied.

 

Hyukjae pulled Donghae's hips up until the other man was on all fours. “I know, it's a little scary, but for your first time, this is way more physically comfortable,” he explained quietly.

 

Donghae looked back at him and nodded.

 

Hyukjae paused as the head of his dick popped inside Donghae, and he hissed as Donghae cried out and clenched hard. Rubbing Donghae's hips soothingly, he waited for Donghae to relax before sliding completely inside. Leaning forward, he balanced himself on one arm while he pressed kisses across Donghae's shoulders and his clean hand gently stroked Donghae's dick.

 

After a couple of moments, Donghae had relaxed around him, and Hyukjae breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled his hips back, then pushed them forward hard.

 

“ _Please_ ,” Donghae muttered, groaning.

 

Hyukjae smirked. He alternated his thrusts randomly, sometimes fast and other times so slow that Donghae was crying out with the pleasure, his fingers grabbing at the edge of the bed. Hyukjae could feel every time Donghae started getting close to coming; he would slow down until Donghae was gasping for air, nearly sobbing as Hyukjae did as he said he would do the first time they had talked: play Donghae's body like a finely-tuned violin and would let him get close to coming, but wouldn't give him permission to come.

 

He could feel his own orgasm approaching, and Donghae had pleased him well with hanging on for so long with absolutely no training other than what they had indulged in over the phone. Angling his hips down, Donghae suddenly shrieked, his body clenching hard as his prostate finally got direct stimulation instead of the teasing brushes that Hyukjae had been giving him.

 

Thrusting forward harshly at that same downward angle, he grunted as he felt the pressure start to drop in his abdomen.

 

“Come _now_ ,” he barked as his own orgasm started, and through the white noise in his ears, he caught Donghae's scream of _Hyukkie_ that made his release all that much sweeter.

 

Hyukjae sighed as he pulled out of Donghae, and they collapsed into a sweaty heap, Donghae still twitching occasionally. Pulling his own condom off carefully, he tied it and waited for Donghae to get back into his head. He smiled when Donghae blinked sleepily, but took care of his own condom and groaned as he rolled up on the bed.

 

“You okay?” Hyukjae finally asked.

 

Donghae's eyes were slumberous, but he nodded. “Yeah that was just... amazing,” he finished with a smile.

 

Hyukjae grinned widely. “Let's get cleaned up and you'll get your cuddle,” he promised.

 

Donghae led the way towards the master bath, and they quickly cleaned themselves, falling back into bed within a few minutes. Hyukjae sighed happily as Donghae curled up in his arms and petted Donghae's hair until Donghae fell asleep in his arms, and he let his eyes close as well.

 

 

 

Jongwoon yawned as he trudged up the stairs of the subway, trying to wake his mind up enough to get ready for work. He stopped in his normal coffee shop and got the first coffee of many for his night, and walked the final few blocks towards the building that he worked out of.

 

He stopped short at the notice on the doors.

 

“Well, shit,” he muttered.


	7. /07

Jongwoon was well on his way to getting drunk by the time Hyukjae showed up, and Jongwoon blinked at the fresh-faced (well what he could see from over the face mask and through the booze) man trailing behind Hyukjae, a beanie covering his hair.

 

“Hyung? What's going on?” Hyukjae asked as he sat down.

 

“We're out of a job,” he slurred, blinking at his own voice.

 

“What?”

 

Jongwoon held up a finger as he took a deep breath. “We are out of a job,” he repeated slowly, as if Hyukjae was a particularly dense student – which he could be sometimes. “ _Apparently_ the rent hasn't been paid for six months, so our offices have been repossessed to pay off the debt. The forwarding service is also cut off, so don't bother.”

 

Hyukjae slumped forward, a stunned look on his face. “What the _fuck_?”

 

Jongwoon nodded and took a drink. “Yeah, might as well get drunk.” He looked curiously at the self contained man next to Hyukjae. “Who's your friend?”

 

He blinked at the deep flush on Hyukjae's face.

 

The other man worked half of the face mask off, and offered Jongwoon a thin-lipped smile. “Lee Donghae,” he introduced. “I assume you're Yesung?”

 

“Well I was,” Jongwoon replied blithely. “Kim Jongwoon.” He sat back for a moment and looked the other man over. “Wow, you are good looking,” he continued conversationally.

 

“Mine, hyung,” Hyukjae said without any heat.

 

Jongwoon snorted into his glass as Donghae flushed. “I've got some man issues of my own, I'm not looking for yours.”

 

“Youngwoon hyung?”

 

Jongwoon waved. “No, we didn't fight or anything. Just taking things slow.”

 

Hyukjae snorted and smiled a little. “I meant have you called him yet?”

 

Jongwoon blinked. “Huh?”

 

Hyukjae rolled his eyes. “Where's your phone, hyung?”

 

He frowned, but unlocked and handed his phone over. “You have a phone, why do you need mine?”

 

Hyukjae flipped through for a moment before holding the phone up to his ear. “Youngwoon hyung?” he finally asked. Jongwoon squawked a little and waved his arms, but Hyukjae seemed to pay no attention. “Yeah, it's Hyukjae. Jongwoon hyung is getting drunk...” Another pause. “Yeah, we're out in Seongbuk, this place called... Oh you know it?” Hyukjae nodded. “Okay, see you then.”

 

Jongwoon pouted. “I'm perfectly fine, you didn't need to call Youngwoonie.”

 

“Hyung, the fact that you just called him _Youngwoonie_ tells me that you're pretty drunk,” Hyukjae replied, wrapping an arm around Donghae's shoulders.

 

Jongwoon sighed into his drink. Forever outnumbered.

 

–

 

Hyukjae smiled at the small, contented smile on Donghae's lips, be he leaned close. “You okay, Donghae?”

 

Donghae smiled wider. “Yeah, it's just nice to be able to _listen_ to a conversation for once without being expected to participate or lead it.”

 

Hyukjae drifted his fingers beneath Donghae's chin. “Poor baby,” he murmured just loud enough for Donghae to catch. “We need to do something about all this pent up pressure, don't we?” he continued, softly scratching the skin under Donghae's jawline.

 

A loud cough had Hyukjae's head whipping around, a sharp look in his eyes, only to be met with Youngwoon's amused, but calm expression. “You might want to remember you're in public, Hyukjae-yah.” His eyes curved upwards in his characteristic eye smile. “You're already drawing some attention.”

 

Hyukjae grumbled a bit, but withdrew just the slightly as Donghae turned back towards Youngwoon, a light blush on both of their faces.

 

“So what are you going to do now?” Donghae finally asked, finding his bearings again by joining in the conversation.

 

Jongwoon snorted harshly. “Hyukjae at least has a chance, he's the one with a business administration degree. I'm just some idiot who was only blessed with a voice.”

 

“You didn't go to university?” Donghae asked curiously.

 

“Didn't bother. I wanted to be a singer.” He rolled his eyes. “Funny how no one wants to hear you sing when they find out that you're attracted to men, too.”

 

Youngwoon pulled his lips off his beer bottle. “Wait, _too_?”

 

Jongwoon shrugged. “Yeah. I seem to prefer men, but there've been a few women in my life. So I guess if you had to stick a label on me, bisexual leaning more towards men would be somewhat accurate.” Jongwoon smirked. “Why? Feeling jealous?”

 

“You'd actually have to agree to date me first,” Youngwoon needled.

 

“Fucker,” Jongwoon grumbled back, a smile twitching at the corners of his lips.

 

“Yeah, you should be flattered,” Youngwoon easily volleyed back. “Taking me away from all the women out there.”

 

“I'm sure that they're weeping at this moment.”

 

“Hey! I'm a decent enough guy! I never cheated on my ex-wife and...”

 

Jongwoon laughed briefly and set his head on Youngwoon's shoulder. “I know you are, Youngwoonie. Sometimes you're too easy to get going,” he laughed.

 

Youngwoon snorted lightly but nuzzled the top of Jongwoon's head with his cheek. “Fucker.” Youngwoon took another pull of his beer. “What about you Hyukjae-yah?”

 

Hyukjae shrugged as he swallowed his drink. “I like people,” he tried to explain shortly. He sighed when it looked like his hyungs were just past tipsy enough to understand. “For me, it's more about the hearts than the parts. If I'm attracted to someone, when I get my hand down their pants, I'm generally pleased with the outcome.”

 

“So... it doesn't matter?” Youngwoon asked.

 

“No.”

 

Youngwoon looked at him, then at his beer. “Okay, I think I'm definitely tipsy now. How does that work?”

 

“How does what work?” Hyukjae asked back.

 

“The being attracted to... everyone?” Youngwoon finished, looking slightly uncertain.

 

“Yeah, everyone,” Hyukjae confirmed. He shrugged after a moment. “I mean, I could find anyone in here attractive, but since I'm off the market now, I'm not going to pursue them.” He caught Donghae's shy head duck out of the corner of his eye, and he smiled at his blushing boyfriend. “It's like you with your ex-wife, hyung. You could always find another person attractive, but you wouldn't pursue it because you were in a relationship.”

 

After a few seconds, Youngwoon's face lit up as though a light bulb had gone off over his head. “Oh! Good point.”

 

“So you _can_ be taught,” Jongwoon snarked.

 

“Just because you're a little slow on the uptake doesn't mean that everyone is.”

 

Hyukjae rolled his eyes at Donghae, earning a wide smile in return.

 

“What about you, Donghae?” Youngwoon asked, breaking their concentration on each other.

 

“Um...” Donghae started, his cheeks darkening, before he looked at Hyukjae pleadingly.

 

“Don't tease him, hyung, this is a little new for him,” Hyukjae said.

 

“Oh I wouldn't tease him. I'd insult Jongwoon, and tease you, but I'm genuinely curious.”

 

Donghae's face was red, but he tried to answer. “Um... I think... just definitely men. Hyukjae.”

 

Hyukjae was hard pressed not to coo at Donghae, and his hand dropped down beneath the table to squeeze a thigh reassuringly. “This was an interesting diversion, hyung, but I don't think we've answered Donghae's question. And I think both Jongwoon hyung and I are kind of at loose ends at the moment.”

 

“Add me into that mix,” Youngwoon groused. “Finally told those good for nothing little shits that if they were so good at doing something besides sitting on their asses, I wouldn't be doing most of the work.”

 

Donghae tilted his head slightly. “What do you do?”

 

“I fix cars. Not the most glamorous occupation, but pays my bills. Well it did, until I quit today.”

 

Donghae perked up. “You fix _cars_?” he asked, eyes wide, and Hyukjae was a little jealous that Youngwoon was at the end of that excited gaze.

 

“Yeah, I started doing it in the army. Why?”

 

“Well, I have a couple of cars that I need fixed up. I mean, they're pretty old, and I haven't really had the time to have anyone look at them. But I need to fix them so they aren't just taking up space anymore.”

 

Youngwoon leaned back. “What kind of cars are we talking about here?”

 

“Well, I know Dad was really proud of the 1960 Datsun Fairlady he bought a few years before he died. It's unrestored, but...”

 

“Wait, you have a Datsun _Fairlady_?” Youngwoon exclaimed.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Holy shit.”

 

Donghae shrugged. “My dad liked to collect cars, and when my parents died, I got all of them.”

 

“Well, yeah, I can definitely take a look at them.”

 

“Awesome,” Donghae chirped, settling back into his chair with a smile. Hyukjae smiled back when Donghae glanced up at him, happy that Donghae felt comfortable and relaxed enough to keep the conversation going.

 

–

 

Hyukjae woke up to a mouthful of hair and a naked body entangled with his own. Softly stroking his fingers down the small back, he blinked to clear his fuzzy mind and wondered what the sound was that had woken him up. Listening for a moment, he nudged Donghae, who only grunted and snuggled closer. Shrugging he tried to go back to sleep, only to groan in frustration when the noise continued.

 

“Donghae,” he muttered.

 

Donghae grunted at him.

 

“Donghae, what is that noise?”

 

Donghae grunted again, but it sounded more awake and one eye slowly opened. “'the fuck is buzzing me...” he muttered when he'd finally gotten both eyes open. Grumbling, Donghae rose from the bed, unmindful of being nude and rubbed his eyes. Hyukjae shrugged and snuggled back down into the pillow. His eyes popped open at the loud curse that echoed through the apartment.

 

Donghae was nearly running back into the bedroom, his eyes wide and nearly panicked.

 

“What's wrong?” Hyukjae asked, propping himself up on an elbow.

 

“Fuck I can't believe I forgot I had a meeting for this morning and they're already here and oh God...”

 

Hyukjae swung himself out of bed. “Donghae,” he snapped, the crack of authority bringing Donghae's eyes to him immediately. “Take a deep breath, you're panicking.”

 

“For good reason,” Donghae squeaked as he shoved his closet doors open. Hyukjae's mouth dropped open at the large walk in closet, some of it neatly organized (the business clothes) but there were piles of what Hyukjae could recognize as designer clothing, and he winced. “Oh God, oh God, oh my fucking God,” Donghae was chanting as he hopped into a pair of boxers and Hyukjae took a second to appreciate the bouncing of Donghae's ass.

 

“Donghae, what's wrong?”

 

Donghae whirled. “I forgot that I had a meeting and they're here and...” Donghae trailed off, his panic fading into a shamed and saddened look when he looked back up at Hyukjae.

 

“And they don't know you're gay and I'm obviously here, in your bedroom, and naked,” Hyukjae finished.

 

Donghae swallowed and turned back to his shirts, his head down.

 

Hyukjae got up from the bed and turned Donghae around, his fingers sure while buttoning up Donghae's shirt. “Donghae, it's okay,” he soothed. “I can stay back in here and they'll never know.”

 

“Um...” Donghae stammered. “Well, it is possible. They're old business associates of my father's, and um...” Donghae shook his head forcefully, and Hyukjae could nearly see the CEO within clamping down on the panic. “Okay, I'll greet them, and shit... I still need a reason for you to be here...”

 

“And sneaking out the back isn't an option,” Hyukjae tried to joke.

 

Donghae's lips turned upwards slightly. “Nope, not unless you're Spider-Man.”

 

Hyukjae threaded his fingers through Donghae's hair, straightening it and giving it some sense of style. “I'll stay back here, okay? You go have your meeting and I'll be quiet, they'll never know I'm here unless they're trying to sneak into your bedroom.” His lips quirked. “In which case, they will find out _very_ quickly that I don't share.”

 

Donghae blushed a little, his cheeks turning an attractive pink, but Hyukjae could see that his joking had the desired effect of soothing his lover. “Okay,” he said quietly, then took a deep breath.

 

“You can do this, Donghae.”

 

Donghae smiled, pecked him quickly on the lips, and then left to answer the door. Sighing, Hyukjae pulled on his clothes and flopped back down on his back. Grabbing his phone, he made sure it was on silent before checking his emails and randomly puttering around the internet and huffing a laugh at the text Jongwoon had sent him late the night before. He managed to entertain himself well enough for an hour and looked up as the door started to open.

 

He smiled and opened his arms as Donghae came back in, looking tired and the corners of his lips turned down. Donghae stripped himself of his clothes, and Hyukjae almost wanted to wince as the expensive fabrics landed in piles beside the bed. But Donghae was naked in his arms, and he ran his fingers down the strong back.

 

“Make me stop thinking,” Donghae mumbled.

 

Hyukjae glanced down, his fingers stilling. Arching an eyebrow, he waited for Donghae to look up. His submissive would learn that he would not be ordered around. “What was that?” he asked when Donghae stubbornly kept his head down.

 

He caught the shiver as Donghae looked up finally. He watched his lover open his mouth, then close it again.

 

If Donghae wanted to stop thinking, he'd be happy to help, but Donghae needed to learn to ask him for his release rather than ordering it. And the sooner he learned that, the better. His own lips quirked as he waited, willing Donghae to break down in his mind first what he wanted before he tried to ask Hyukjae.

 

“Please?” Donghae tried again.

 

“Please what?”

 

“Please make me stop thinking, Hyukkie,” Donghae mumbled, a flush appearing in his cheeks.

 

Hyukjae caught Donghae's chin with a finger. “Good boy,” he said before pressing his lips to Donghae's. “Tell me your safe word.”

 

“Whale,” Donghae said immediately.

 

“Lie down on your stomach,” Hyukjae ordered, pulling his shirt off of his body as Donghae did as ordered. “Do what I say, and you'll get to come.” Donghae nodded mutely, and Hyukjae tapped his ass in a soft reprimand. “What do you say when someone does something nice for you?”

 

“Thank you,” Donghae cutely said.

 

Hyukjae tapped Donghae's ass again, just a little harder this time. “Thank you...” he said, implying that he wanted more.

 

“Thank you, Hyukkie.”

 

Hyukjae smiled and rubbed Donghae's ass, soothing any pain he may have caused. “Good boy,” he praised. He caught Donghae's lips turning upwards, and Hyukjae allowed him that pride of doing a good job. “Now, Donghae, you have two jobs to do. And you're only to focus on those two things, understood?”

 

“Yes, Hyukkie,” Donghae quietly replied. “What am I to do?”

 

“Do not come until I say, and I don't want you to move unless I tell you to do so. Do you think you can do that for me?”

 

Donghae nodded, his eyes uncertain, but Hyukjae was going to make him stop thinking as he'd been asked. And giving Donghae only two things to focus on would help him stop the miscellaneous chatter of his brain.

 

“Good. If you disobey me, you'll be punished, understood?”

 

Donghae nodded again, biting his lower lip. “How would you punish me?”

 

Hyukjae smiled slightly. “The first time you move, you will get one spank. The second time, you'll receive two, and so on. If you move more than seven times, I will stop and you won't get to come. Agreed?”

 

“Yes, Hyukkie.”

 

Hyukjae knew he was being generous, but for someone with no training, he felt it was fair. Shifting over on the bed, he grabbed a few condoms, the lube, and he grinned as he also picked up the clear plug. He would wipe Donghae's mind of absolutely everything that wasn't him or pleasure, and get him to relax.

 

“Spread your legs,” he casually ordered, pleased that Donghae did so immediately. As a reward, he rubbed the tense shoulders softly, feeling the muscles lose some of their stiffness. He pressed down along the spine, feeling Donghae attempting to refrain from jerking as he hit either a ticklish spot or an erogenous zone. Kneading his fingers in the firm, fleshy swells of Donghae's butt, he smiled to himself. Grabbing the lube, he grabbed the toy and squirted a good amount on the tip.

 

He teased Donghae for a moment, rubbing it slightly around the puckered skin, making sure the lube covered Donghae's skin well. Putting more lube on the plug, he let it rest against Donghae for a moment before pushing barely the tip in before withdrawing. He smirked as he watched Donghae clench slightly, and he kept that pace, a slow penetration and withdrawal until Donghae was panting for air, and moving just a little more of the plug in with every slow thrust in, with occasional pauses for the application of more lube.

 

Donghae was making small noises in the back of his throat as Hyukjae finally sank the plug all the way in, settling the flared base snug against Donghae's skin. He set his fingers against the small of Donghae's back as he reached down to flick the small vibrator in the base to life on the lowest setting.

 

Donghae jerked hard, a throaty noise leaving him, and Hyukjae arched an eyebrow as he pulled his hand back, landing a sharp spank on Donghae's right cheek. Donghae squealed, and he saw the younger man bite his lip and clench a fist, trying to not move his body. Rubbing the reddening skin softly, he soothed away the sting, and he watched Donghae pant as he turned up the intensity another level. He finally left Donghae's ass, easily groping the backs of his thighs on his way down, feeling the hairs give way beneath his finger tips, and rubbed Donghae's ankles, not going any further when Donghae whimpered quickly.

 

“Are you okay Donghae?”

 

Donghae nodded. “I'm just _really_ ticklish on my feet.”

 

Hyukjae grinned. “Good thing you told me,” he replied as he moved back up Donghae's legs, hearing Donghae's relieved sigh. Passing back up over Donghae's ass, he flicked the vibrator up yet another level, enjoying Donghae's clipped moan. Leaning up and over the prone body, he pressed kisses into the strong shoulders and nipped at the skin where shoulder and neck met and pressed his still denim-clad hips against Donghae's.

 

Donghae breathed out a moan, instinctively pressing back up against Hyukjae before freezing. Hyukjae pulled back, swiftly spanking both cheeks. “What did I say about moving, Donghae?”

 

He watched Donghae swallow and lick his lips. “Not to. I'm sorry, Hyukkie.”

 

“You are supposed to be concentrating on not moving. Are you going to do that now, or do I have to take away your orgasm?”

 

“No, please. I'll be good.”

 

“That remains to be seen,” Hyukjae replied, pressing his hips back down, pleased when Donghae let himself be pressed into the mattress. Hyukjae started rubbing his hips against Donghae's, both of them groaning at the contact. Hyukjae changed how he thrust against Donghae, and he felt the vibration jump upwards as he ran his hips upwards. Donghae screamed, but didn't move.

 

Hyukjae wanted Donghae to completely come apart in his arms, and he teased the bare skin below him before finally shedding his jeans and boxers. He squirted lube onto his fingers and slipped them down to tease the perineum, and then further down to gently cup and roll Donghae's balls with his fingers. He could feel Donghae shivering below him, but the other man didn't move otherwise, and he grinned.

 

“Oh Donghae, the things I want to do with you...” he muttered as he moved his hands off of Donghae's body, pleased beyond anything when Donghae continued to only shiver in place.

 

Grabbing a condom, he rolled it on, trying to get as much of the pre-applied lube off as possible. Propping himself up against the headboard, he tapped Donghae's nose lightly. Donghae's eyes flew open, and Hyukjae smirked at the dark, blown out pupils. “Straddle me,” he ordered.

 

Donghae was quick to follow his order, and Hyukjae noticed the small wet spot on the sheets. Capturing Donghae's lips in a kiss, Hyukjae let his fingers trail along Donghae's body, firmly wrapping around Donghae's dick, and Donghae jerked sharply in his arms and cried out into their kiss.

 

Pulling his lips and hands back, he smacked the soft flesh of Donghae's ass three times, staring at Donghae's face the entire time. He could see the unshed tears in Donghae's eyes, and he waited for a moment, unsure if he'd just pushed his submissive too far too fast, but Donghae just swallowed.

 

“I'm sorry Hyukkie.”

 

Hyukjae rubbed Donghae's ass, and pecked Donghae's lips with his own, a moment of sweetness in the dominance. “How bad do you want my dick, Donghae? How badly do you want me to fuck you until you're screaming and begging me to come?”

 

Donghae looked at him, a quick swipe of a tongue across his lips, and he sank down a little more on Hyukjae's thighs. “So bad, Hyukkie.”

 

“Why don't you show me with that pretty little mouth of yours how bad you do want it?” Hyukjae teased slightly.

 

Donghae swallowed, obviously nervous, but nodded, and moved down Hyukjae's body. Hyukjae nearly laughed at the look of distaste that flickered across Donghae's face as Donghae tasted latex and lube, but he soothingly brushed his hand through Donghae's hair. “Try with the flat of your tongue,” he coached. “Fewer taste buds there.”

 

Donghae nodded and did as Hyukjae told him, the flat of his tongue making Hyukjae's abdominal muscles clench at the touch, and even though Donghae's face was still screwed up slightly at the taste, Donghae covered Hyukjae's dick with his mouth, making Hyukjae gasp in a breath of air. It had been so long since he'd last been in someone's mouth, but he ruthlessly controlled himself, forcing himself to breathe and not shove his hips forward into an untrained (yet seemingly extremely talented) mouth. “Fuck,” he breathed.

 

Donghae pulled up, looking at him uncertainly, his nose scrunching up in distaste. “Hyukkie...”

 

Hyukjae took a deep breath of air in and nodded. While he would have preferred to stay in Donghae's mouth a little longer, he knew the taste of the latex and the residual lube was strong. He'd gotten used to it over time, but Donghae hadn't. He grabbed Donghae's head, kissing him forcefully while trying to gently push him backwards. When Donghae was flat on his back, his feet resting on the pillows, Hyukjae pulled back for a moment, looking at Donghae.

 

He reached back behind him and grabbed a pillow. “Lift your hips, Donghae.” Once Donghae had done as he'd ordered, he shoved the pillow underneath Donghae's lower back and hips, tilting his ass upwards. Hyukjae nipped and sucked hard on the soft skin of Donghae's thighs, watching Donghae's dick twitch and another thin stream of pre-come come out. His fingers curled around the base of the plug that was still vibrating inside Donghae, and slowly started to pull it out, teasingly angling it upwards until Donghae was screaming, his hands curling into the sheets and the knuckles turning white with the effort to not move.

 

When the plug was finally removed, Hyukjae turned it off, setting it on the sheets and out of the way while he grabbed the lube and poured some on his fingers. Two of his fingers slid neatly inside Donghae, and with just a little more stretching, three. He kept only three fingers inside Donghae, softly pumping them until he felt the flutters around them. Pulling them out, he slowly lubed the condom, letting Donghae back off of the edge.

 

“You're not going to come, are you?” Hyukjae asked.

 

Donghae shook his head. “Not until you say I can.”

 

Hyukjae smirked, and he spread Donghae's legs wide and pushed them up slightly. His hand shook slightly as he guided himself inside Donghae, and he waited for Donghae to relax before he sank into Donghae with one stroke, Donghae arching sharply against him. He allowed the movement, kissing across Donghae's shoulders, up his neck, and finally pressed their lips together. “Wrap your legs around me, Donghae.”

 

Donghae did so, both of them gasping at the movement. Hyukjae waited until he'd felt Donghae relax around him in this new position before he started to move, a fast, hard rhythm that had Donghae shaking and screaming for more. Letting his control go for a second, Hyukjae gasped as his orgasm started, leaning forward and shouting Donghae's name into the tanned skin, and as the last spasm left him, he looked at Donghae, a flash of white teeth clamping down on a lip, and he smirked. Lifting up, he grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his palm before wrapping it around Donghae's dick firmly.

 

Donghae was almost incoherent in his scream for more, but Hyukjae understood it well enough and he stilled his hand. Donghae's eyes were wide, wild, as they looked up at him, but he remained firm. He wanted the willful submission to him, and would not be ordered about. “ _Please_ Hyukkie. Please, please, _please_ let me come,” Donghae begged. “I-” Donghae started, only to cut off with a scream as Hyukjae moved his hand again.

 

“You may come, Donghae,” he crooned, watching the orgasm rush over Donghae in a wave, contorting his face and arching his body, and he hissed slightly as Donghae clenched tightly on his sensitive dick, but the pleasure of watching Donghae in absolute sexual pleasure was more than enough compensation. Slowly withdrawing, Hyukjae pulled the condom off and tied it, tossing it into the small wastebin he'd moved from the bathroom to the bedroom the night before. He grabbed the washcloth still on the nightstand and gently wiped away the come all over Donghae's stomach and headed up to his chest before wiping away the excess lube and checking Donghae for any injuries.

 

Once the washcloth was back on the nightstand, Hyukjae rolled Donghae off the pillow and onto his side, cuddling up beside him, letting their naked bodies stick together. “Are you okay?” Hyukjae finally asked.

 

Donghae nodded. “Yeah, I'm okay,” he replied, his voice stronger. “I mean, my ass stings a little bit, but that's normal, right?”

 

“After how hard I fucked you, I'd be surprised if it wasn't. Is it too much?”

 

Donghae shook his head, a blush drifting up his neck. “It feels kind of nice, to be honest.”

 

Hyukjae grinned and pressed a kiss to Donghae's nose. “Mmm, how were you with the spanking? Was it too much?”

 

“Oh God no. I mean, I moved, didn't I?”

 

Hyukjae raised an eyebrow. “So you were okay with it?”

 

“Yeah. Like you didn't spank me for any reason, just for what you said you would. So yeah, I'm definitely okay with it.” Donghae blushed. “You can even do it a little more. I kind of liked it.”

 

Hyukjae grinned and cuddled Donghae closer. “That's good to know.” He pushed a kiss into Donghae's cheek. “We can definitely try it out more, see if it's something that you want to add.”

 

“We can?”

 

“Sure, if you like it, then you should be able to enjoy it.”

 

“Do you like it?”

 

Hyukjae shrugged. “If I'm really turned on, then I'll occasionally enjoy being spanked, but it's not high on my list. I like giving out the spanks more,” he added.

 

Donghae tilted his head curiously. “What do you like?”

 

“You,” Hyukjae swiftly answered. “I like you wanting to get on your knees for me, I like you wanting to submit to me.” He smiled. “It's kind of humbling in a way, having all of this control and watching you just come apart for me. I really like it.”

 

Donghae blushed, but smiled. “I like it too.”

 

Hyukjae pulled his lover close and smiled. “Do you have to go into work?”

 

Donghae shook his head. “It's Saturday, remember?”

 

“Oh right. Then why did you have a meeting this morning?”

 

Donghae scrunched his nose cutely. “He just got back from Japan and wanted to have a meeting today when he got back.” He sighed. “I really need to try and remember what meetings I have scheduled when.”

 

Hyukjae huffed a laugh. “Don't you have people for that?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Don't you have a secretary or something to remind you of stuff like that?”

 

“Oh, no. My last PA quit almost a year ago. Said that my schedule was too crazy and she didn't want to be yanked out of the country that much.” Hyukjae snorted a laugh as Donghae pouted. “Now that I have you in the flesh, _I_ don't want to be out of the country.”

 

Hyukjae smoothed his hands down Donghae's back. “I know, I was cranky when you were out of the country last time.”

 

“Me too,” Donghae said, shyly ducking his head. “Oh!” he exclaimed, his eyes brightening.

 

“Oh?”

 

Donghae bit his lip. “I remember Yesung saying that you had a business degree?”

 

“Yeah?” Hyukjae replied, not really knowing where Donghae's brain was ricocheting to.

 

“I need a PA, you need a job, and we both get cranky when I'm out of the country...”

 

Hyukjae smiled, his eyes crinkling upwards. “You're offering me a job to be your PA when we're naked and in bed?”

 

“Sure?” Donghae smiled back.

 

“Been having fantasies of me bending you over your desk and paddling you or something?”

 

Donghae bit his lip. “Would you?” his voice a mix of fear and excitement.

 

Hyukjae looked at Donghae seriously. “Only if you asked me.”

 

Donghae looked around nervously. “Think we can put it on a list of things to maybe try?”

 

“If you're comfortable with it, sure,” Hyukjae agreed. He made a small humming noise in the back of his throat. “I'd best accept your offer of a job,” he said, just a touch of wickedness in his voice. “Make sure that you aren't getting into any... _trouble_.”

 

Donghae smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

 

–

 

Jongwoon woke up with a pounding headache and wrapped around Youngwoon, both of them only in their boxers.

 

“Fuck,” he muttered. “What the hell did we do last night?”

 

“Not as much as what we would have if we were sober,” Youngwoon grumbled back. “Go back to sleep, Jongwoon, it's Saturday.”

 

Not being able to argue with that logic with a pounding hangover, Jongwoon shrugged, snuggled back into Youngwoon's chest, and closed his eyes.


	8. /08

For Hyukjae, Monday was a _very_ weird day. Being in the same room as his lover and his submissive while pretending that he didn't know Donghae from anyone else in the room (and knew what Donghae looked like on the verge of orgasm and how he sounded, soft and pleading, when he was begging Hyukjae for his orgasm) while Donghae was telling the head of the hiring department that she needed to process Hyukjae's paperwork and get him a desk and back up to Donghae's office in an hour was a very odd experience.

 

Though he was left almost dumbfounded (and a little more insightful into _why_ Donghae wanted to submit) by Donghae's rapid orders about the paperwork and how much Hyukjae was to be paid, he got through the initial awkwardness with the head of hiring, barely giving any information as to how Donghae hired him, only saying that they had met at a coffee shop and had conversed.

 

He was knocking on Donghae's office door with two minutes to spare of Donghae's ordered hour, a cup of coffee in his hand.

 

“Enter,” Donghae called out, barely heard through the thick door.

 

“CEO Lee? I'm back,” Hyukjae said, closing the door firmly behind him.

 

Donghae smiled a little. “Perfect timing. Is that for me?”

 

“Yes,” Hyukjae replied, setting the cup down on Donghae's desk. “What tasks do you need me to do during the meeting you have in half an hour?”

 

With the door closed and no eyes on him, Donghae blinked a little and looked lost, the reality of the situation seeming to crash in on him. “Um...”

 

After watching him flounder for a few moments, Hyukjae crooked a couple of fingers at him, pleased when Donghae was standing before him in a few seconds. “Donghae, after this moment, I am just your employee. I will never humiliate you publicly or mention our relationship to anyone without talking to you beforehand, as per our contract okay?” he said, stroking under Donghae's chin softly and liking how Donghae's eyes fell slightly. “And while we are on working hours, you are CEO Lee, I am your personal assistant and secretary.”

 

Donghae nodded, but he tilted his face upwards a little. Hyukjae smiled a little and drifted a finger over Donghae's lips. “You'll get a kiss when we're off work and in private. Understood?”

 

“Yes Hyukkie,” Donghae breathed softly.

 

Hyukjae smiled a little. “Such a good boy,” he muttered. With one final stroke to Donghae's chin, he stepped back, putting some space between their bodies. He watched Donghae blink and take a deep breath, shaking himself back into CEO mode.

 

“Um, for today, just follow me. It will probably take IT a while to set up a system for you to use. I've got a planner here somewhere that I've been jotting things down in, but it's kind of a mess and I _really_ need to get all of these meetings straight and know what my business is doing and where I'm headed at any given moment. I'd rather not be surprised and having to buy tickets out of the country the night before I have to leave again.”

 

Hyukjae nodded. “Of course. Where's the planner?”

 

Donghae started a little. “Um, right here,” he said, picking up a bulging planner and handing it to Hyukjae.

 

Hyukjae smiled a little. “I'll look over it while IT is setting up. Is there anything else you require CEO Lee?”

 

Donghae looked a little put out by the title, but he took a breath and shook his head. “No, thank you. I'll need you to accompany me to my next meeting which is in... about twenty five minutes.”

 

Hyukjae nodded. “Of course. I'll be right outside.”

 

–

 

They had a late dinner at Hyukjae's tiny apartment, and Hyukjae was having a wonderful time teasing Donghae, a firm hand curving around the thigh that he'd dragged across his lap. Donghae was already hard and shifting slightly, but Hyukjae kept his hand where it was, his eyes trained on the television that he'd flipped on, the volume a little louder than normal.

 

“Keep eating,” he murmured during a commercial break, grabbing another bite of the takeout.

 

They ate in silence, and when the takeout containers were in the trash and their utensils cleaned, Hyukjae pulled Donghae onto his lap, pressing a hand to still-present bulge underneath sweat pants. Donghae whimpered a little, panting for air, dropping his head back.

 

“Donghae, are you paying attention?” he asked.

 

“Yes Hyukkie,” Donghae whimpered, still panting a little.

 

“Good, because we need to discuss the spanking, and if I recall one of our conversations over the phone, you mentioned hair pulling as well.”

 

Donghae nodded, almost frantic. Hyukjae chuckled a little and slid Donghae off his lap, already hating the lack of warmth. He pulled the notebook off the low table and flipped it to the page that had their contract written out. He grabbed the pen that was stuck through the metal rings and made a new bullet point. “Is spanking something that you want to receive as either punishment or reward?”

 

“I – I think so,” Donghae replied, swallowing. “I can say no, right?”

 

Hyukjae smiled reassuringly. “Yes, you can always say no to anything, especially if it's our particular playtime. And I would like to add in a first word if you want spanking or hair pulling added.”

 

“First word?” Donghae asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

 

“It's like your safe word of _whale_. But it's more of a standby thing. If you say _whale_ then everything stops right then with no questions asked. With a first word, I will stop and give you time to recover and see if you want to proceed or stop.”

 

“Oh! Really?”

 

Hyukjae nodded. “It's something I like to have, some extra reassurance for both of us that things won't go too far.”

 

Donghae made a noise of understanding. “So what do you want me to say for a first word?”

 

Hyukjae smiled as he was jotting down the agreement of adding spanking and hair pulling to their playtime. “I was going to let you pick.”

 

Donghae's face went adorably blank for a second before he pursed his lips. “Um...”

 

Hyukjae continued writing, making note that there would be no playtime or any mention of their relationship while during working hours. Donghae could have the option of requesting some play while in the building, but it would be after work times. He tapped the pen against his lips for a second.

 

“Turtle?” Donghae asked, interrupting Hyukjae's train of thought.

 

Hyukjae blinked for a sec, wondering for a second what the random word was for, but then he smiled. “Is that what you want your first word to be?”

 

Donghae nodded, a faint blush on his cheeks.

 

Smiling, Hyukjae wrote down the addition of Donghae's first word. “Is there anything else you'd like to add?” he asked, tilting the notebook so Donghae could read.

 

Donghae's head tilted, and Hyukjae smiled as the business look took over Donghae's face. “Is 'work time' including things like lunch or breaks since technically it's free time?”

 

“Does it need to?” Hyukjae asked, curious as to what Donghae was getting at.

 

Donghae licked his lips, shifting his eyes to his fingers, which were twisting a little nervously. “I occasionally have bad days and you make me so I'm clear headed again. I usually just leave work, but some days I can't and I don't make good decisions when I'm messed up like that...”

 

Hyukjae reached out, drifting his fingers lightly over Donghae's. “If you're comfortable with it, we can put in that if you need, we can play during lunch or breaks.”

 

Donghae nodded. “Please? It'd really give me a sense of security.”

 

“Sure,” Hyukjae replied, adding in the stipulation for breaks or lunches if Donghae needed. “If you need it, just tell me, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“As far as the spanking... do you have any particular requests as far as toys or the lack thereof if you want?”

 

Donghae shifted his weight. “I don't know...” he shyly said. “I've never been spanked before you.”

 

Hyukjae nodded, accepting it for what it was. “Okay, we can leave that open and see what you're comfortable with. I added in the hair pulling as well, so you can ask for it anytime, along with toys.” Pressing a kiss to Donghae's cheek, he offered the pen. “Go ahead and sign if you're agreeable.”

 

Donghae scrawled his name, and Hyukjae signed below him, flipping the notebook closed and pushing it back into the pile of notebooks he kept on the table. Looping his arm around Donghae, he nuzzled his face into Donghae's neck, hearing the small noise that left Donghae's throat. Pulling at the t-shirt collar, he nibbled a little on the collarbone he'd exposed, satisfied when Donghae let himself be pressed down into the sofa. Pressing a kiss to the reddened skin, he folded his hands across Donghae's chest and rested his chin on his hands, smirking a little as Donghae's legs wrapped around his waist.

 

Donghae's eyes were already dark when they opened. “Hyukkie...”

 

Hyukjae let the smirk grow. “Yes Donghae?”

 

“Could you um... you know...”

 

“Use your words, Donghae,” Hyukjae teased, rolling his hips down.

 

Donghae covered his face in embarrassment. “Would you spank me please?” he mumbled from behind his hands.

 

Hyukjae tilted his head, as though he hadn't heard Donghae. “What was that?”

 

“Spank me please,” Donghae said louder, having moved his hands away from his mouth.

 

Hyukjae smiled at the red flush flooding Donghae's face with color. Softly tugging Donghae's hands away from his face, he waited until Donghae peeked up at him. “What do you say if you want to pause?” he asked firmly.

 

“Turtle.” Hyukjae nodded at the prompt reply.

 

“And what do you say if you want to stop?”

 

“Whale.”

 

Smiling, he kissed Donghae. “Such a good boy,” he mumbled, watching Donghae's eyes lower in pleasure. Lifting himself off of Donghae, he helped Donghae up off the sofa, rubbing the soft curve of Donghae's ass. Pulling his hand back, he softly slapped at Donghae's ass, watching Donghae jump a little. “Go down the hall and the door on the left is my bedroom. Take off your clothes, put them neatly on the chair there and sit on the bed. Understood?”

 

Donghae nodded. “Yes Hyukkie.”

 

“You have two minutes,” Hyukjae said, pecking Donghae's lips. “Better get going.”  
  


Donghae walked quickly down the hall, and Hyukjae detoured to the kitchen, grabbing a couple of water bottles from his refrigerator and then went to the bathroom to wet a washcloth. He was impressed that Donghae was not only already on the bed within the two minutes, but had also folded his clothes before setting them down onto the chair.

 

Gifting Donghae with a pleased look, he set the items in his hand down and crossed the room to the large wardrobe. Opening the door and pulling out one of the drawers, he smiled as he saw the wide variety of toys he'd gathered over the years. Turning, he watched Donghae, who was watching him with wide, dark eyes.

 

Hyukjae smiled a little, his mind teasing him with an image of Donghae with a cock ring wrapped around his dick, and a prostate massager in his ass while Hyukjae turned the skin of his bottom red. Grabbing the two items he definitely wanted, he grabbed the paddle with leather on one side and velvet on the other as well. Shoving the drawer closed with his elbow, he closed the door. He was already smiling, knowing how he wanted their playtime to progress.

 

Hyukjae set each of the items down on the bed and settled himself there as well, crossing a leg underneath himself. “Are you comfortable with all of these, Donghae?”

 

He allowed Donghae time to investigate and touch each item before him, hesitant fingers and shy glances upwards making him smile reassuringly.

 

“You can always say no to any of them,” he reminded.

 

Donghae tilted his head curiously and held up the prostate massager. “What is this one?”

 

“It's a prostate massager. The larger end is inserted, and the little curved part you have your finger on is to rub the perineum for more stimulation. It works best if you're moving,” Hyukjae added in, a little naughtily. “I added in the cock ring because you'll probably have at least one orgasm before I will allow you to come.”

 

“Oh...” Donghae breathed, his eyes widening. “Um... yes.”

 

“Yes?” Hyukjae asked, raising his eyebrows.

 

Donghae nodded. “Yes I'm comfortable with all of these, Hyukkie.”

 

Hyukjae smiled, beyond pleased. Donghae was nervous, but willing to expand outward with a firm safety system in place. “Good boy,” he praised, watching Donghae flush. “Stand up and bend over, feet shoulder width apart, ass facing me, and grab your ankles.”

 

Donghae scrambled to obey him, and as Hyukjae rose to grab the lube from the nightstand, he patted Donghae's butt softly. “Good job.” He grabbed the lube and patted Donghae's butt again as he passed by. Sitting back down on the bed, he grabbed the massager and liberally doused it with lube. Tilting the bottle up, he dropped a little on Donghae's sphincter as well, grinning to himself as he watched it contract from the cooler lube. He worked the massager in slowly, gently loosening the muscles and listening to Donghae's breathing change. Hyukjae knew that the massager was in properly when Donghae gave off a throaty moan, clenching the massager that was held in his ass, and Hyukjae situated the perineum massager a little more firmly against Donghae's skin. “Stand up,” he ordered.

 

Donghae did so, breathing hard. Hyukjae picked up the cock ring and passed it into Donghae's hand.

 

“Put it on, and make sure it's around the base of your cock. Then get on the bed on all fours. You are allowed to make noise and beg, but there will be no whining, understood?”

 

“Yes Hyukkie,” Donghae panted as he slid the cock ring down his shaft. He crawled up on the bed, and Hyukjae picked up the paddle, feeling his own heart rate jump in excitement. Going to the other side of the bed, he offered the leathered side of the paddle to Donghae, enjoying the flushed cheeks and swelling lips.

 

“Give it a kiss.”

 

Donghae stared at him as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to the butter-soft leather. Bending down, Hyukjae silently tapped his lips, smiling when Donghae leaned up to kiss him as well. Hyukjae ran his fingers through Donghae's hair as he crossed back over to the other side, gently caressing Donghae's skin with the paddle. Pushing firmly, he set his fingers against the small of Donghae's back.

 

“Start rocking.”

 

Donghae rocked back and forth, small moans breaking free. Hyukjae had intended it as such, knowing that the prostate massager would rub Donghae's prostate with the movement. With one last caress, he pulled his hand back and landed a half-strength spank to Donghae's flesh with the leather side. Donghae squealed, but he didn't stop rocking himself. Rubbing the spot with the other side of the paddle, he waited a moment, then repeated the action on the other cheek. He kept the spanking somewhat light to begin with, letting Donghae gradually get used to the sensations.

 

“Hyukkie,” Donghae moaned.

 

Hyukjae smiled. “Yes, Donghae?”

 

“Could you... um... do it harder please?”

 

Hyukjae had to breathe out slowly and push his hand against his own erection. He never would have thought that Donghae asking to be paddled would turn him on as it did, but he took in another steadying breath before he pulled back and landed a good hard spank on Donghae's ass, watching the flesh ripple. Donghae cried out, but Hyukjae ignored it as it wasn't either of the safe words leaving Donghae's lips. Soothing the sting for a second, he looked over. “You will get exactly nine more spanks like that, Donghae, but if you disobey me, I will take one away for each time. Understood?”

 

Donghae nodded quickly. “Yes Hyukkie.” He was silent for a moment before he spoke again. “Thank you, Hyukkie.”

 

Hyukjae smiled, pleased. “Such a good boy,” he praised. “So mindful of your manners.”

 

He enjoyed the tease, in watching Donghae bend himself to Hyukjae's will, and after Donghae obeyed his order to spread his legs a little more on the bed, he pulled back and landed another spank. By the time he'd gotten to seven spanks, Donghae cried out, his hands clenching on the bed, and Hyukjae could tell it was a little different.

 

“Hyukkie,” Donghae cried, his voice just on the edge of a whine.

 

“Yes Donghae?” Hyukjae answered, proud of himself when his voice didn't waver.

 

“I – I feel like I'm about to come,” Donghae panted, his face screwing up.

 

Hyukjae smiled. “That's why I made you put the cock ring on. You may have an orgasm when I spank you again, understood?”

 

Donghae nodded his head quickly. “Thank you Hyukkie.”

 

Hyukjae cooed. “So good,” he praised, pulling his hand back and landing a solid blow to Donghae's ass again, pleased at the rosy glow.

 

Donghae screamed, and Hyukjae watched Donghae's sphincter contract around the prostate massager as he experienced what was probably the first dry orgasm of his life. Hyukjae make sure that Donghae kept rocking back and forth, prolonging the intense sensation of the orgasm. As Donghae's head dropped, Hyukjae landed the last two spanks in quick succession, rubbing the sore skin with the felt side of the paddle.

 

“Okay there, Donghae?” Hyukjae asked quietly, still rubbing the felt across the sore skin. He kept rubbing with the velvet side of the paddle until he saw Donghae draw in a deep breath of air, his head pulling back.

 

“I'm... I'm okay,” Donghae said slowly, wincing as he unclenched his fingers from the sheets.

 

“Want to keep going or is it too much?”

 

Donghae shook his head. “Keep going please.”

 

Hyukjae smiled at the soft, almost dreamy tone to Donghae's voice, and he guessed that his submissive was riding on an endorphin high. He tapped on Donghae's hip. “Lie flat on your back and take the cock ring off,” he ordered.

 

As Donghae rolled over, Hyukjae grabbed the bottle of lube and stretched himself out next to Donghae as Donghae was hissing as the silicon cock ring kept grabbing at his skin. Playing with Donghae's hair, Hyukjae nuzzled Donghae's cheek. “You're doing so good, Donghae,” he praised just to watch Donghae's lips curve.

 

“I want to be good for you,” Donghae replied quietly.

 

Brushing his lips across Donghae's, he pulled back a little and rolled over, grabbing a condom from the nightstand, but didn't open it. “You look like you're mostly calmed back down and you can actually hold on until I give you permission to come,” he teased lightly.

 

Donghae smiled up at him. “I wouldn't until you tell me anyway.”

 

Hyukjae huffed a laugh. “You could try, but after a certain point, unless you grab yourself you wouldn't be able to stop.” Ripping the package open, he watched Donghae's eyes close as Hyukjae easily rolled the condom down on Donghae's dick.

 

“Hyukkie?” Donghae asked, a little uncertainly.

 

Hyukjae smiled. “I told you I was going to ride you,” he said, his voice wicked. “Just because you submit to me doesn't mean that I don't enjoy fucking from a different position. And you look pretty comfortable with that massager, it would be a shame to pull it out.”

 

Donghae smiled softly. “What would you like me to do Hyukkie?”

 

Hyukjae rumbled a little in his chest. “Give me a kiss,” he ordered, getting his fingers wet with lube. Donghae rolled towards him, his head lowered, and brushed their lips before fitting his lips to Hyukjae's. They kissed for a good long while, long enough for Hyukjae to stretch himself out and get on top of Donghae. Breaking the kiss, Hyukjae looked down at Donghae. “Don't move,” he ordered.

 

He held Donghae steady while he sank down, his breath hissing out. Forcing himself to breath steadily and evenly, he waited on his body to readjust. It had been a very long time since he'd had the pleasure of something thicker than his toys inside him, and he needed a moment to readjust. Donghae was biting his lower lip hard, his eyebrows furrowed with the effort of not moving. Leaning forward, he drifted his dry fingers underneath Donghae's chin, murmuring soft praising words that made Donghae's eyebrows relax.

 

Hyukjae's first thrust of his hips downward made both of them moan and he snarled as he set an almost brutal pace, each thrust of his hips downward making Donghae cry out. Each cry out reminded Hyukjae of the noises Donghae made while getting spanked, and with the right tilt of his hips down, he did a little noise making of his own as his prostate finally got a direct hit. Looking down, he saw Donghae's face scrunched up, his eyes tightly closed.

 

“Look at me,” he barked.

 

Donghae's eyes promptly opened, focusing on Hyukjae.

 

Hyukjae rolled his hips down again, gasping. He wouldn't last much longer, and with another thrust down, he felt his orgasm start. “Donghae, _come_ ,” he ordered sharply, his order almost drowned out by Donghae's orgasmic cry, and he felt Donghae thrust hard upwards. Hyukjae threw his head backwards, relishing the sensations nearly crashing through his body. Falling forward, he rested and breathed while lying on Donghae's chest, ignoring for the moment the come sealing their bodies together and feeling so incredibly full with Donghae still inside him.

 

Taking a deep breath of air in, he pushed himself up, hissing a little as he pulled himself off Donghae. They worked together cleaning themselves up, and Hyukjae enjoyed bending Donghae over the bathroom sink to pull the prostate massager out in order to clean it. Once the toy and their bodies were washed with soap, Hyukjae pulled Donghae down with him into bed, smiling when Donghae hugged him right back, and Hyukjae rubbed Donghae's ass.

 

“How do you feel?” Hyukjae asked.

 

Donghae hummed happily for a moment. “Really good, a little thirsty, but really, _really_ good. That was beyond amazing.”

 

Hyukjae chuckled. “I'm glad you liked it. You'll probably be sore in the morning when the endorphin high wears off.”

 

Donghae grinned. “Probably, but I still like it.”

 

“Go ahead and grab some water, I brought them out for us to drink. Are you sore anywhere else?”

 

Donghae rolled over even as he shook his head, and Hyukjae smiled at the still rosy bottom. “I just feel really good now, like my brain got cleared out.”

 

“Good,” Hyukjae replied. “Come here and let's have a good cuddle before bed, we both need to be up early for work tomorrow,” he said, setting the alarm and plugging his phone in.

 

Donghae pulled the covers over them and snuggled into Hyukjae's body as Hyukjae turned the light off.


	9. /09

Hyukjae tapped his foot as he waited for the water to heat for the tea. He'd gone to fetch the tea after he'd shown one of the major shareholders, an older man who had introduced himself as Park Geun Hyung, into Donghae's office. The wide smile that had crossed Donghae's face after a few days of near constant frowning, intense stress, and Donghae dropping almost completely into his submissive role off work was a small, reassuring sign. Hyukjae knew that Donghae was under a lot of pressure for the quarterly shareholders meeting, as the engagement Donghae had alluded to over the phone would have been a combined business and personal merger, and as Donghae had called off both, he would need to account for the possibility of lost profits. He hadn't brought it up, as he knew that Donghae was under enough stress, but their contract was soon to end unless they agreed to extend it.

 

Blowing out a breath as the kettle beeped, he briefly rubbed his chest. He wanted to extend their time together, having grown enamored of Donghae, but no matter how calm and understanding he wanted to be, the fear of rejection was still there. Shaking his head, he put the tea into the water to let it steep as he carried it to Donghae's office. Knocking twice to announce his presence, he opened the door with one hand, balancing the tray with a hand.

 

It appeared as though his knock hadn't been heard because as soon as he walked in, he heard the end of a sentence he wasn't sure if he was meant to hear.

 

“...Donghae, I've known you since you were born and your father dragged me to the hospital with him. Do you really think I'm not totally aware of why you called off the engagement?” The voice was gravelly and low, but the soft caring in the tone belied the older man's feelings for Donghae.

 

Hyukjae quietly slid the tea tray onto a side table and caught Donghae's eyes to indicate that he would leave, but the almost desperation stilled him. Donghae was looking at him, even with such a brief look, like he was a needed lifeline.

 

Donghae dropped his eyes, and Hyukjae blinked, making sure that his face was carefully blank. “Halbae...” Donghae murmured.

 

Geun Hyung caught Donghae's hands. “Donghae, you've been happier in the past month than you have been in a _long_ time, like you've finally accepted a part of yourself.”

 

Donghae's face crumpled, like he was trying to force himself to hold tears back. “But Halbae...”

 

Geun Hyung rubbed a old, wizened hand along Donghae's arm and pulled him close for a hug. Hyukjae couldn't hear much of what was being said, but he did manage to catch the soft reassurances that yes, he loved Donghae no matter what, and Hyukjae smiled a little. “I'd like to meet whoever it is that is making you so happy, get their measure for myself.”

 

Donghae ducked his head, shyly rearranging his hair. “I'd have to ask him,” he finally said quietly.

 

Hyukjae withdrew to hover near the door as their visit came to an end, Geun Hyung reassuring Donghae one last time that he would always be Halbae and that no one would ever find out anything from him. Hyukjae bowed to the older man as he left, and as the door shut firmly, Donghae stared at Hyukjae so longingly, his eyes turning red, and Hyukjae knew that this was a completely extenuating circumstance. Crooking his fingers at Donghae, he wrapped his arms around Donghae's back, rubbing his cheek along Donghae's hair when Donghae stood before him.

 

“You did so good,” he murmured quietly. “There's no good way to get through that, but you did absolutely the best you could and I'm really proud of you.”

 

Donghae shook in his arms, and Hyukjae just kept muttering assurance and praise, knowing it would calm him down. Finally with a near sob, Donghae latched his arms around Hyukjae's waist. “I don't want you to go,” he said, his voice almost wrecked. “Please don't go,” he sobbed, crying into Hyukjae's chest and his fingers curving into Hyukjae.

 

Pulling Donghae closer, Hyukjae petted his hair. “Do you want to extend our contract?” he asked quietly. Donghae was already nodding, and Hyukjae let out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding. Cupping Donghae's face, he smiled. “I do too. I was going to wait for a couple of days after today because I know how stressed you've been, but we'll take care of that tonight when we're off work, okay?”

 

Donghae sniffed and nodded, the tears slowing. Hyukjae rubbed his thumbs along Donghae's cheeks, drying them. He huffed a little. “We can't have you showing up to the meeting like this. Have some tea and I'll get you a cool cloth, okay?”

 

“Thank you Hyukkie,” Donghae said softly. Hyukjae sent Donghae towards the tea with a soft pat to his ass while he ducked outside to wet down a washcloth from the executive restroom. When he came back in, a soft smile tilted his lips. Donghae was stretched out on the sofa, a half-drunk cup of tea on the table, and his arm slung over his eyes.

 

Hyukjae sat down and readjusted Donghae's head to rest in his lap as he gently wipe the remaining tears off Donghae's cheeks and pressing the cloth gently on Donghae's eyes. Donghae rubbed his head backwards along Hyukjae's thigh, reaching up to hold the cloth and tangling with Hyukjae's fingers. Hyukjae looked at the clock, noting that they still had fifteen minutes before they needed to leave to attend the meeting, and he turned back just in time to see Donghae's fingers fidget along his waist. Sure enough, Donghae's jaw was working a little as well, as if he was talking to himself.

 

Hyukjae had seen the behavior before, and it usually occurred when Donghae's brain was chattering away at him. Letting Donghae try and work things out for a while, he kept a watch on the clock. When they only had five minutes left, he moved the cloth off Donghae's eyes and smiled down at him when his eyes opened.

 

“It's almost time to go, let's get you put back together.”

 

Donghae nodded and sat up, drinking the rest of his tea. Hyukjae didn't have to say anything as he walked to Donghae's desk and pulled open a drawer. Donghae had already put his cup on the tray and was standing before him, his hands still twisting a little. Hyukjae rubbed below his chin with a finger. “Good boy,” he said quietly, watching Donghae's lips curve a little. Brushing Donghae's hair out, he arranged little pieces to give it a sense of style. He noted Donghae's eyes still looking around, as though looking for something to hold his attention. Sighing, Hyukjae put the brush down and stilled Donghae's hands.

 

“What do you need, Donghae?” he asked softly.

 

Donghae fidgeted within his grip. “My brain just won't _concentrate_ and it's not lunch yet and I can't leave...”

 

Hyukjae squeezed his hands. “Would you like some orders to concentrate on?” he offered. He'd need to make it clear later that the day was an extraordinary one and that he wouldn't normally offer something like that.

 

Donghae stilled and looked at him, eyes wide. “Please?” he finally said.

 

Hyukjae let go of Donghae's hands and leaned back, bringing a finger to his lips in thought. “Very well. Your orders are to figure out how to please me over lunch, and if I'm happy with it, you get a nice reward in choosing how you get to come. If I'm not happy with it, you will have to wait until the end of the day to try and please me again to earn your orgasm. Agreed?”

 

“Yes Hyukkie,” Donghae said, his voice in the soft tone he really appreciated in his submissive. “Will um... will you please spank me over lunch to help me clear my head out?” he asked, his eyes dropping and face flushing.

 

Hyukjae found it kind of adorable that Donghae always blushed when he asked for a spanking. “Yes. How many spanks you get is determined by how happy I am with your suggestion, but you won't be spanked any less than once with my hand. Does that sound agreeable?”

 

Donghae nodded quickly. “Yes Hyukkie. Thank you.”

 

He smiled. “Such a good boy,” he murmured, scratching under Donghae's chin. “Concentrate now, we have to leave.”

 

Donghae took a deep breath, and Hyukjae could tell that the orders had helped. Donghae was steady and sure as they left the office, once again immersed in their work lives. Hyukjae was actually very surprised at how calmly and firmly Donghae ran the meeting, shutting down discussion of the broken engagement and business deal with the reminder that he'd sacrificed all of his adult life to the company and that there were better opportunities elsewhere. Hyukjae jotted down notes on his tablet, checking emails during presentations. He'd need to make notes for Donghae to check up with a few departments, and replied to a few of the department heads. A few of them obviously preferred dealing with Hyukjae already, routing requests for Donghae to approve or disapprove through Hyukjae, knowing that they would be seen. He could see Donghae tapping on his own tablet off and on, and Hyukjae wondered what he was looking at.

 

Once the meeting had been adjourned, Hyukjae told Donghae to wait for him in his office, as he'd placed an order for food just before the meeting let out and he needed to get it. Donghae had nodded once and while he entered his office, Hyukjae took the elevator down, forcing his brain away from thinking about Donghae bent over his desk, at least for the immediate moment. After he'd gathered their food and was back at Donghae's office. Taking a deep breath he knocked.

 

“Who is it?” Donghae called, and Hyukjae felt his pulse jump. Donghae usually just called out a lazy 'enter' to him.

 

“It's Hyukjae, CEO Lee.”

 

“Come in.”

 

Opening the door just enough to slip inside, Hyukjae felt his breath catch. Donghae had shed his jacket and tie, the first couple of buttons on his shirt undone, but what made him pause was Donghae kneeling by the sofa, his tablet on the table and his hands folded in his lap. Hissing his breath out, he pressed his free hand to his dick, which had already started to harden, then he turned and made sure the door was locked.

 

“Is this okay?” Donghae quietly asked.

 

“Did you want to do this for me?” Hyukjae asked.

 

Donghae nodded.

 

“Then it's more than okay. I love this little surprise.” Crossing to the sofa, he set the food down on the table and cupped Donghae's face. “What do you say if you want to stop?”

 

“Whale. Turtle is standby.”

 

“Such a good boy,” Hyukjae praised. “Let's eat first, and then you can show me what you thought of,” he said, tapping the space next to him in a silent command. Since it was just something small, they were done within fifteen minutes, and after the refuse was packed back up in the bag, Donghae shyly offered his tablet to Hyukjae. Thumbing it on, his eyebrows arched. Two first class tickets to Fiji were chosen, and it would only be a few clicks before they were ready to be booked, and as he thumbed through, he saw the rental accommodations of what looked like a private island.

 

“I um... haven't had a holiday in almost five years and I'd love to spend some time alone with you and...”

 

Hyukjae interrupted him with a kiss. Hyukjae was more pleased with the fact that Donghae was pleased with the idea of a holiday and that Donghae had thought of a holiday to please Hyukjae just totally blew him away. “You are _so good_ ,” he murmured, watching Donghae's eyes unfocus slightly. “I am _very_ pleased with your idea, because you're doing it for you too. You have thirty seconds to decide how you want to come and another fifteen seconds to bend over your desk, with your bare ass sticking out.”

 

“I'd really like to come in your mouth,” Donghae said quietly, his hands busy with his belt buckle.

 

Hyukjae chuckled. “Very well. Get over to your desk.”

 

“Thank you Hyukkie.”

 

Hyukjae made a pleased noise. “I like how you're minding your manners,” he said as he stood. “You've been really good about that lately.” Reaching out, he rubbed Donghae's bare ass for a moment. “You will receive four spanks with my hand, Donghae. Understood?”

 

“Yes, thank you.”

 

Hyukjae hummed low in his throat as he pulled his hand back and landed a full smack on one perfect (to him) cheek. Donghae muffled his cry with his arm, and Hyukjae soothed the flushing skin before he landed another smack. Donghae's legs were shaking slightly after the last smack, and Hyukjae rubbed the red skin and up to press his fingers into the small of Donghae's back in a brief massage. Pressing his still-clothed hips against Donghae's, he grinned at the little whimper when his hand wrapped around Donghae's dick. “Go lay down on the sofa.”

 

Donghae stood, hissing a breath in, and Hyukjae arched an eyebrow. “Okay?”

 

Donghae nodded and stepped out of his clothes. “Yes Hyukkie.”

 

Hyukjae watched Donghae's ass blatantly as Donghae walked back to the sofa. “Go ahead and take off your shirt, too.”

 

Donghae's eyes were dark and calm, a small curve to his lips, an arm slung low on his stomach while the other was thrown over his head. Hyukjae noted happily that even though Donghae's cock was starting to have precome dripping out, he didn't reach down. Hyukjae stripped his shirt, not wanting anything to stain it, and pulled the one condom he kept in his wallet out. Ripping the packet open, he tossed the trash into the bag with the food and firmly grabbed Donghae's cock. Donghae whimpered and arched his back slightly. Giving his lover a couple of teasing strokes, he finally rolled the condom on, watching Donghae's eyes roll back into his head. Hyukjae tapped Donghae's far shoulder, right where a fading mark was, and Donghae's eyes flew open.

 

Donghae lifted up, offering the wide expanse of skin to Hyukjae. Leaning over, Hyukjae attached his mouth to the skin that stretched invitingly over a collarbone and sucked hard, right where he'd left the previous mark. Donghae's head rolled back, a soft moan leaving his throat, his fingers gripping the back of Hyukjae's head. Once he was certain that a nice sized mark would be left from his lips and teeth, he pulled back, watching Donghae's eyes slowly open. Once they had gotten a free day, Hyukjae had brought up leaving a discreet mark on Donghae's skin, and he'd explained that he had a pretty large kink for it, something that only they knew was there. They'd worked out a couple of spots that could be easily covered with clothes, and wouldn't cause Donghae any undue pain or embarrassment. And Donghae hadn't left the bed in a little over a month without a mark.

 

Leaning up, he kissed Donghae softly, surely, and threaded his fingers through Donghae's hair. Once he left Donghae's lips, he dropped a soft kiss on the mark that was already turning a splotchy red and moved down to attach his lips to a nipple. He didn't tease long, knowing that their lunch breaks were never long enough for it, and Donghae's abdomen contracted as he kissed downwards.

 

Donghae cried out as Hyukjae sank his mouth down, the sound muffled by his hands. Hyukjae swirled his tongue as much as he could with a condom in the way, holding it in place with his hand. Since both of them wanted to extend the contract, it might behoove them both to get tested, just in case a condom broke on them. Sinking his mouth all the way down, he moaned a little, happy with Donghae's soft, pleading sound. Bobbing his head, he waited until Donghae was rocking his hips, then reached up, his fingers catching on Donghae's chin. Donghae obligingly tilted his head down until Hyukjae's fingers slipped inside his mouth. He felt Donghae's tongue swirl around his fingers, softly tugging on them with his tongue, the soft suction making him press his other hand to his own dick. Grabbing Donghae's dick again, he wanted Donghae to come fast, screaming around the fingers in his mouth. Lifting his mouth off, he waited until Donghae focused fuzzily on him.

 

“You're going to come Donghae, understood?”

 

Donghae nodded, continuing to suck on Hyukjae's fingers and even sucked a little more into his mouth.

 

Dropping his head back down, he sucked hard, hearing Donghae crying out around his fingers, and with one final drop of his head, Donghae's body arched up. Pulling his head off, he moved his hand, making sure that Donghae was thoroughly milked, his body twitching every so often. Grinning, he sat down on the sofa again, Donghae's bare legs over his, and he pulled Donghae up to lean heavily on him, softly rubbing his side to help him come down. Donghae's nose nudged his cheek and they shared a soft kiss. Hyukjae took one of Donghae's hands and silently rested it over his still hard cock. Donghae was soft and warm and a little fuzzy around the edges as he easily jerked Hyukjae off as they kissed and cuddled.

 

Hyukjae sighed when he looked at the clock. They had just a few minutes left of their hour long lunch break. Pressing a kiss to Donghae's cheek, he shifted Donghae's legs off him to wet down the washcloth that was still on the table with a bottle of water and they cleaned themselves quickly, stepping back into their clothes and checking each others' appearance. Donghae straightened his tie; he smoothed Donghae's lapels and straightened his hair.

 

“Feel better, Donghae?”

 

Donghae nodded. “Much better, thank you Hyukkie.”

 

“Are you sore anywhere?”

 

“Not really, just the good kind of sore where you spanked me.”

 

Hyukjae smiled. “Good,” he murmured, dropping a kiss on Donghae's nose before hugging him tightly. Donghae made a happy noise and hugged him back. Spinning Donghae around, he smiled at the happy laugh. “Time to go back to work, and don't forget you have that meeting tonight with Kwon Boa.”

 

Donghae's eyes were bright. “Oh right, we're taking her to Station, right?”

 

Hyukjae nodded. “I already asked hyung, he said that he'd be there.”

 

“Good, I just wish that I'd been able to get her there sooner, I feel bad that he's had to wait this entire time.”

 

Hyukjae smiled. “I'm sure that he'll survive a few more hours.”

 

Donghae chuckled. “All right, thank you.”

 

“Of course,” Hyukjae indulgently replied. “Is there anything else you require?”

 

Donghae picked up his tablet and tapped it against his leg. “Just let the department heads know that in a month, I'm out for a well deserved vacation for two weeks.” Donghae's lips quirked. “And while you will be reachable by email, you will likewise be out of the office because I am an unreasonable boss and demand that my personal assistant accompany me.”

 

Hyukjae smiled and nodded. “I'll let them know.”

 

–

 

Jongwoon really wanted to get drunk, but his head was bent over the water in a glass he'd ordered. He could get drunk after the contest. He gasped as a pair of firm hands set down on his shoulders and rubbed, but then relaxed.

 

“Still nothing?” Youngwoon asked.

 

Jongwoon shook his head. He'd had enough saved up to keep him afloat without a job, but the next month would deplete his small savings without income coming in. He'd applied at several places, but with the competitive job market, he felt like he was just pissing into the wind.

 

“Offer is still open.”

 

Jongwoon sighed. “Youngwoonie...”

 

Youngwoon slid into the booth next to him. “It's not pity, it's because you're my friend.”

 

Jongwoon sighed and quirked his lips. “And you're a lazy fuck who hates coming to my place.”

 

They shared a laugh, the tension breaking. Leaning his head onto the strong shoulder, he took a deep breath in, the scents of grease, gasoline, and metal still clinging to Youngwoon's skin, and Youngwoon dropped a hand under the table to squeeze his thigh. “You already sign up?”

 

Jongwoon nodded. “Hyukjae said that he'd be here earlier, too.”

 

“That means Donghae probably will too. Good, I need to talk to him about that Fairlady, see what he wants to do with it.”

 

“Is it fixable?”

 

Youngwoon nodded. “It can be fixed, the body's in sound condition and no rust, so it's just seeing what Donghae wants to do with it, if he wants to keep it or sell.”

 

“There's a difference?”

 

“Not really, not for a truly collectable car like the model of Fairlady that Donghae has. No matter what, I'd recommend that there be as many original parts as possible and only go for reproductions if there's no other options, and he's going to have to get the seats redone since the leather is cracking.” Youngwoon took a pull of his beer, and Jongwoon smiled a little. Youngwoon obviously loved what he did and knew what he was doing. Threading their hands together, he felt far more relaxed than he had been when he walked in. Youngwoon rumbled a laugh. “You've been getting really affectionate lately, considering finally dating me?”

 

He laughed. “Have you really _thought_ about dating me?” he returned.

 

“I know I have.” Youngwoon looked like he was going to continue, but the announcement from the stage silenced him. Jongwoon was quiet for a while, only speaking when Hyukjae slid into the booth.

 

“Hey hyungs,” Hyukjae greeted.

 

“Hey, Donghae with you?” Youngwoon answered.

 

“Yeah, need him?”

 

“Yeah, I finally finished looking over the cars he's got in the garage, I was going to call you in the morning to set up a meeting, but if he's here, I might as well talk to him now. I've got a list written down of what would need to be done to either up the insurance value or sell. The Fairlady needs the most work, since it's unrestored, and that's going to be the biggest chunk of money right there.”

 

Hyukjae peeked over his shoulder, and somewhere in the shadows, Jongwoon saw the glint of Donghae's golden blond hair next to a woman with long, dark hair. “We can head over in a few minutes, they're probably mostly done.” Turning back, he looked at Jongwoon. “How are things going hyung?”

 

Jongwoon shrugged. “About the same as last week. Maybe something will come in soon.”

 

Hyukjae smiled. “I'm sure it will.”

 

Jongwoon's eyes narrowed. “What are you up to?”

 

Hyukjae shrugged. “Not me, Donghae.”

 

“Okay what is your boyfriend up to?”

 

Hyukjae arched an eyebrow for a moment. “The woman he's meeting with is Kwon Boa, the head of his entertainment subsidiary. So do well tonight, hyung.”

 

Jongwoon took a large drink to settle the sudden nervousness in his stomach. “I wish I hadn't asked,” he groused.

 

Youngwoon snorted. “You say that like you weren't planning on winning already.”

 

He shrugged. “Little different having someone here to evaluate your singing that knows what they're doing as opposed to people just thinking it sounds nice.”

 

Youngwoon squeezed his hand. “You can do it.”

 

He blew out his breath and nodded. “I should get a closer table and get ready.”

 

He was in such a daze that he barely heard his name being called, and he really didn't recall how he even did on stage, but from the applause, he assumed that he had done well. Nervously tapping his fingers, he waited for the results, and once he had his prize winnings in hand, he meandered back to go find Youngwoon. Hyukjae waved him down, tilting his head at Kwon Boa meaningfully. Diverting to the table, he canted his eyes to the empty spot where Donghae and Youngwoon had been seated and raised an eyebrow at his former coworker.

 

“CEO Lee and Youngwoon ssi needed to confer.” Hyukjae's lips twitched, as did Jongwoon's. They both had mastered the art of professional titles and polite distance. “Youngwoon ssi did say that you sang well.”

 

He snorted lightly. “Of course he did,” he replied, his voice huskier than normal. The song he'd chosen had some higher notes in it, and while he had a solid range, those notes had been just on the upper edge.

 

“I've been told you're Kim Jongwoon,” Kwon Boa said, standing. “I'm Kwon Boa.”

 

Politely bowing and shaking her hand, he affirmed that he was indeed Kim Jongwoon. “What brings you here?” he asked politely, but curiously.

 

“You,” she answered shortly. “CEO Lee arranged to meet here for me to listen to you, and I clearly saw why. Halfway through the song, I was wondering why you were not already in my company.”

 

Taking a sip of water from the bottle Hyukjae had passed to him, Jongwoon shrugged. “Last time I tried to audition for your company, I was informed that I was too old and that your company was not currently looking for my talents.”

 

She blinked at him. “You're what age?”

 

“Thirty,” he answered simply, waiting for the immediate rejection.

 

“That's it?” She sighed, then waved a hand. “Your age should not be a hindrance, and I believe your voice should be perfectly suited for a particular group I'm putting together. You do need some vocal training, especially for your higher notes, but I've not heard that much _power_ behind someone's voice in a while.” She checked her watch. “It's a little late for me to be bothering the contract writers, they tend to get cranky after a certain hour, but I'd like you to show up at the company tomorrow morning at ten, and we'll talk details.”

 

He blinked a few times and pinched his thigh. When that hurt, he looked at Hyukjae. “I'm not dreaming am I?”

 

Hyukjae grinned at him, the gummy smile he was familiar with appearing. “No hyung, you're not dreaming. Just confirm with Kwon Boa nim that you'll be there tomorrow morning, and I'll remind you in the morning as well.”

 

Giving Hyukjae a halfhearted glare for the order, he waited a beat before doing just that. Kwon Boa gave him a grin that was smooth, practiced, and yet slightly warm. “Perfect, I'll leave word with the receptionist in the morning. It was a pleasure meeting you, Kim Jongwoon, Lee Hyukjae. Will you inform CEO Lee that I needed to leave?”

 

Hyukjae nodded. “Of course.”

 

With bows, she left the table, and Jongwoon stared at her empty seat, shocked and puzzled. “Did that really just happen?” he asked rhetorically.

 

“Yep,” Hyukjae replied, shooting him an unrepentant grin for the use of informal terms.

 

“Brat,” he muttered. “Okay seriously, where's Youngwoonie and Donghae?”

 

“Had to go find some keys so Youngwoon hyung knew which cars to get new keys made for.”

 

“They're coming back?” Jongwoon asked, trying not to feel disappointed.

 

Hyukjae nodded around his drink. “They should be back soon, actually. How are things with Youngwoon hyung?”

 

Jongwoon shrugged. “Same as it has been. I just don't know if he's really thought about everything that dating a man entails.”

 

“Are you sure it's not just you underestimating him?” Hyukjae asked, as quietly as he could. “Hyung seems pretty certain in knowing what he wants, and he seems focused on you.”

 

Jongwoon sighed, a little discomforted. It was far easier to keep saying that Youngwoon really had no clue rather than thinking that perhaps he did. “I can't fuck this up, Hyukjae. I've wanted to sing for _so long_ and I finally have a chance.”

 

Hyukjae played with some of the condensation on his drink. “I actually asked her what she did about her artists' personal lives.” He shrugged. “I was curious about it myself, since I've not heard of many of her artists having scandals being revealed unless there's a serious change in relationship since she took over.”

 

“And?” Jongwoon asked softly, half anticipating and half dreading the answer.

 

“She told me that their personal lives are personal and she protects that fiercely. She says that happy, content artists are better performers, and if they don't have to worry about their personal lives becoming public discussion, that just contributes to that happiness.”

 

“There's always a way to find things out,” Jongwoon muttered.

 

“Lawsuits tend to stop that, and she's not shy about filing them.”

 

Jongwoon acknowledged the point with a tilt of the head. He'd heard of the large number of lawsuits that had been filed from the company.

 

“Why don't you just talk it over with him?”

 

He snorted. “Your advice for everything.”

 

Hyukjae shrugged. “Clear communication usually saves you a lot of trouble. And every time there hasn't been that, it's come up to bite me in the ass.”

 

“Yeah, if I find Kibum, I'll kick his ass for you.”

 

Hyukjae smiled, and surprisingly blushed. “I think I actually got the better end of the deal. And the communication block was two way, not just him.”

 

“You don't seem to be having that trouble this time.”

 

“I'm making _damn_ sure that we're keeping the communication going.” Jongwoon smirked at the shy smile crossing Hyukjae's face. “He just... he _fits_ so well with me and I don't want to lose him due to something stupid that could have been resolved with a single conversation. And he's in this relationship as much as I am, so he's got equal say.”

 

Jongwoon took a deep breath in and slowly released it. Hyukjae did have a point, especially about talking things over. “All right, I'll talk with him.”

 

“I hope you're talking about me,” Youngwoon said from behind him.

 

Jongwoon rolled his eyes expressively as Donghae chuckled lightly as he slid next to Hyukjae. “No, I'm talking about Tae Jin Ah,” he sarcastically replied. “Of course I'm talking about you, Youngwoonie.”

 

They visited for a bit before bidding Hyukjae and Donghae farewell, and Jongwoon followed along to Youngwoon's apartment. Dropping down onto the sofa, he fidgeted with his hands a bit until Youngwoon joined him. Youngwoon had a solid, strong body, and he smiled as the strong arms wrapped around him. “What were you and Hyukjae discussing?”

 

Jongwoon sighed. He hated admitting fear. “You in particular. And my own issues, really.” He paused for a minute. “Truth is, I'm half terrified that I agree to date and have a relationship with you and you discover that you really aren't attracted to men.”

 

Youngwoon sighed in his ear. “I'm kind of scared of that myself. You've been a constant in my life for over a year, and honestly, I don't know about this attraction. But I know that you are constantly on my brain and I'm more attracted to _you_ than I have been to anyone else in a long time. I turned down dates with women because their eyes weren't as powerful as yours, their hair wasn't as dark as yours, and your voice wasn't coming out of their mouths and they just weren't _you_.”

 

Jongwoon looked over, silent and considering. “You have thought about that if I date you, I would like to kiss you and probably eventually sleep with you. For me, sexual attraction is a large draw for my relationships.”

 

“I figured as much, since I met you working as a phone sex operator, and you've made some jokes that have even made _me_ blush.” Youngwoon shrugged. “I can't tell you that I know for absolute certain about any of that, but I did guess that you'd want those things in relationship. But never know until you try, right?”

 

Shifting, he rose up onto his knees and cupped Youngwoon's face. “I guess this will be an experiment for both of us,” he said quietly before ducking his head. He paused just before their lips connected, and watched Youngwoon's eyes widen and then slowly drop. Pressing their lips together, he kept their lips together for a moment before pulling back a little and pecking those same lips softly. He gasped a little as Youngwoon's hands came up to latch in his hair, and he smiled as they sank back into the sofa, their lips soft against each others'. It was a nice change for him to wait, to see how much Youngwoon was comfortable with, and the slow burn between them.

 

–

 

Both Hyukjae and Donghae were giggling and laughing at each other in between kisses, their relief and joy evident at the extension of their particular contract.

 

Hyukjae had insisted on six months, pointing out that it was always a possibility to extend, but could either hurt or cause resentment to want to pull out of the contract – if they did at all. Donghae accepted the point, and they agreed on the six month extension, and Donghae agreed that the day had been a strange one all around and he wouldn't expect orders or play time outside of their agreed upon times. They also discussed a few more of their own particular kinks, Hyukjae bringing up gifting Donghae with a small leather collar for their play, one that would be worn for special occasions, and Donghae liking toys and plugs, especially on days off. They'd also agreed to get tested before going on vacation, both seeing the wisdom of not having to worry about test results if a condom broke, especially if they were out of the country.

 

And once their signatures were on the page, Donghae had tackled him down to the sofa, peppering kisses all over his face, and they cuddled and kissed their way back into Donghae's bedroom, where Donghae pulled back slightly.

 

“What would you like tonight?” Donghae offered, his eyes still having the calmness from their earlier play.

 

Hyukjae cupped Donghae's face, rubbing their noses. “I'd really just like to be with my boyfriend right now. Sound good to you?”

 

Donghae laughed and jumped towards him, Hyukjae helping him up to be able to wrap his legs around Hyukjae's waist. “Sounds absolutely _perfect_ to me,” he giggled.

 

Donghae's giggly, almost borderline silly mood made him feel giggly too and they nearly laughed their clothes off, dropping down into bed. Rolling all over the bed, they shared bad jokes and laughter as fingers stroked skin and Hyukjae gently stretched Donghae knowing that the night was still early enough that Donghae could fuck him before they needed to sleep, the laughter only pausing for moans to break from their throats as Hyukjae slid inside Donghae.

 

“Damn, you're absolutely perfect,” he muttered. “I love how _perfect_ you are.”

 

“Well, it's not a bad thing to fall in love with me,” Donghae said as he grinned up at Hyukjae.

 

Threading their fingers together, he moved, nuzzling the skin where he'd marked Donghae earlier and couldn't stop the laughter at the incredibly _cheesy_ comment from Donghae. “You are _so_ cheesy,” he mock chided, thrusting his hips.

 

Donghae moaned happily, a wide smile crossing his face. “And you like it.”

 

Hyukjae hummed an agreement, kissing Donghae deeply. Donghae was almost as vocal when they weren't playing as when they were, and he knew the little hitch to Donghae's moan intimately. With one more snap of his hips and a hard tug upwards, Donghae cried out his name, his face going beautifully blank as he savored his orgasm. Another few thrusts, and Hyukjae was coming as well, screaming Donghae's name into the tanned skin below him.

 

Donghae snorted softly. “Talk about coming into bed.”

 

Hyukjae made an absolutely affronted noise. “That was _terrible_. Ugh, I should spank you for that,” he joked.

 

Donghae laughed merrily as they managed to get their bodies untangled and wander into Donghae's bathroom, washing up before collapsing back into the bed, cuddling close.


	10. /10

Hyukjae yawned as he stepped out of the car, the tip of his nose almost instantly going numb behind his mask from the cold temperature. The reporters were already there, and Hyukjae paused with Donghae as their pictures were taken, probably to be splashed all over the business news section. The snow started falling as they were seated in the plane, and Hyukjae watched it as they took off. He was actually very happy to be headed off to somewhere warm in an escape of the frigid temperatures and short days in Seoul, and he was looking forward to some time alone with Donghae. They spoke only of business while on the flight to Fiji, aware of the eyes of others, and he played a few games while Donghae napped before he dropped off as well.

 

The arranged flight out to the island Donghae had rented – and Hyukjae was still somewhat in awe that he had rented an _entire island_ for them – was a short one, and the balmy temperatures had them both running for their suitcases for more appropriate clothing after a brief greeting to the few members of the house staff.

 

Once changed into light, airy clothing, Hyukjae wandered back out into the house, inwardly hoping that he wouldn't encounter the house staff, as Donghae had greeted them in impeccable English, and while he had taken the basics of English, he wouldn't even call himself close to understanding the language. His suitcase had been taken to a separate room from Donghae's, and he wanted to find his boyfriend.

 

He spun as a door opened behind him, and he smiled as he saw Donghae's face peek out. “Donghae,” he called, watching Donghae turn to look at him.

 

Donghae smiled back at him. “Want to bring your stuff in this one?” he asked shyly.

 

Hyukjae grinned widely. “Sure.” Going back into the room where his suitcases had been placed, he grabbed them both and wheeled them into Donghae's room. “Wow,” he muttered, his vision caught by Donghae standing on the open balcony, his form highlighted by the brilliant sunset and the ocean in front of them.

 

“Fantastic view, hm?” Donghae asked.

 

“Fantastic indeed,” Hyukjae mumbled back, his eyes not leaving Donghae. Shutting the door, he made sure the lock was engaged before he walked over to Donghae, fitting his arms around Donghae's waist. Nuzzling his nose against Donghae's neck, he hummed quietly when Donghae tilted his head, offering his skin to Hyukjae's mouth. Pinching the material of Donghae's shirt down, Hyukjae tugged enough of the shirt down so that their spot came into view, the skin smooth and unblemished.

 

Donghae reached back and slid his fingers through the back of Hyukjae's head and tilted his head even more. “You can leave one anywhere you want this week,” he said quietly. “You can even leave more than one if you'd like.”

 

Hyukjae's fingers tightened. “Is that something you would like too?”

 

Donghae nodded quickly. “I know you like it more than I do, but I want to do this for you.” He bit his lower lip for a second before releasing it. “I want to be _your_ good boy.”

 

“Shit,” Hyukjae muttered, pressing his hips hard against Donghae's ass while one of his hands left Donghae's waist and pushed lightly on Donghae's dick. “Keep this up and you'll get anything you want.”

 

Donghae leaned back, moaning a little. “I also have a surprise for you.”

 

Hyukjae pressed a soft kiss to Donghae's neck. “A surprise?”

 

Donghae pointed to a plain box sitting on the bed, unopened. “That's for you.”

 

Hyukjae grinned. “Unopened?”

 

Donghae nodded. “I'm not allowed to touch it.”

 

Spinning Donghae around, Hyukjae kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms around the sturdy frame. He easily controlled the pace of the kiss, letting Donghae dance to his tune and he was beyond pleased by the slow submission Donghae gifted him with. When Donghae was soft and fuzzy, his lips swollen and red, and twin spots of color dusting his cheeks, Hyukjae finally pulled away. The amount of power he felt when Donghae just swayed in place after Hyukjae stepped away was so humbling, and he felt a little drunk with it.

 

“While I'm opening the box, go ahead and strip. Fold your clothes and place them on the chair, then sit down on the bed.”

 

“Yes Hyukkie,” Donghae replied, a soft curve to his lips.

 

Treating himself for a few seconds of watching Donghae strip out of clothing he had just put on, he turned to the box. Thanks to one of his earlier jobs as a store clerk, he quickly opened the taped box without needing to cut the tape, and his breath caught as soon as the packaging filler was out.

 

Two paddles, one of which looked like their favorite one back home, a wide assortment of toys, including three strings of anal beads, several plugs and dildos, two large bottles of lube, and a few boxes of condoms all rested inside the box, brand new and ready to be used.

 

Canting his eyes over to Donghae, who was kneeling on the bed and biting his lip, he raised an eyebrow.

 

“I, um... didn't think that packing toys would be a very good idea while going through security, so I just bought these and had them shipped here.”

 

Hyukjae grinned and hooked a finger through the leather handcuffs and dangled them in front of Donghae. “Including a few we haven't tried or discussed yet,” he said, amusement in his voice.

 

Donghae blushed and shyly tucked some of his hair behind his ear. “I saw them once and thought you might like to have them here too.”

 

Hyukjae crawled up on the bed, giving Donghae a soft kiss. “You're right, I do like having them here. You are a _very_ good boy,” he praised, watching Donghae's lips curl upwards. “In fact, you are being _so_ good you get your present now.”

 

Donghae's eyes lit up. “A present?”

 

Hyukjae leaned back a little and nodded. “Yes, a present. But you will of course have to earn getting to use it.”

 

Donghae nodded eagerly. “What should I do?”

 

Hyukjae crooked a finger at Donghae, pleased when he immediately crawled over to him, and even more pleased when all he had to do was tap his lips for a kiss that Donghae leaned up and fit their lips together. “I want you to pick out one paddle and one toy. While I'm getting your present, I want you to get your new toy inside you, understood?”

 

“Yes Hyukkie.”

 

“Tell me your safe words.”

 

“Whale is stop and turtle is standby,” Donghae faithfully repeated.

 

“Such a good boy,” Hyukjae said, scratching under Donghae's chin. “You may move the items in the box around, but you may only pull out two.”

 

“Yes Hyukkie. Thank you for letting me touch them.”

 

Hyukjae hummed as he stepped off the luxurious bed. “So mindful of your manners. I really like how I don't have to remind you of that.”

 

Donghae wiggled a bit, obviously pleased to be pleasing Hyukjae. Hyukjae strolled over to his suitcase and digging in through the items of carefully folded clothes, he smiled as he felt the leather. Hooking his fingers around the thin collar, he stood back up and moved his arm behind him. He'd heard packaging being opened and Donghae's soft muttering, and as he made his way back to the bed, he watched Donghae struggle with the bottle of lube (which he hadn't expressly given permission for, but it was a necessity and therefore always allowed) in one hand, his other hand covered in the substance, and slowly starting to stretch himself out while the two sided paddle and a vibrating plug rolled around on the bed beside him. Chuckling a little, he grabbed the box and set it out of the way, cleaning up the packaging that had been removed.

 

“I was going to do that,” Donghae panted at him, looking both apologetic and turned on at the same time.

 

Hyukjae smiled and dropped a kiss on Donghae's nose when he was stretched back out on the bed. “It's okay, I didn't give you much time, and I don't want you hurting yourself.” He leisurely trailed his eyes down Donghae's gorgeous body, shamelessly watching the process of Donghae getting a toy inside himself. Flicking his eyes back up, he smiled. “You are doing such a good job, Donghae.”

 

“Thank you Hyukkie,” Donghae whispered back, two fingers buried inside himself.

 

Feeling the familiar rush of affection and power, Hyukjae leaned over and nuzzled at Donghae's neck, pleased when Donghae offered him the skin. Pressing his lips to the offered skin, he only placed soft kisses along the curve of Donghae's neck, listening to the breathing change as Donghae finally got the plug inside himself. “So good,” Hyukjae mumbled against Donghae's skin.

 

Donghae took a shuddering breath in, and reached for something with his dry hand. “Here you go Hyukkie,” Donghae offered, his voice sweet and soft.

 

Looking down, Hyukjae grinned when he saw the remote. “Oh we can have some fun with this.”

 

Donghae smiled. “That's why I bought it.”

 

“Oh? And what _exactly_ were you thinking?” Hyukjae loved how playful they could get within their playtime, the quick banter thrilling him on an intellectual level. He already cared for Donghae deeply, even after only a few months together, and even though it was scary as hell, he would need to bring up the potential for him to fall in love, and their playfulness together felt like it was speeding the process. Donghae had made cheesy comments about it not being a bad thing to love him before, and Hyukjae just needed to make sure that this was a two way process.

 

Donghae's face surprisingly colored deeply. “I um.. I was thinking that I really like you having this kind of power to make me moan and come whenever you want me to.” He licked his lips, apparently debating speaking again. Hyukjae arched his eyebrows slightly. “I was thinking that I could walk around naked one day for you with this plug in and you could turn it on and off when you wanted to.”

 

For all Donghae's protests that he couldn't dirty talk at all, his fantasies were full of it and in such _explicit_ detail that Hyukjae wondered why Donghae thought he couldn't. He gently teased Donghae's skin with his fingers, smiling a little. “A gift to both yourself and me,” he finally commented. “You like having a plug and I like having the power of turning it on.” He pressed his lips to Donghae's and pulled back. “You are amazing.” He waited a second for Donghae's eyes to soften before he spoke again. “And yes, you have earned your present by your thoughtfulness.”

 

Donghae grinned. “What is it Hyukkie?”

 

Hyukjae held up the collar, letting it sway on his fingers. “This is for you to wear on special occasions. I am allowing you to put it on whenever you choose to do so with the stipulation that as soon as it is on, you do what I say when I say to do it with no questions other than clarification asked. If the collar is on, there isn't negotiation like you have the option of having now. Your only outs are your safe words, earning your orgasm, or until I take it off you. It's a _lot_ of responsibility on both of us, but it does have its own rewards to it. Agreeable?”

 

Donghae nodded. “Yes, Hyukkie. I understand.” He gingerly took the offered collar, his thumb rubbing against the soft leather. He placed it so gently on the nightstand, like it was made of glass. Hyukjae was proud of him for choosing against wearing it immediately and giving himself time to think about it. Leaning up, he pressed a kiss to Donghae's lips.

 

“Get on your knees,” he ordered. “We're both tired enough that we should just get your bottom nice and red, come our brains out, and sleep.”

 

Donghae grinned, rolling over to raise his ass in the air just the way Hyukjae liked. “That sounds good, Hyukkie.”

 

Hyukjae chuckled. “You're a little eager to be spanked.”

 

“I am,” Donghae confirmed. “It's been over a week since you've chosen to spank me until my skin is red.”

 

Hyukjae hummed, running the tone over in his head. Not detecting any whining or censure, merely conveying information, he agreed. “You do like your spankings.”

 

Donghae blew out a breath, having tensed up from Hyukjae's momentary silence. “And yet... _only_ the spankings,” he said, disbelief in his voice.

 

Hyukjae chuckled as he remembered Donghae having to safe word out of nipple clamps, the sensations too much for him to handle, where as Hyukjae personally loved the little bite. “We all like what we like,” he said.

 

Donghae had been extremely apologetic about having to even use a safe word, and it had taken Hyukjae a solid hour to convince Donghae that he wasn't angry or disappointed in any way, and that he would have been _more_ disappointed if Donghae had continued on with something he didn't enjoy and was causing him pain. Once he'd gotten Donghae mostly calmed down, he theorized that it was the somewhat larger area of spanking on a less sensitive area of the body that gave Donghae an endorphin high rather than causing intense pain. He picked up the paddle and quickly ran his hand over it, checking to make sure that there were no rough edges or sharp points, especially in the velvet padding (his paddle back in Korea still had a needle in it when he bought it) and when he was satisfied with his inspection, he jiggled the paddle in his hand.

 

“Since this is a brand new paddle, the leather isn't going to have as much give, so we're stopping at eight spanks. Understood?”

 

Donghae nodded. “Thank you Hyukkie.”

 

Flipping the plug onto a low setting with the remote, he rubbed Donghae's ass with the softer side for a moment before pulling back and landing a good hard spank. By the time he got to eight, Donghae's skin was flushed and a little redder than it normally was after ten spanks with the other paddle back home, but Donghae seemed to really be getting something out of it, if the way he had to stop himself from coming was an indication.

 

He glanced down at Donghae, licking his lips when he saw the curve of the thick cock. The need to have Donghae buried inside himself blindsided him, and he wasn't as gentle as he could have been when flipping Donghae over and scooting him up on the pillows just enough to have his chest elevated. “Suck me while I'm stretching myself out. I'm riding you,” he ordered, the thrill of being obeyed shooting through him as Donghae leaned his head forward, his lips touching Hyukjae's bare dick for the first time.

 

Donghae was cautious and gentle, his tongue lapping at the head of Hyukjae's dick, and it had Hyukjae nearly fumbling with the bottle of lube before he was able to soak a couple of fingers with the substance. When Donghae closed his mouth around him, an almost happy hum escaping Donghae's throat, Hyukjae shoved two fingers inside himself, the slight pain distracting him from the heavenly feeling around his dick. He was borderline rough on himself, and it took him a couple of deep breaths to force himself to slow down so he wouldn't accidentally injure himself. Donghae seemed to be _really_ enjoying himself, especially after Hyukjae had grabbed a handful of hair and tugged, and he couldn't help the moan when he brushed his own prostate. By the time he felt he was finally stretched enough to accommodate Donghae, Donghae was slurping at his dick, taking as much as he could in his mouth from his position, and while reluctant to pull out of Donghae's mouth, he wanted Donghae inside him far more.

 

Donghae's lips were red and swollen and his eyes slumberous when Hyukjae pulled back, the lower lip jutting out a little.

 

“No pouting,” he told Donghae firmly, watching the lip retreat back. “Just have to go grab a condom, I'll be back in a second.”

 

Donghae nodded, his eyes tracking Hyukjae as Hyukjae went back to the box, where he grabbed the first box of condoms that he saw. Ripping the box open, he grabbed the first one in the line and tearing it carefully, pulled the latex out of the package. Forcing himself to slow down and roll it on Donghae's dick properly, he finally balanced himself over Donghae, Donghae's hands resting gently on his hips. Pushing his hips down, his head rolled back at the stunning pleasure of having Donghae inside him again. He knew exactly how to rock his hips down to have both of them crying out, Donghae passively lying on the bed and having to take the sharp thrusts Hyukjae was delivering with his hips.

 

Hyukjae could feel the pressure, the urge to come, and when he looked down, he saw Donghae's eyes tightly clenched, his teeth sharply biting down on his lip. Leaning forward, he grabbed Donghae's hands by the wrists. “ _Come_ ,” he ordered.

 

Donghae arched up, his hips slamming into Hyukjae's, a loud cry coming out of his mouth as Donghae's hands tried to get free to pull Hyukjae down to meet each thrust of his hips. Hyukjae barely needed to touch himself to come, nearly collapsing down onto Donghae's body. When he heard the whine underneath him, he thumbed the vibration off, hearing Donghae's sigh. He rubbed his cheek against Donghae's shoulder as Donghae's arms locked around him, holding him close. Pressing his lips to Donghae's cheek, he smiled.

 

“You okay?” he asked.

 

Donghae hummed an agreement, his lips curved. “Endorphin high and orgasm,” he softly said. “May I suck you more?” he asked, in the soft tone Hyukjae always associated with Donghae being in his submissive role.

 

Hyukjae blinked down at him, his eyebrows rising. “Seriously?” he asked, almost incredulous.

 

Donghae nodded and hid his face against Hyukjae's neck. “I liked it, Hyukkie.”

 

Hyukjae smiled. “Well, you have my full and complete permission to get your mouth on my dick whenever you'd like, even if we're not playing.”

 

Donghae blinked sleepily up at him. “Would you like something too?”

 

Hyukjae moved upwards, letting Donghae slip out of him. “I should be asking you that. Your offer to give me oral sounds far more in my favor than it does in yours.” Climbing off Donghae's body, he helped Donghae stand, and sent him off to the bathroom with a soft pat to his red ass. He grabbed the bottle of lube and the remote and set them on the nightstand and gathered up all of the trash that needed to be disposed of. Once it was all in the small wastebasket, Hyukjae found the bathroom, where Donghae was thoroughly washing his hands and he stared at Donghae's ass, feeling pride that the redness to the flesh was delivered by his hand and that Donghae _enjoyed_ it.

 

“Bend over the sink,” he ordered.

 

Donghae shuffled his legs further apart, his hands gripping the stand alone sink as he bent forward, clearly displaying the plug that was still held tightly in his ass. Hyukjae pressed a kiss to the arch of Donghae's spine. “I love how fast you always do that for me. You definitely deserve a few rewards while we're here.” Slowly pulling the plug out, Hyukjae had Donghae keep that position while he gently cleaned the toy, and allowed Donghae to stand up when he'd set it on the counter to dry. The walk in shower was _enormous_ , covered in earthy-tone tiles and the shower itself just rained down from the ceiling. Once they were cleaned and clearly exhausted, they dried off and collapsed into bed naked, curling around each other under the covers.

 

–

 

Jongwoon used the security code on the pin pad by the door, slipping into the company, a bottle of water in his hand. Checking in with his vocal trainer, he was surprised when he was told that he had a meeting with Kwon Boa before training.

 

“It's a normal thing,” his vocal trainer said, waving a hand. “She does this with everyone after their first month at the company, see how people are feeling and fitting in. It won't be more than an hour or so.”

 

Nodding his head slightly, he wandered back to the elevator, trying to calm his nerves. He'd stayed the night with Youngwoon again, both of them laughing at a horrifically bad movie, and finishing off the night with a slow makeout session where Jongwoon had enjoyed the taste of beer and Youngwoon in Youngwoon's mouth and the nice texture of his hair between Jongwoon's fingers. Hyukjae had assured him that Kwon Boa stayed out of her artists' personal lives, but the fear was still there.

 

Her secretary looked up, smiling a little. “Ah, Kim Jongwoon ssi. Go on in, she's expecting you.”

 

Nodding slightly, he knocked on the door and waited for the summons to enter. The office was open and spacious, the feeble winter light brightening the space. She looked up, smiling slightly. “Have a seat, Jongwoon ssi. I'm sure that you were told that this is a check in, just to see how things are going so far. Your trainers are deeply impressed with your improvement and your dedication to singing.”

 

Jongwoon tilted his head slightly. “I'm thankful for that.”

 

She shuffled some papers. “Well, you're definitely on track for debut within the four person ballad group sometime within the next year. I'll have you meet the others, who are all younger than you, soon, so with the possibility for debut, we do need to discuss your image and personality that you'd like to present.” Her lips twitched. “I'd also like you to go by a stage name to avoid any potential confusion with the leader of the North, especially out of the country.”

 

He snorted a quick laugh. “I can see how that can be prudent.” He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment. “In my last job, I usually went by Yesung.”

 

Kwon Boa's eyebrows arched. “Will your previous occupation be a PR issue?”

 

Jongwoon shifted slightly, gathering his thoughts.

 

She folded her hands on her desk. “I'll be blunt – I _want_ you in this company; there have been very few instances where I've directly offered placement within the company to someone I've only heard once. Whatever you tell me here is only ever told to your manager so they're aware of which questions in interviews to weed out. The more you tell me here is the more I can protect you and your personal life.”

 

Jongwoon sighed, but realized the wisdom. “I used to work as a phone sex operator.”

 

She blinked for a second. “Of all things, I didn't really expect that,” she said, her lips twitching.

 

“Not many people do.”

 

“Can anyone connect you to your former job?”

 

“Former coworkers, of course, which I don't think any of them would say anything, given that they were also employed in the same occupation. Only one of my former clients has ever known my real name or face.” He smiled and shrugged. “And given that we're currently dating, I don't think they're going to talk.”

 

“And is his house the one that you're often staying at instead of the dorms?”

 

Jongwoon was left momentarily speechless, but finally answered. “Yes.”

 

She nodded slightly. “I had a feeling. All I will ask is that you be reasonably discreet in your dating and inform me if any serious changes occur.”

 

Jongwoon nodded. “I can agree to that.”

 

She nodded. “As far as your image... I'm told that you're a little 4D.”

 

Jongwoon couldn't help the snort. “A little? They're being far too kind. I have no issues playing the 4D image up, as I do have some distinctly odd interests and AB blood type.”

 

She smiled. “Perfect. Honestly, I think this is the fastest I've ever gotten through a discussion of this. Keep up your hard work Jongwoon ssi, and you'll be debuting before you know it.”

 


	11. /11

When Kwon Boa said _soon_ , Jongwoon didn't think it would be the next day that he was introduced to his potential three other group members. The one answered the door was a tall, thin man, who greeted him formally in accented Korean and stayed mostly silent other than that. The other two were a little more boisterous, almost bickering among themselves since they hadn't noticed his arrival – the shorter, youthful one chastising the taller one with messy hair and a few acne scars dusting his cheeks about staying up so late that he got eyebags and his voice sounding like shit.

 

“Enough, you two are giving me a fucking headache,” complained another man, who was far too beautiful for his own good Jongwoon thought. “Kyuhyun stop playing games until all hours of the night, and Ryeowookie, stop complaining about that, that's my job.” Ejecting himself from the chair, he stood in front of Jongwoon. “And you are?” he asked with little pretense and no formality.

 

“Kim Jongwoon,” he supplied.

 

“Oh right, Boa said that she'd be sending you to me today. I'm Kim Heechul, I've been subjected to being this group's manager for some reason. You can either run screaming for your life or jump into the insanity.”

 

Jongwoon's lips twitched. “I'll jump into the insanity with both feet, thanks.”

 

“Your sanity,” Heechul said with a shrug to his shoulders. “So I guess this is everyone. Seasoning, come here,” he ordered, an odd fondness to his voice.

 

The tall man shyly stood behind Heechul, twisting his hands a little. “This is our darling Zhou Mi...”

 

Jongwoon blinked. “Seasoning?” he questioned.

 

Ignoring the snorts from the other two, Heechul sighed. “No, Zhou Mi. Listen properly. He'll stop being shy and remember his Korean here soon enough around you. These two reprobates are the maknae contingent, Kim Ryeowook and Cho Kyuhyun.” He turned back to Jongwoon. “How old are you?”

 

“Thirty.”

 

“Fucking finally, someone to keep these two in line. All Zhou Mi can do is float around like a ghost half the time. Go ahead and make yourselves comfortable with each other, yes Seasoning you too, and I'm going to arrange your schedules so most of your vocal training will happen together. Also, Boa is arranging having your own separate dorm soon so you're not tripping over all of the other trainees and able to _get some sleep_.” With that Heechul walked out of the room, leaving the four vocalists staring at each other.

 

Ryeowook sighed. “Heechul hyung is so weird.”

 

Jongwoon smiled. “I like him.”

 

–

 

When Hyukjae woke up, Donghae was still curled up with him, even though he was already awake and had turned the tv onto an English news channel, the volume set low. Pushing his lips to the curve of Donghae's bare shoulder, he sucked lightly on the skin, feeling Donghae settle back against him.

 

“Good morning,” Donghae greeted, his voice slow and lazy.

 

Pressing a fond kiss to the lightly reddened skin, Hyukjae smiled. “Morning. How did you sleep?”

 

Donghae rolled over, hooking a leg over Hyukjae's. “I was in your arms, so I slept perfectly,” he said with a smile.

 

Hyukjae smiled softly, running his hand through Donghae's hair. “A few more comments like that and I could easily fall in love with you.”

 

Donghae looked up at him. “Really?” Hope was in his eyes, in his voice, and it made Hyukjae want to protect it fiercely and giving him a glimpse of how Donghae probably was as a younger man.

 

“Yes, if I'm not already halfway there, I probably will be soon.” Hyukjae answered honestly, feeling his heart pound. “We haven't talked about that possibility yet, but you fit so well with me, it's almost impossible for me to not have feelings for you.”

 

Donghae buried himself in Hyukjae's arms, and enthusiastically kissed him. Once he pulled back, his eyes were shining slightly, but the smile told Hyukjae that Donghae was beyond happy. “I want to fall for you,” he said quietly. “You just _get_ me. You don't judge me or anything and you are just... _perfect_.”

 

Grabbing Donghae's face, Hyukjae pulled him down for another, longer kiss that left both of them a little breathless. “I'd like to check back in on how we're feeling every month until we talk about our contract again okay? I'd like us to be close to the same point in our feelings and know where each other is at.”

 

Donghae's smile gave him a warm feeling and threaded their fingers together. “That sounds good to me.” He blinked for a second. “Halbae is wanting to meet you at some point, you know.”

 

“I know, I heard. I'm still really proud of you for handling it as well as you did.” He pecked Donghae's lips just to watch them turn up. “Let's get a little more established first. My family will probably want to meet you as well. Right now, my noona is the only one who knows that I'm in a relationship.”

 

Donghae tilted his head curiously. “You have a noona?”

 

Hyukjae smiled. “Yes. Sora noona is two years older, but she's the only sibling.”

 

Donghae bit his lower lip for a second before Hyukjae softly tugged on it with his thumb, getting him to release it. “I remember you saying that your family had objections.”

 

Hyukjae shrugged. “It's more my extended family than anything else, but my mother will occasionally have a problem with me being in a relationship with another man.” He tilted his head. “I think it mostly comes from her family, asking when she's getting grandchildren and it gets to her on occasion.”

 

Donghae nodded and pursed his lips. “I didn't think about eventually having kids.”

 

Hyukjae nuzzled his nose against Donghae's. “You can always have kids, even if you're not involved with a woman.”

 

Donghae slowly exhaled and nodded. “I'll think about it later. Right now, I just want to think about you and enjoy my first vacation in five years.”

 

Hyukjae chuckled. “I should probably check my email at some point, make sure that the company hasn't gone into an uproar in the past twenty-four hours.”

 

Donghae hummed. “While you're doing that, I'm going to watch the news and think about when I want to wear the collar.”

 

Hyukjae lifted his eyebrows. “Mmm, one more thing about that. When your collar is on, I'm not going to call you by your name. So why don't you choose a pet nickname for me to call you while you're wearing it?”

 

Donghae lifted himself up, only to crawl over Hyukjae. “Yes Hyukkie,” Donghae breathed, brushing their lips together before pulling back. “I'll get your tablet for you and then go find out what's for breakfast.”

 

Hyukjae grabbed the back of Donghae's head to keep him in place. “Donghae, it's your first vacation in a _long_ time. I can do a few things.”

 

Donghae's lips flattened in a smile. “I know, but I want to do it. And I don't want to check my own email on an empty stomach.”

 

Hyukjae snorted. “I'm going to hide your tablet to make sure you get a vacation. Okay,” he acquiesced after a moment, pecking Donghae on the lips. Shamelessly checking Donghae out as he puttered around the room naked, he muttered his thanks as Donghae handed him his tablet. He watched Donghae until he was out of the door before he thumbed the device to life and waited for the wifi connection to go through.

 

As soon as he saw his emails light up, he rolled his eyes a little. Most of it was just requests that could wait until he and Donghae were back in Seoul, and he just copied a brief missive to the department heads that CEO Lee was out of the office and would not be disturbed on vacation, and offered to arrange meetings for when he was back in the office. He knew he already had a reputation at keeping Donghae not only on schedule but also making sure that he got off work at reasonable times, and he'd probably gain a reputation for fiercely protecting Donghae's right to a vacation by the time they got back. By the time Donghae returned, he'd cleaned out his inbox again, not seeing any immediate problems to bring up to Donghae.

 

“Um, I didn't think about this,” Donghae started off, bringing Hyukjae's eyes up. “The house staff are going to realize that you're not in the other room.”

 

Hyukjae raised his eyebrows and lowered them. “Neither of us thought about that, really. I think we were too tired and turned on. Want me to head back in there?”

 

“No, I like sleeping with you,” Donghae pouted. “I mean, the staff won't say anything, they're specifically hired to _not_ say anything about their guests, and they've probably seen more things than just a couple of men in bed together. I just wanted to check if it was okay with you for them to find you in here.”

 

Hyukjae smiled, pride welling in him. “I'm completely fine with it, Donghae. Thank you for asking.”

 

Donghae smiled back, blowing out a breath. “Do you want breakfast?”

 

Hyukjae looked over his lover, noting the light, almost see-through white shirt and loose pants that Hyukjae knew had nothing on underneath. “Are you on the menu too?”

 

“I can be,” Donghae teased.

 

Hyukjae powered his tablet down. “Then I would definitely love some breakfast. Both you and actual food.”

 

Donghae flushed a little. “I'll go ahead and arrange for food to be delivered. I'll be back.”

 

Smiling, Hyukjae got out of bed as Donghae closed the door and opened his suitcase to pull out some relatively easy-to-remove clothes. Dressing himself quickly, he flopped back down on the bed and grabbed the remote to flip through the channels while waiting on Donghae to return. Donghae jumped back on the bed when he returned, laying his head down on Hyukjae's stomach.

 

“Food will be ready in about twenty minutes. I arranged for it to just be delivered every morning around this time so we don't have to go find it.”

 

Running his hand through Donghae's hair, he hummed and kept flipping the channels. “I like the way you think. So what is there to do on a private island?”

 

Donghae shrugged a little, then made a contented noise in the back of his throat. “We can go to the beach or take a tour and go snorkeling like that. There's apparently some nice places around here for snorkeling, and we've got pretty much free run of the entire island if you want to go outside. There's also game rooms and I think a personal theater in here.”

 

Hyukjae huffed a laugh. For someone who grew up in near poverty and was frugal at all times, the extravagance was a little new to him. “I'm sure we'll manage to see all of it at some point.”

 

“We will,” Donghae agreed. “Want to go to the beach a little later? We have direct access from here.”

 

Hyukjae shrugged. “That sounds like a good a plan as any.” Hyukjae finally settled on a channel, some documentary about the oceans from the looks of it, and spent several minutes just petting Donghae, running his fingers through the soft golden strands. It was sometimes nice just to be still and quiet with someone he cared about for a while, the pressures of the outside world falling away. He was probably going to slip back into a light doze when there was a knock on the door.

 

Donghae initially tensed, but called out in English, sitting up and hauling himself off the bed. Hyukjae looked at the nightstand and saw no trace of the lube, the paddle, or the collar, and he assumed Donghae had tucked it away earlier. He grabbed his tablet off the bed and picked himself up off the comfortable surface as Donghae opened the door to allow the older woman to push in a cart. Donghae was almost shy at her greeting, but he turned to Hyukjae.

 

“Do you want to eat in here or out on the balcony?”

 

Hyukjae shrugged a shoulder, smiling. “Whichever.”

 

“Let's just eat in here, we'll be out in the sun soon enough,” Donghae reasoned.

 

“Sure,” he said, sitting down at the small table. “Where's your tablet?” he asked as the food was placed on the table.

 

“It's in my carry on,” Donghae replied, gesturing towards the small bag by the foot of the bed. He gave the woman a short bow in gratitude as she finished, and with a couple more words in English, he glanced at Hyukjae, amused. “You're not hiding the tablet from me already are you?”

 

“After we eat, I'm just going to weed out the probably duplicate emails that were sent to me for you. Apparently there's a few people who missed the memo about you being out for vacation or what a vacation is _for_.”

 

Donghae laughed, his eyes sparkling. “My loyal guardian,” he said.

 

Hyukjae smiled. “You deserve a break, and I know how hard you really work. If I can give you a small break, I will.”

 

Donghae's eyes softened, his hand stretching across the table. “Thank you,” he said.

 

Threading their fingers together, they shared a brief smile before turning to the food. Once the food was eaten, and they had placed the plates back on the cart and wheeled it outside, they collapsed back onto the bed, Hyukjae grabbing Donghae's tablet.

 

Hyukjae was going through and checking the duplicates when he felt Donghae's cheek brush his crotch. Slightly moving the tablet, he smiled at Donghae, who was watching him with wide eyes. He'd already given permission for Donghae to get his mouth all over Hyukjae's dick and he wasn't going to remind him of that, so he moved the tablet back, shifting his hips a little to give Donghae more room. He felt Donghae's fingers catch on his zipper, and it was the first brush of air across his dick that made him smile wider. Keeping up his chosen task, he gave Donghae an encouraging moan as the hot, wet mouth encircled his dick, slowly working up and down.

 

Once the duplicate emails were deleted and Hyukjae had set up an auto response for Donghae being out of the office, he set the tablet aside, shoving his hands in Donghae's hair. Tightening his fingers and then relaxing them, he soothed any sting with his fingertips. The sight of Donghae's head bent over his dick was enough to have his heart beating faster, and Donghae was apparently enjoying himself by letting Hyukjae slip farther into his mouth on each movement of his head down.

 

“Fuck you're good at this,” he muttered, tugging on Donghae's hair again.

 

Donghae moaned at the praise, moving his head down farther, his ass rising in the air as he got his knees under him.

 

Hyukjae gasped as he felt himself go all the way into Donghae's mouth and hit the back of Donghae's throat on a move down. Donghae gagged a little and pulled up and off, coughing. Hyukjae took a deep breath and ran his fingers through Donghae's hair. “Are you okay?”

 

Donghae swallowed and nodded. “It just shocked me. May I try again please?” he asked softly, his eyes calm.

 

Hyukjae loved that Donghae was so willing and he never had to guess if Donghae wanted to play. “You can do anything except bite me and I'll probably enjoy it. And I do know how to tell you to stop.” His lips tilted a little. “Actually, go get the toy we left in the bathroom last night and bring me the lube.”

 

Donghae slunk off the bed. “Yes Hyukkie.” Donghae was gone just long enough for him to kick off his pants and strip his shirt, tossing the items on the floor. As soon as Donghae handed him the two items he requested, he looked up.

 

“Go ahead and strip,” he said, watching Donghae's face flush. He _loved_ watching Donghae strip his clothes off, a little shyness lending a somewhat seductive component to Donghae's movements. He didn't even have to tell Donghae to fold his own clothes, but he smiled as Donghae also folded his and placed it all neatly on the chair. He curled his fingers to have Donghae climbing back on the bed. “What do you say if you want to stop?”

 

“Whale.”

 

“And if you need a break?”

 

“Turtle.”

 

Hyukjae smiled. “Good boy. We're going to do a little teasing today before I fuck you. You may make me come, but you're going to have to wait for your orgasm for a while, understood?”

 

“Yes Hyukkie.”

 

Hyukjae picked up the plug they had used the night before. “Is this waterproof?”

 

Donghae shook his head. “I don't think so, it didn't say.”

 

“Then it probably isn't. Go get another plug that can go into the water, and bring me one of the anal beads I saw in the box as well.”

 

Donghae moved over to the box quickly, grabbing two items still in their packaging. When he crawled back on the bed, he offered them to Hyukjae. “Thank you for letting me get the toys Hyukkie,” he said.

 

Hyukjae pulled Donghae to him for a kiss, tasting a bit of himself there. “Good boy. Open the toys and then you may go back to sucking me, but you make sure your ass is facing my face.”

 

“Yes Hyukkie.” He pulled the packaging apart easily and set the toys next to Hyukjae. “What would you like me to do with the packaging?”

 

“Just shove it off the bed for right now.” Hyukjae grabbed the stainless steel plug, smiling when he saw the crystal inlaid into the bottom of it. “I like this one, it's pretty,” he commented as Donghae carefully straddled his body, and then immediately dropping his head down. Hyukjae hummed, grabbing the lube and generously lubing the plug up along with a finger. Donghae moaned around his dick as Hyukjae slipped his finger inside, gently tugging at the muscles to loosen them. Once he was reasonably sure that Donghae was loosened enough for the plug, he added a bit more lube and slowly pushed it into Donghae's ass, feeling the vibrations around his dick as Donghae moaned, arching his back a little. Tapping the plug to seat it fully within Donghae's ass, he grinned as he saw the light catching the jewel as Donghae's sphincter clenched around it. Leaning back, he fondled Donghae's ass as Donghae slowly learned his limits and discovered what both of them liked.

 

He couldn't help the shout when he felt the unmistakable sensation of being deep throated. “ _Holy fuck_.”

 

Donghae pulled up and glanced behind him. “Was that okay Hyukkie?”

 

“Oh my God _yes_.” He blinked for a second. “You didn't hurt yourself did you?”

 

“No Hyukkie, it doesn't hurt. Can I do it again?”

 

Hyukjae was speechless for a second. “Yes, you can,” he answered. “If you're going to do that again, turn around so I can grab your hair so you get something out of this too.”

 

Donghae scrambled around, his head dropping back down onto Hyukjae's dick. Hyukjae shoved his hands into Donghae's hair and tugged when Donghae dropped all the way down. He was left gasping for air again when Donghae moaned with Hyukjae's dick deep in his mouth.

 

“ _Fuck_. Come on Donghae, make me come,” he finally said, tugging hard on Donghae's hair.

 

Donghae sucked on his way back down, and by the second time down Donghae's throat, Hyukjae was grabbing at the sheets in an effort to hold on just a little longer as Donghae moved back up, humming softly in his throat.

 

“Give me your hands _now_ ,” he ordered. Donghae shifted a little, keeping his mouth around Hyukjae's dick, but stretched his hands forward once he was balanced. Hyukjae grabbed Donghae's hands, placing them on his hips. “Push. I'm going to come.” Once he felt the pressure on his skin, his head rolled back, tugging Donghae's head down. Donghae dropped his head, and he whined out Donghae's name as he came, feeling Donghae's throat close around him. Collapsing back down against the bed, completely boneless, he took a deep breath and then looked at Donghae.

 

Donghae's eyes were a little glassy, but no tears escaped, and with a soft tug, he pulled Donghae up to kiss him softly. “You are so amazing,” he whispered to Donghae. “Are you hurt anywhere?”

 

Donghae shook his head. “I-” he swallowed, wincing just a little. “I'm not hurt. My throat's a little sore, though.”

 

Hyukjae huffed. “Given that you were deep throating me, I am not surprised.” He pecked Donghae's lips and looked down at himself and the bed, seeing mostly spotless sheets and while he had a little come drying on him, he knew he released more than that. Looking over at Donghae, who was rubbing right under his jaw, he blinked. “Did you swallow?”

 

Donghae tilted his head a little. “Wasn't I supposed to?” he asked softly, firmly back in his submissive role.

 

He stared at Donghae, completely at a loss. “Holy shit. You are _amazing_ , Donghae,” he barely got out before he kissed Donghae again, his tongue in Donghae's mouth, searching for a taste of himself.

 

Out of consideration for Donghae's throat, he ended the kiss after a moment, ignoring Donghae's disappointed whimper. He softly patted Donghae's bare ass. “Go get your swim trunks on. We won't spend too long outside since we'll both burn, but you're going to be wearing the plug for a little while. While we're outside, you may act normally even if no one's there, but as soon as we're back in the room, we're playing again. Understood?”

 

“Yes Hyukkie,” Donghae softly said.

 

“If the plug or anything starts getting too uncomfortable, you can safe word out at any point, okay?”

 

Donghae's lips flattened a little as he smiled. “Okay.”

 

“Tell me your safe words and give me a kiss.”

 

“Whale will stop everything, and turtle is standby,” Donghae said firmly before he slid against Hyukjae and pressed their lips together.

 

When Donghae pulled back, Hyukjae scratched under his chin with a couple of fingers. “Such a good boy,” he praised. “You understand why I'm having you do this?”

 

Donghae shook his head. “You said that you wanted to tease me for a little while,” he said thoughtfully.

 

“It's also to have you get used to wearing a plug for a longer period of time than you've worn it before, most specifically for when you want to wear your collar or when we're going to do the day where you're wearing the vibrating plug.”

 

“Oh,” Donghae said, eyes face lighting up.

 

Chuckling, Hyukjae tapped Donghae's ass. “Go get dressed now and grab some water for your throat. I'm going to put the toys away, since the staff will probably come in here to clean while we're out.”

 

“Yes Hyukkie.”

 

Grabbing the anal beads, the vibrating plug, and the bottle of lube, he placed them in the lower drawers of the nightstand, keeping all of it within easy reach. He grabbed the packaging that had been knocked off the bed and put it in the trash as well. He smiled as he caught sight of the end of the plug as Donghae bent over to pull his swim trunks up.

 

“Do you need some help?” Donghae offered, his voice strong and steady.

 

“Sure, if you want to set our suitcases against the wall, I can get my clothes on.”

 

They shared a short kiss as they passed each other, fully content with a short meeting of their lips. Hyukjae quickly pulled his swim trunks on, along with a shirt. He grabbed the strong sunscreen he'd packed and waited by the outer doors for Donghae. Noticing the insistent press of Donghae's dick against the swim trunks as he walked towards him, Hyukjae smirked. That was _his_ doing, and he laid an almost possessive hand against the tent in the fabric. Donghae moaned softly and swayed towards him. Since he wasn't wearing a shirt, Hyukjae leaned forward and lapped at a dark nipple before giving it a kiss and turning his attention to the other one. He softly sucked and as Donghae moaned, he scraped his teeth barely across it.

 

Pulling back, he watched Donghae's eyes slowly open, the spots of color on his cheeks and the swollen lips making him smile. “You're doing so good,” he praised and watched Donghae's lips curve. “Let's get some sunscreen on you before we get outside.”

 

His hands were gentle as they rubbed the sunscreen into Donghae's skin, letting Donghae rub the substance onto his own face after he dabbed some from the bottle on Donghae's nose. Stripping his shirt, he handed the bottle to Donghae after getting some sunscreen in his palm to rub onto his face. Donghae's hands on his skin was a complete turn on, and he took a couple of deep breaths. Promising himself that it really wouldn't be too long, he guided Donghae outside and down the path to the beach that was completely empty aside from them.

 

They played in the ocean, splashing each other playfully, soaking up the early afternoon sunshine, and when their skin started heating up too much to be comfortable, they retreated back to the house. As Hyukjae thought, the room was cleaned, the bed remade and righted. Steering Donghae into the bathroom, he turned the shower on and once they had rinsed the salt water off, he smirked.

 

“Strip,” he ordered.

 

Donghae's fingers nearly fumbled with the drawstring that held the fabric onto his skin, but when he was standing before Hyukjae naked and aroused, Hyukjae smiled and let his own swim trunks drop to the floor. “Bend over, let's make sure the plug gets washed off.”

 

“Yes Hyukkie,” Donghae said as he bent forward, shifting his stance a little before he lifted his head to keep the water out of his eyes.

 

Hyukjae poured some of the plain, unscented soap into his palm before working up a lather. His fingers were gentle and sure as he pulled the plug away from being seated directly against Donghae's skin and worked the soap around the delicate skin and the plug. Donghae was moaning as Hyukjae washed the soap away and let the plug settle back into position.

 

“Are you wanting to come?” Hyukjae asked, pleased that Donghae didn't rise back up, and he reached down, his soapy hand gently cupping Donghae's balls before lightly patting the hard dick.

 

Donghae panted for a moment, obviously trying to gather his thoughts. “I want to please you so that you give me permission to come,” Donghae finally said.

 

Hyukjae was initially taken aback by the response, but then he smiled, feeling a rush of affection for his lover. “Oh Donghae, if you hadn't already earned your orgasm from that _incredible_ blow job earlier, you would have done it with that response alone.” He rubbed a hand over a butt cheek. “Because I know you enjoy it, I'm going to give you two spanks as a reward for such a thoughtful answer.”

 

“Thank you Hyukkie,” Donghae moaned.

 

Pulling his hand back, he spanked Donghae's wet skin twice, enjoying the throaty cry and watching the plug move slightly as Donghae clenched on it. Rubbing the skin, he helped Donghae stand back up, providing a stable backing for him as he shuddered. Wrapping his arms around Donghae's waist, he kissed a shoulder. “You are doing _so_ wonderfully, Donghae. I am very proud of you. Let's get our hair washed and then I'll give you your orgasm.”

 

Donghae whimpered a little. “Thank you so much Hyukkie.”

 

Hyukjae was fast in getting shampoo into their hair, scrubbing away the last of the salt. He worked some conditioner through the strands as well, waiting only a minute to rinse it all out. Donghae stumbled after him, and Hyukjae tutted at the deeply flushed cock, avoiding brushing it with the towel. Placing a quick kiss on Donghae's lips, he patted the red skin where he'd been spanked. “Go get the anal beads and lube from the drawer I put them in and get a condom from the box, then stand next to the bed. You've got one small job to do before I fuck you.”

 

Donghae nodded in agreement and brushed his lips against Hyukjae's before going out to the room. Hyukjae quickly toweled himself off, rubbing the towel across his hair quickly to help dry it and placed the towel on the rack. Donghae would probably take a nap after Hyukjae let him come, so he would get their swim trunks off the floor of the shower then. Donghae was waiting on him, biting his lower lip. Hyukjae hopped up onto the bed, setting his feet on the edge and spread his legs.

 

“Get the beads inside me, then put the condom on me,” he told Donghae. Donghae was quick at inserting the beads, but for the last few beads, he gently worked them inside, making Hyukjae moan and reach up to pinch a nipple to add to the sensations. He was fully hard by the time his sphincter closed over the last bead, and Donghae had no issues rolling the condom on. “So good,” he said. “Get up on the bed on your back and get a pillow under your hips.”

 

Donghae rushed to obey, and Hyukjae rolled over, moaning as he felt the beads shift inside him. Grabbing the lube, he quickly worked to make sure that there was enough lubrication to pull the plug back out, and then slowly worked the warmed metal out of Donghae's body. Donghae was shaking, biting his lower lip in what was probably an effort to not whine, and Hyukjae lubed two fingers and inserted them quickly. He was fast at stretching Donghae out, but he had to wait a couple of minutes for the flutters around his fingers to stop and Donghae to calm down a little. Once Donghae nodded, he easily slipped inside Donghae, capturing Donghae's cry with his own mouth. He knew that there was no way Donghae could last long, so as soon as Donghae's hips lifted against his, he started a fast, hard rhythm, keeping their lips sealed to muffle the sounds that were leaving Donghae's mouth.

 

When he felt Donghae tightening around him, he reared up to watch Donghae's face screw up as he panted for air. “You may come, Donghae,” he growled as he thrust into the tight body again.

 

Donghae's body arched, a loud cry leaving him as his dick twitched, come splashing out without having a hand around it. Hyukjae groaned, thrusting hard into Donghae, intent on his own orgasm and prolonging Donghae's. The anal beads brushed his prostate, and with a groan of Donghae's name, he came into the condom. He grabbed Donghae's hand and pulled it around his body. “Pull them out,” he said, trying to brace himself for the intense sensation of the beads being pulled out of his body after his orgasm.

 

Donghae gently tugged, and Hyukjae groaned, feeling just a little more come leave him as the final small beads left him. He pulled out of Donghae, both of them moaning, but Hyukjae stayed settled between Donghae's legs as the other man panted. “Donghae?”

 

“Hmm?” he mumbled, his eyes slipping down.

 

Hyukjae chuckled. “I know you want a nap. Are you hurting anywhere?”

 

Donghae shook his head with a negative sound.

 

“Good. I'm going to get a washcloth and clean you up a little. Go ahead and nap if you want.”

 

Donghae hummed, his eyes slipping closed. “Kiss?”

 

Chuckling, Hyukjae leaned up and brushed a soft kiss across Donghae's lips. “You did so well Donghae, I'm _very_ proud of you.”

 

“Thank you,” Donghae whispered, closing his eyes with a smile curving his lips. Hyukjae took the beads off Donghae's finger and grabbed the plug Donghae had been wearing. He washed both of the toys and his hands, reminding himself to hang up their swim trunks to dry after he was done with the toys. Once the toys and their trunks were drying, he wet down a washcloth and smiled when he saw Donghae, clearly knocked out for a post-coital nap. Gently wiping away any excess lube, he did his own inspection of Donghae's skin, happy with not finding any torn skin or overt redness. Putting the washcloth away, he crawled back in bed and curled himself around Donghae, pushing the pillow aside. Flipping the television on, he smiled and wondered what he could do to provide a good reward for Donghae. 


	12. /12

“Holy shit this is nice,” Youngwoon said as Jongwoon opened the door.

 

Jongwoon smirked. “Yeah kind of a step up from my old place.”

 

“A step up from any place short of Donghae's. Damn.” Youngwoon was staring at the two keyboards set against the wall and the open windows. He finally shook his head. “So where do you want your stuff?”

 

Jongwoon cocked his head down the hallway given that his hands were full as well. “It's down here.” He led the way down the hall, knocking the door open with his foot. His bedroom was simple and uncluttered, and Jongwoon felt a small sense of freedom from having sold a good portion of the furniture he had in his old apartment. Both he and Youngwoon were carrying in the remaining bits of his clothes and Youngwoon was carrying in the supremely comfortable desk chair Jongwoon refused to give up along with another full bag of clothes. Once they'd set everything down, Youngwoon looked around, setting his hands on his hips.

 

“Not bad.”

 

Jongwoon snorted, his lips twitching, and he moved behind Youngwoon, hugging the other man from behind. “You're still a lazy fuck,” he teased.

 

Youngwoon snorted. “Maybe. Could see things getting awkward if your other group members are around, though.”

 

“If they open the door to a hyung's room without knocking, they get what they deserve.” Jongwoon hitched his hip onto the corner of the desk his room had been furnished with. “Besides you make it sound like you're planning on jumping me here and now.”

 

Youngwoon looked shocked for a second before his eyes slid to the door, which was still open. Before Jongwoon had entirely processed that look, Youngwoon was closing the door, flipping the lock. His eyes widened as Youngwoon grabbed the back of his neck and roughly pulled him forward into a kiss. Youngwoon kissed him until he was sure he'd never breathe properly again and then released his lips, their harsh breathing the only noise in the room.

 

“I've been wanting to do that since this morning,” Youngwoon told him, his voice that low rumble that made him melt inside a little. “I swear, your clothes keep getting tighter every time I see you.”

 

Jongwoon huffed a laugh. “You say that like it's a bad thing,” he teased.

 

“Only bad when I haven't had access to what's underneath them already.”

 

Jongwoon looked up, his eyes wide. He was utterly _floored_ by Youngwoon's comment, their breath still panting out. Finally, he nodded slowly. “Okay,” he said softly, still trying to give Youngwoon an out.

 

Instead of backing off, Youngwoon nearly tackled him down to the bed, harsh growls in his ear about how _frustrating_ he was, Youngwoon pulling him closer and nipping at his lips. Wrapping his arms around the strong, sturdy frame, Jongwoon let his lips part for the equally strong kiss Youngwoon bestowed on him.

 

“God you drive me crazy at points,” Youngwoon grumbled at him.

 

Jongwoon could only laugh at him. “You like it.”

 

“Yeah, but fuck you've been tempting me so much here lately and it's like you're totally unaware of it.”

 

He stared into the dark eyes, smiling softly. “Sorry,” he finally said. “That could be my insecurity about all of this popping back up again. I keep thinking that you aren't ready for this or that, and I forget that you tend to move at your own pace.”

 

Youngwoon huffed a laugh and pressed a softer kiss to his forehead. “You keep underestimating me,” he softly chided.

 

“Yeah,” Jongwoon agreed.

 

“I know why you do it, though,” Youngwoon continued, sighing. “Mind if I do something?”

 

Jongwoon shrugged. “Sure.”

 

Of all things, he didn't expect the hand that reached down, cupping his dick. Arching up with a loud gasp, his eyes flew open and then slowly shut. Youngwoon wasn't doing anything aside from resting his hand there until Jongwoon whined a little, rubbing back against the bed. The first hesitant stroke had him biting his lip hard, trying to contain any noise and arching his back.

 

“Fuck, you're hot looking like this,” Youngwoon said.

 

Reopening his eyes, Jongwoon smiled. “You're not so bad yourself,” he joked.

 

Youngwoon leaned down to kiss him again, his hand working up and down, and Jongwoon moaned into their kiss. He struggled to keep any expectation low, allowing Youngwoon time to back out if he started feeling uncomfortable, but his body was all too happy to have another's hand on him. Pushing his head back into the bed, he managed to break their kiss, only to stare with wide eyes up at Youngwoon. His fingers curled into the strong arms as an embarrassing whimper left his throat.

 

Youngwoon smirked down at him. “You seem like you're enjoying this.”

 

“I'm a little beyond _enjoying_ this,” Jongwoon finally said. “You keep surprising me.”

 

He was pleased to note the touch of color come into Youngwoon's cheeks. “Honestly, I'm just guessing about what you like in a hand job based on what I like.”

 

Jongwoon smiled and laughed. “You're definitely on the right track.” He'd been secretly worried that any sex life that he and Youngwoon would have would be serious and cautious, and the fact that Youngwoon had already made him laugh while a strong hand was curved over his dick made him a little more hopeful. Shifting a little and gasping as the pleasure rocked through him in another wave, he smiled and bit his lip.

 

“Ah so if you need to be relaxed best way to do that is to get my hands on you,” Youngwoon teased with a nip at his ear.

 

“Just thinking that I'm really glad you made me laugh even when your hand is on my dick,” he replied, shoving his hips upwards to try and get more sensation. “But your offer for _relaxation_ all depends on your audition.”

 

Youngwoon snorted a laugh, a curve to his lips. “You are such an ass.”

 

Their noses brushed as Youngwoon dipped his head again to kiss him, and he let the soft moans drift into Youngwoon's mouth, tangling his fingers in Youngwoon's hair. The pace of hips and hands built slowly until Jongwoon thought he was going to melt into the bed, and the orgasm took him almost by surprise, his body jerking under Youngwoon's gentle movements.

 

“Holy shit,” he moaned when Youngwoon had released his lips and he was lying boneless on the bed.

 

“Wow,” Youngwoon said in return.

 

Jongwoon cracked his eyes open, glancing up. Youngwoon sounded almost shocked, his hand still resting softly over Jongwoon's dick. “You sound surprised.”

 

Youngwoon flicked his eyes up to Jongwoon's. “More disappointed that I didn't get to watch your face.”

 

Jongwoon laughed a little. “Well I wouldn't mind a repeat performance at some point. You okay?”

 

“I swear to God Jongwoon if you're having second thoughts _again_...”

 

Jongwoon easily flipped their positions, his body sprawling out on top of Youngwoon's, and he ignored the feeling of the chilling stickiness in his pants as he ground down. “I meant more in how _your_ dick was doing and how you wanted me to get you off,” he said, smirking a little as Youngwoon's face flushed. He teasingly rolled his hips again, smiling at the soft noise. “Want this?”

 

“Oh _fuck yes_ ,” Youngwoon said, pulling him down to let their lips meet again.

 

–

 

“Want to do anything today?” Donghae offered over breakfast.

 

Hyukjae's lips quirked. “Besides you? I didn't really have a plan for today, so I'm game for whatever you want to do.”

 

Donghae laughed. “I was thinking that since there's only so many things to do on the island, maybe we want to spread it out a little? I'm just feeling _really_ lazy today and I just want to watch some hilariously bad television for a while.”

 

Hyukjae laughed, enamored of that little quirk to Donghae's personality. “Okay, I might go poke around and _try_ to get some exercise in.”

 

“I think there's an exercise room next to the theater,” Donghae said as he collected their dishes. Hyukjae had stopped trying to protest that he could do it after Donghae had explained that he was never really ever given the chance to do _normal_ things like collecting dishes or taking out the trash and recycling, he'd always had people that did that for him. Once the dishes were outside of their room, Hyukjae was going to get up when Donghae straddled his lap, keeping him on the seat.

 

Curving his hands around Donghae's fleshy, firm thighs, he pulled Donghae closer, feeling Donghae's hands anchor in his hair. “Want something?” he teased.

 

“Mmm, I also thought about what you asked me to. When I have the collar on, will you call me _baobei_?”

 

“ _Baobei_?” Hyukjae repeated, trying to get his tongue to form the right sounds, mimicking what he'd heard Donghae say.

 

Donghae nodded.

 

“Sounds Chinese?” he asked uncertainly.

 

“It is. It's got the connotations of something precious, your treasure,” Donghae explained. “And I want to be your treasure to do with as you please when I have the collar on.”

 

Hyukjae felt a slow smile spread across his lips. “ _Baobei_ it is then. I'll write it and the collar down in the contract when we get back, okay?”

 

“Do I have to wait until we're back in Seoul to wear it?” Donghae asked.

 

Hyukjae smiled. “No, you may put it on whenever you wish, but if you have any questions, I'd like for you to ask them beforehand. Do you remember the guidelines?”

 

Donghae nodded. “When I put it on, I am to obey you with no questions or negotiation within reasonable sanity, and the only outs are saying my safe words, earning my orgasm, or when you choose to take it off, and you will call me _baobei_ when I have it on.”

 

Hyukjae grinned. “You are _so_ brilliant, you know that? I said that _once_ and you remembered all of that and extrapolated the reasonable bit, even though I didn't explicitly say anything.”

 

Donghae shyly ducked his head, hiding his face on Hyukjae's shoulder with a soft whine.

 

Hyukjae kissed the nearest bit of skin to his mouth. “You really are so smart, I don't understand why anyone has ever told you differently.” He felt the slightest movement of Donghae's shoulders before they settled and Donghae arched his neck invitingly towards Hyukjae's mouth.

 

Setting his lips against Donghae's neck, he placed soft, gentle kisses, switching them with soft bites and harder sucks until Donghae's skin was colored enough for his satisfaction and Donghae was softly rocking his hips on Hyukjae's lap. “How are you on playing, do you need anything?”

 

Donghae shook his head against Hyukjae's shoulder before finally taking a deep breath and sitting up properly. “I'm feeling okay for now, just... I don't know, trying to unwind? It still feels odd to not have to be somewhere.”

 

Hyukjae laughed. “That's why you need a vacation more than once every five years.” He pecked Donghae's nose and softly patted his ass. “Let's get you back onto the bed so you can roll around and be lazy while watching trashy shows.”

 

Donghae stood up, and Hyukjae couldn't help staring at the crotch right in front of his face. “Do you want to play today?” Donghae asked quietly.

 

Hyukjae shrugged and finally tilted his head back to look at Donghae's face. “I'm game for pretty much anything, playing or not. If you're not in the mood for playing, we don't have to.”

 

Donghae bit his lip and glanced away. “You sure?”

 

Hyukjae stood up, looping his hands around Donghae's waist. “Absolutely sure. Us playing is just that – play time. Sometimes you feel up for it and sometimes you don't, it's not an obligation if you're not feeling up to it.” He pressed a kiss to Donghae's cheek. “It's all of _you_ that I'm falling for, not just you being a submissive. You are so much more than that to me.”

 

Donghae glanced back over, smiling softly. “Okay. While you're working out, mind if I explore the toys?”

 

“Oh _please_ do,” Hyukjae answered quickly. “Not only would I love to walk in on you playing with the toys at some point, but getting yourself comfortable with them is also a good idea. Besides, you bought them and we're not playing right now, so they're free game.”

 

Donghae giggled and Hyukjae smiled at the sound. “Which ones do you like?”

 

“The cuffs,” he answered swiftly.

 

Donghae jerked his head up. “Wait, really?”

 

“Yup. Hell, you could cuff me to the bed if we're playing or not and I will _happily_ take it. I love getting tied up.” He grinned widely. “You know about my thing with the nipple clamps even though they aren't here, but I also like the beads. I'll use anything you bought, but those seem to be my preferences aside from spanking your lovely ass until it's red.”

 

Donghae grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. He grabbed the back of Donghae's head to keep him in place as they kissed, his other hand grabbing a handful of fleshy ass.

 

When they actually needed to drag air into their lungs, Donghae was looking both fuzzy and smug, and it was a combination he had no clue was as much of a turn on as it was. “I want to be spanked _so_ badly,” Donghae mumbled, then sighed. “But I don't really want to play,” he finished with a pout.

 

“I'm more than happy to spank you whenever you want, really. Sorry, I just spank you so often when we are playing that it completely escaped my brain that you might like it even when we aren't playing,” Hyukjae said, somewhat chagrined to be faced with that realization. A former submissive of his hadn't liked spanking, so he'd found himself editing it out of any non-play sex, and he mentally berated himself for not checking on that sooner, especially knowing how fond Donghae was of spanking. “I'll spank you if you want, it doesn't bother me at all.”

 

Donghae sighed happily. “Oh yes please. Just want to use our playing safe words if it's too much for me?”

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Hyukjae replied emphatically. “You're already used to them, so it's less work for you to remember, and you seem to be comfortable using them, no matter the context, so let's just keep that consistent. When we aren't playing, I'll spank you until you tell me to stop if you want me to.”

 

Donghae grinned. “I think ten is about the limit I'm really comfortable with.”

 

Hyukjae nodded. “Okay, I'm going to let you do what you want while I go work out.”

 

Donghae hopped onto the bed, laughing into the covers as he bounced. Hyukjae chuckled as he stripped his clothes and pulled on more comfortable exercise clothing, giving Donghae a kiss on his way out. He wandered down the hallways, trying to remember where Donghae had mentioned the theater room was, and after his third pass through what looked like the same hallway, he finally gave in and approached the woman who had served them breakfast on their first full day. “ _Gym_?” he tried in English.

 

She stared at him for a second before nodding and motioning him to follow her. She took him to a door he'd passed several times, and he sighed, irritated at himself. Smiling at the woman, he bowed and expressed his thanks in the only language he could remember.

 

She smiled slightly and bowed back, continuing on her duties. Hyukjae opened the door and blinked. He'd been expecting a room with maybe a treadmill and some weights – not a room that wouldn't look out of place in a fitness center, including a small minibar that looked to be stocked plentifully with bottles of water. He grabbed a couple of mats and spread them out in an open area and toed off his shoes. He stretched slowly, his years of gymnastics training wearing things into muscle memory. He tried to stick to a routine when he worked out, but he just felt like a good run, so as soon as he completed his normal warm up routine, he stepped back into his shoes and onto the treadmill.

 

By the time the readout showed sixteen kilometers, he was covered in sweat and breathing hard from the full run he had been doing. Turning down the speed to a walking pace, he let himself cool down before cleaning off the equipment he'd used and righting the room. He grabbed a bottle of water and quickly downed it before grabbing another one to drink on the way back to the room.

 

He found the kitchen, the game room, back to the theater room, and on the fourth try is when he finally found the right door (he remembered the door to the bedroom being next to that weird surrealist painting he was sure cost a fortune). Knocking quickly on the door, he wanted to give Donghae some warning just in case he was playing with the toys.

 

“Donghae, it's me, I'm coming in.” He counted to three before he opened the door just enough to slip inside.

 

Some reality program was playing in the background, but it looked like Donghae was dead to the world completely naked, a few of the toys and their packaging littered on the bed. Shaking his head fondly, he gathered up the trash and shoved it into the wastebasket. Keeping quiet, he stripped his clothes again and walked into the bathroom, where his eyebrows arched. It looked like over half of the toys were drying on the counter, and he ran curious fingers over each one, trying to guess the order that Donghae had used them in, and feeling his body react to the mental images of Donghae thrashing around on the bed, testing each one. He wondered if the large plug was the last one, wondered if Donghae came hard by being stretched open so wide, and his hand drifted up to pinch a nipple. Walking into the shower, he rinsed himself quickly, drying off with one of the provided towels and padded back out to the bedroom after he'd gathered all of the dry toys.

 

Donghae had rolled over and had his eyes cracked open. “Hey,” he greeted, his voice slow and deep.

 

Hyukjae just dumped all of the toys down on the bed and crawled up to give Donghae a kiss. “Hey yourself,” he said as he pulled back. “Have fun?”

 

“Mmmm,” Donghae replied wordlessly, stretching, then rubbing his hand along Hyukjae's body. “Have a good workout?”

 

“Yep. Got lost on the way there and back, though.”

 

Donghae giggled. “You can organize my schedule perfectly, but your sense of direction absolutely stinks.”

 

Hyukjae chuckled as well. “Yeah it does. But that's what I have you for.” He let his hand drift up to gently rub across one of Donghae's nipples. “Did you find some favorites?”

 

“Yeah that black plug made me come _really_ fast.”

 

“I wondered if it did. Did you like any of the others?”

 

Donghae shrugged. “That thin blue one kept trying to slip out, so I got annoyed with it, but I liked the string of three of the larger beads too.”

 

Hyukjae found it and held it up. “This one?”

 

Donghae nodded. “So if I had to have a top three, it's the vibrating plug with the remote, those beads and the black plug.”

 

“Did you use the cock ring?”

 

“Yeah, I had a couple of orgasms before I finally took it off and got the plug in me. It was kind of hot,” Donghae giggled.

 

“I bet it was. I'd love to see it sometime.”

 

“Ask me really nicely and I'll show off for you all you want,” Donghae teased, quick fingers brushing across the erogenous zone on his hip before leaning up to kiss him.

 

Hyukjae let himself be pressed into the mattress, relaxing. Donghae wasn't _dominating_ him, not the way their play time was structured where he dominated Donghae, but Donghae was definitely in _control_ , and it was something exciting. They were both getting hard by the time Donghae pulled back. “I want to fuck you Hyukjae,” he said. “I want to fuck you cuffed to the headboard. Is that okay?”

 

Hyukjae's eyes widened and he tilted his head back to see that Donghae had apparently found a rope from outside their room and had looped it around the solid headboard and threaded the leather cuffs through it. He had no idea how he'd missed it on his way in, but it was definitely there. Tilting his head back down, he smirked at Donghae and wordlessly lifted his hands up. “Go for it,” he replied finally.

 

Donghae was lightly scraping his nipple. “Spank me first?”

 

“Shit I thought you saying that you wanted to fuck me while I'm cuffed was hot. Where's the paddle?”

 

Donghae flipped over, reaching into the nightstand drawer. Raising up onto his knees, he offered the paddle to Hyukjae before scooting down to the edge of the bed. Hyukjae slid off the bed, and barked a laugh. “You little tease, I was wondering why I didn't see that one.”

 

Donghae laughed and wiggled his butt, letting the light reflect off the jeweled butt plug that was held firmly in place by his sphincter. He shot a wicked grin over his shoulder. “Spank me nice and hard, will you?”

 

Hyukjae set his hand at the small of Donghae's back. “Giving me a little challenge for aiming, I see. And don't worry, your ass will be nice and red by the time I'm done with it.”

 

“Make it sore enough I have to eat standing up and I'll give you a blowjob for dessert,” Donghae teased.

 

Hyukjae whined, clenching his eyes. “Fucking tease,” he mock chided, checking the leather for any defects before pulling his arm back and landing a firm spank on Donghae's ass. Donghae cried out, his head arching back before dropping forward.

 

“More,” he demanded. “I'll say a safe word if it's too much.”

 

“You'd better,” Hyukjae replied, rubbing the flushing area with the soft felt before flipping the paddle back over. He landed nine more spanks, stopping at Donghae's preferred ten, alternating which cheek he was hitting and actually having to concentrate so he wouldn't accidentally hit the plug. Gently pulling Donghae up to rest against him, he smoothed his hands down Donghae's sides, helping his lover slightly come down from the high.

 

“Oh that feels so good,” Donghae moaned happily, the dopey smile Hyukjae was familiar with appearing as he leaned more on Hyukjae to soak up the affection. “I'm going to be _so_ sore.”

 

“Hopefully not sore enough to not fuck me,” Hyukjae teased softly.

 

Donghae giggled a little. “No, you're definitely getting fucked as soon as I can get you on the bed.”

 

“Ask and you will receive,” Hyukjae said, crawling back onto the bed. “How do you want me?”

 

“On your back unless you have any objections.”

 

“None at all,” Hyukjae replied, lying on his back and stretching his arms up. Donghae straddled his chest, his fingers working the cuffs open. Once each cuff had been tightened and snapped into place around his wrist, he tested the give of the ropes. Noticing he didn't have all that much, he looked up at Donghae, arching his eyebrows. “That is some good knot tying.”

 

Donghae smirked down at him. “I learned how to sail when I was at boarding school, I still remember how to tie a few knots. Are the cuffs loose enough?”

 

“They're fine,” Hyukjae replied, turned on by the restricted movement. “But now I can't suck your dick,” he teased.

 

“I'm sure you'll make it up to me,” Donghae drolly replied as he rose off Hyukjae and grabbed the lube off the nightstand. Hyukjae arched his back as Donghae easily dropped his mouth onto his dick, taking most of it in. He felt two wet fingers circle his sphincter and spread his legs wider with a moan. He felt Donghae slowly push both in at the same time, and his hands jerked, wanting to grab Donghae's head and shove that talented mouth all the way down, but the restriction stopped him, turning him on with the denial. Tilting his hips down, he fucked himself as much as he could between Donghae's mouth and Donghae's fingers, feeling another finger slide wetly in. The cuffs held his arms in place no matter how hard he jerked on them, and he'd probably have bruises where they were digging in, but by the time Donghae pulled his fingers and mouth back, leaving him empty and wet and achingly open, he found himself glad that his skin would be colored.

 

Donghae pulled his hips up, the smooth press of latex and lube making him moan as Donghae slid inside him in a smooth move. Their mouths met almost gently, Hyukjae putting his flexibility to good use by wrapping his legs around Donghae's waist and feeling so _full_ with the movement.

 

“God you feel so good inside me,” Hyukjae moaned. “Never let it be said I don't love getting fucked as much as I love fucking.”

 

Donghae chuckled and dropped a kiss on his lips. “You've got me hooked on being fucked. I love having you or a plug filling me up,” he said with a hard thrust of his hips.

 

Hyukjae gasped, his hands twitching. Donghae was borderline rough, hands grabbing his hips and pulling him where he needed to be, and the lack of movement in his hands fulfilled that one particular kink of his. Donghae pushed his hips down just a little more, and the next thrust had him screaming into Donghae's skin, tugging at his restraints again. Donghae was _everywhere_ , hitting spots inside him that made him cry out, dropping kisses and whispers across his skin, and hands finally smoothing down to wrap around his achingly hard dick. Hyukjae felt like he was going to go out of his mind by the time he felt the pleasure shoot through him, stealing his breath for the sound of Donghae's name. Donghae fell against him as his own orgasm hit, and he offered what comfort he could with his body as Donghae drifted back to Earth.

 

He winced a little as Donghae withdrew, but gave a huge, heaving sigh as Donghae disposed of the condom and immediately came back to release him from the cuffs. He groaned as he levered himself up, feeling the soreness in his muscles from being fucked rougher than normal.

 

“You okay?” Donghae asked, worriedly checking him over.

 

Hyukjae nearly fell against him, their lips meeting. “I'm perfectly okay,” he said as he pulled back. Donghae let himself be walked backwards into the bathroom, and Hyukjae loved the trust that Donghae had in him to not let him fall. “I think we're both going to be too sore to sit down for food,” he joked. “Want me to pull the plug out?”

 

Donghae shook his head. “Want to wear it for a little longer.” he ducked his head shyly. “I want to come a few more times today. Are your wrists okay?”

 

Hyukjae grinned. “They're fine. I'm probably going to bruise, but that was _amazing_. I love being tied up and cuffed to the bed.”

 

Donghae shook his head. “I didn't know you were so into it. I should have asked sooner.”

 

Hyukjae pressed a kiss into the smooth cheek. “I could have mentioned it too when you first saw the cuffs. A small caveat about cuffing me while we're playing, you _will_ be sucking my dick for the privilege of it, along with whatever else I feel like.”

 

Donghae grinned and kissed him properly. “Are you trying to encourage me? I'm loving sucking your dick so far.” He licked his lips. “I'd happily suck you off as soon as you can get hard again, honestly.”

 

“Are we trying to see how many orgasms we can have in a day?” Hyukjae joked, walking with Donghae back to the bed, where they both flopped down.

 

Donghae rolled onto his stomach and kicked his feet in the air. The innocence shining out of his eyes was offset by the smirk tugging at his lips. “My record is five in a day. You're welcome to try and break it.”

 

* * *

 


	13. /13

Hyukjae leisurely stretched as he slowly drifted awake, grunting a little. He could recognize Donghae's pert ass and strong back against his skin even through the morning fuzz in his brain. He found that he enjoyed waking up to Donghae in his arms, even though Donghae sometimes woke up earlier than him. When asked, Donghae just bashfully shrugged and said that he liked how cuddly Hyukjae got in his sleep and it didn't bother him to stay in bed. Hyukjae noticed that Donghae usually woke up once around sunrise and it was just as likely as not if he would fall back asleep.

 

Sniffing, he pressed closer to Donghae, indulging his senses other than sight with everything Donghae. Soft skin under his fingers and along his skin, the scent of the shampoo and soap they shared drifting into his nose, the slow, even breathing telling him Donghae was asleep, and he rubbed his nose along Donghae's shoulder until he finally sneaked his tongue out and tasted the skin of Donghae's neck. His eyes snapped open at the distinctive taste of leather along with Donghae.

 

Donghae was definitely asleep, his eyes closed and body relaxed, and Hyukjae looked his fill. The black leather had been a good choice, the told himself. Donghae's skin practically glowed around it, his golden blond hair offsetting it perfectly. A certain kind of possessiveness welled up, making him tighten his arms, his nose nuzzling at the nearly faded mark on Donghae's neck.

 

They were supposed to leave their rented island the next day, headed back to their lives in colder Seoul. They hadn't played in almost a week, content to laugh and play with each other or spend the day apart indulging in their own interests and coming together almost explosively after dark, and Hyukjae had told Donghae to not worry about playing if he didn't feel like it. But this little surprise – Donghae willingly offering himself up to Hyukjae – had Hyukjae's heart feeling like it was flipping.

 

Taking a deep breath to settle himself, he tried to critically examine his emotions. He'd known after the fifth day on the island that he was becoming deeply infatuated with Donghae, well on his way to stumbling along into love. This was excitement, he told himself after thinking about his initial response. He was excited that Donghae had chosen to wear the collar before they had to leave, and it was producing a different type of infatuation within him, one focused solely on Donghae – his _baobei_.

 

He'd kept a running thought in his head since he'd gifted the collar about things to do when Donghae put it on, but now faced with Donghae actually wearing it, his brain was drawing a blank. Settling back down, he listened to Donghae's breathing and tried to actually decide what he was going to have his _baobei_ do to please him. His brain teased him with Donghae sitting in his lap wearing only the collar for breakfast, being fed bites of food. He would do his best to make sure his _baobei_ felt exactly like the treasure he wanted Hyukjae to see him as. His lips curved as a wicked thought crossed his mind. Glancing outside, the weather seemed to be cooperating with the plan in his head, gray clouds moving in off of the ocean.

 

Flicking the TV on, he channel surfed until he found KBS, then curled his arms around Donghae as he watched the news. He'd need to do his daily check of his email at some point, let the department heads know that Donghae would be available for meetings soon if they hadn't already arranged one during his vacation. Kwon Boa had requested a meeting, and Hyukjae hoped that it meant that she was arranging the funds to get her groups arranged for summer and fall comebacks and for debut funding as well.

 

Donghae slept against him all the way until a sharp knock had him jerking out of sleep. Hyukjae glanced at the time, knowing it was their breakfast. Pressing a kiss to Donghae's cheek, he started to rise from the bed.

 

“Stay,” he ordered when Donghae was about to move.

 

Donghae froze in place and Hyukjae was pleased. He tucked the covers back over Donghae, hiding his lover from view of the door and pulled on a pair of light pants and a t-shirt. Running his fingers through his hair, he wondered absently if he should get his hair cut short for the upcoming summer and left his hair in disarray as he opened the door.

 

Greeting the woman at the other side of the door with a bow, he helped her set the food on the table and thanked her as she left. She bowed shallowly in return, closing the door behind her. Waiting a few seconds, Hyukjae flipped the lock. He didn't want anyone even accidentally seeing Donghae. Quickly transferring all of the food onto one set of dishes, he poured two cups of coffee, leaving one untouched for Donghae while he stirred his preferred sweetening into his.

 

“ _Baobei_ ,” he called as soon as he had grabbed his tablet from the charger and seated himself. “Come here.”

 

Donghae slipped off the bed, biting his lower lip as he padded to Hyukjae naked.

 

Hyukjae's lip curled as he pointed to his lap. “Straddle me.” He pulled Donghae closer by the hips and let his tablet connect as he picked up the first bite of food. He amused himself by feeding Donghae more than himself and quickly replied to the emails that required them, confirming meeting times as he flipped between email and Donghae's schedule. Other than the TV softly playing, it was quiet in the room as they ate, and Hyukjae entrusted the coffee to Donghae's hands as he sipped at his own.

 

He cupped Donghae's face after they were finished, feeling the power at the trust in Donghae's eyes. “Ah, my gorgeous _baobei_ what to do with you today...” He grinned and stroked Donghae's face softly before reaching down to play with the collar. “Tell me your safewords.”

 

“Whale and turtle,” Donghae replied promptly, his voice steady.

 

Hyukjae nodded. “Very good. Remember to say them if you aren't feeling comfortable.” He leaned back as Donghae nodded, folding his arms across his chest. “I had an interesting idea for today as you were sleeping in my arms. Instead of denying myself the pleasure of watching you come for me, what you will be doing is earning your name. As we have to leave tomorrow, if you do not earn your name back today, we will pause until we are back in private in Seoul, understood?”

 

“Yes Hyukkie.”

 

Hyukjae returned to softly petting Donghae's face, watching Donghae's eyes lower in shyness. “I would like for us to be left alone today aside from a late dinner being delivered and for us to have total privacy from here to the beach, is that possible?”

 

Donghae nodded.

 

“Good, go inform those that need it. Preferably by phone so that I don't have to waste time stripping your clothes off.”

 

Hyukjae poured himself and Donghae another cup of the coffee and pondered his next step as Donghae was speaking in English on the phone. Public humiliation, whether intentional or not, was something both he and Donghae had agreed to avoid as it was very high on both of their 'turn offs' lists, and he was pleased that they could be assured of no prying eyes on them. He had just finished his first sip of his coffee when Donghae padded back to him.

 

“I let them know.”

 

“Good. Kneel before me.”

 

Donghae sank to his knees, licking his lips nervously.

 

Hyukjae picked up Donghae's cup of coffee and took a sip. The bitter flavor splashed around his mouth and he guessed it would be a while before it got too cold. “Your coffee is still hot. Make me come with your mouth before it is cold.”

 

Leaning forward, Donghae nuzzled his cheek against Hyukjae's dick, already starting to harden under his light pants. Hyukjae sipped at his coffee and threaded his fingers through Donghae's hair as Donghae bobbed his head. He couldn't stop the moan as Donghae shoved his face forward, letting Hyukjae's dick hit the back of his throat. Donghae had been giving him blowjobs almost constantly the entire week, laughingly claiming that he wanted 'practice' and that he really enjoyed it now that he wasn't wrapped up in the weird taste of latex. Hyukjae moaned again as it felt like all of that _practice_ had paid off and Donghae knew exactly what drove him crazy. Donghae slurped on his way upwards, his tongue doing a wicked little twirl around the head of Hyukjae's dick before sucking lightly. He could feel Donghae's pants, the air pushing against his skin and pubic hair and just as Hyukjae had drawn a deep breath in, Donghae sank down once again.

 

Hyukjae's eyes opened wide, a loud moan leaving his throat as his orgasm shot through him. Donghae was moaning softly, his tongue lapping at Hyukjae's dick, softly cleaning up any stray drops of come. Donghae was placing soft kisses along the softening length when Hyukjae tugged at the hair clenched between his fingers. “You really are a treasure,” he mumbled, leaning down to press a kiss to Donghae's swollen lips before letting go and testing the temperature of the coffee.

 

“Well done my _baobei_. It's still hot,” he praised, setting the coffee down. “After I get up, straddle the chair and finish your needed second cup.”

 

Donghae's eyes were soft as he stared adoringly up at Hyukjae. “Thank you Hyukkie.”

 

Hyukjae's lips curved. “Good boy,” he said dropping another kiss on Donghae's lips. Rising from the chair, he tugged his pants back up and retied the drawstring around his waist. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Donghae obeying him to the letter, the firm thighs spread wide and emphasizing the two distinct globes of the well shaped ass as he sipped his coffee. Hyukjae grabbed the bottle of lube, a couple of condoms, and he shifted through all of the toys until he found the one he wanted. Pocketing the remote, he strolled back over to Donghae. Leaning over, he kissed Donghae's ear. “Push your ass out a bit _baobei_.”

 

Donghae quickly obeyed. Hyukjae sat on the floor and set the lube down while he kept the vibrating plug on his legs. He ripped one condom open, rolling it out in his hands. He focused intently on the condom, knowing that he was going to have to be damn precise. Licking his lips, he nipped at the open end of the condom, his teeth only having to work a bit before he felt the latex part. Carefully tearing it with his hands and teeth, he really wished that he had a pair of scissors to speed the process up or that Donghae had bought some dams, but once the condom was torn completely lengthwise, he squirted lube onto one side and moved forward.

 

“Don't move.” Using several of his fingers to set the latex in place against Donghae's sphincter, he licked at the latex, using enough pressure to be felt through it.

 

Donghae made an odd sound above him and he felt the body shake beneath his fingers. Grinning, he pressed a firm kiss to the latex, then pulled back. “You can make noise _baobei_ ,” he reminded.

 

“I – _Oh my God_ ,” Donghae shrieked as Hyukjae set his tongue against Donghae's sphincter again. Hyukjae enjoyed pulling all sorts of noises out of Donghae and Donghae was shivering by the time Hyukjae felt like stopping. Letting the condom fall away from Donghae's skin, he covered the plug with lube and slowly pushed it inside, listening to Donghae's moaning change in volume and pitch as the toy seated itself within Donghae's body.

 

“Come with me to the bed,” Hyukjae ordered, grabbing the lube and torn condom before standing.

 

Donghae rose up on shaking legs and stumbled along after Hyukjae, crawling into bed. He curled easily around Hyukjae when Hyukjae opened his arms. Hyukjae pulled Donghae to rest on top of his body, softly trailing his hand up and down Donghae's back.

 

“You are so gorgeous,” he told Donghae softly, feeling content with power and control. “Remember how I said that you were going to earn your name instead of your orgasm?”

 

Donghae swallowed and nodded. “Yes Hyukkie, I remember.”

 

“You will earn your name by pleasing and obeying me. Every time you feel like coming, you will come for me and me alone, understood?”

 

“Yes Hyukkie.”

 

Hyukjae cupped Donghae's face. “My beautiful _baobei_. You are so good for me,” he murmured before capturing Donghae's lips. When he pulled back, he reached into his pocket and flipped the remote on. Donghae cried out, his head tilting back, and Hyukjae couldn't resist pressing kisses to the vein that stood out. He didn't nibble at it, knowing how easily Donghae's skin could color and aware of their timing. Donghae's hips rocked down onto his as he grunted softly.

 

“Turn over, _baobei_. Let's not dirty my clothes so early,” Hyukjae easily ordered. Donghae was careful as he turned over on Hyukjae's body and Hyukjae was amused internally about his own greater flexibility, but then Donghae was lying carefully against him, scooting down on Hyukjae's body. Hyukjae rested his hands on Donghae's stomach, his nails lightly scraping at the skin. Turning the volume up on the TV, Hyukjae petted Donghae, raising the vibration with the remote and stilled Donghae's arm as he began to reach down. “That is for me to enjoy.”

 

Donghae tilted his head to look up at him. “I'm sorry Hyukkie.”

 

Hyukjae stroked Donghae's face, letting him know without words that he was forgiven for the small indiscretion. He could only keep his hands still on Donghae's body for a minute before he reached for the remote again, and then wrapped his hand around Donghae's dick to give it firm strokes. Donghae's fingers pressed into his legs as his hips rocked, loud moans almost overcoming the noise from the TV. “Spread your legs over mine, _baobei_.”

 

Donghae did so, and Hyukjae could feel the immediate jerk of Donghae's body from the plug pressing more firmly against his prostate.

 

Hyukjae nuzzled at Donghae's ear, lightly biting the upper shell. “Don't forget to come for me,” he whispered.

 

Donghae jerked again, gasping for air. “ _Hyukkie_ ,” he moaned, his voice pitching upwards as he came all over Hyukjae's hand.

 

Hyukjae smiled and turned off the vibration using the remote. “Good job _baobei_ ,” he praised, feeling Donghae still shuddering against him. He pressed a kiss to the top of Donghae's head. “Let me get up, I need to get something to clean you up.”

 

Donghae rose up enough so that Hyukjae could slip out of bed. He quickly wet a washcloth after rinsing his hand and returned to Donghae, gently wiping the come off the flat stomach.

 

He spent the rest of the morning and all of the afternoon working Donghae up with either his mouth or his hands, and once with the paddle – he didn't think he would ever forget the scream as Donghae came from the combination of a high vibrating speed and getting spanked – and had Donghae getting him off as many ways as he could think of. His _baobei_ was pleasing him well, not failing once to call Hyukjae's name as he coasted from one orgasm to another. The rain had come in off the ocean, darkening the room and lending a softness to their actions, and the rain was still falling as the sun began to set.

 

He finally worked the plug out of Donghae, leaving his _baobei_ wrecked and spread out on the bed as he washed the toy in the bathroom. Returning to the bedroom, he bypassed the bed where Donghae was lying as Hyukjae had left him and went to the large double doors that lead outside. Opening one door, he watched the rain come down for a few moments, checking for movement. Once satisfied with his inspection, he left the door cracked open only slightly as he stepped onto the covered patio. The air was slightly cooler, the scent of the rain and ocean mixing in his nose. He grabbed the padding off one lounging chair and set it on another, confident that it would be enough to keep them comfortable. Stepping back inside, he saw that Donghae had only moved enough to lay on his side, facing the door. Leaving the door open, Hyukjae motioned with his fingers for Donghae to come to him.

 

Donghae crawled off the bed and paused in front of the closed and covered door. “Let's go,” Hyukjae said, motioning with his head.

 

“Outside?” Donghae asked, a hint of nerves in his voice.

 

“Yes. Since we have privacy, I'd like for us to be outside for a bit, as it will be the last opportunity for a while where we can be affectionate outside of closed doors,” Hyukjae explained. “Let's go.”

 

The soft _turtle_ stopped him in his tracks. Donghae's eyes were wide and starting to tear up a little even as Hyukjae gathered him in his arms.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked, threading his fingers through Donghae's hair.

 

“I'm sorry I'm trying to not be scared,” Donghae said into his shirt, the clinging hands along his back soothing his own initial anxiety.

 

“Are you worried that someone will see you?” Hyukjae guessed.

 

“Kind of?” Donghae answered. “No one should be around but there's still this _fear_ that someone is going to see me naked but I want to be out there with you if that makes any sense.”

 

Hyukjae pressed his lips to Donghae's forehead. “Just a second okay?”

 

Donghae nodded and Hyukjae went to grab a thin knitted blanket off the back of the sofa that was in the room. Opening it up, he draped it over Donghae's head and tucked it around his arms, making an impromptu robe out of the dark blue material. He could see Donghae's shoulders relaxing as the material brushed and covered his skin. “Better?” he guessed.

 

Donghae looked slightly up, the adoration clear in his eyes. “Yes.”

 

Hyukjae cupped his face. “Do you want to stop, knowing that we will be outside if we continue?”

 

“No. I'd like to keep playing until I earn my name... please.”

 

Backing Donghae up against the door, Hyukjae kept him still as he kissed him so thoroughly that Donghae needed the backing to avoid collapsing on the floor. “Stay there,” he ordered as he went to grab the bottle of lube and another condom. He pressed close to Donghae as he returned, kissing him again. “Come with me _baobei_ ,” he whispered against Donghae's lips, feeling Donghae nod.

 

He let Donghae gather up the blanket in front of him as they stepped out onto the patio, and he smiled a little at Donghae's relieved breath. The beach and ocean were devoid of people, the rain falling from the sky. He merely laid down and pointed silently at his lap, pleased when Donghae straddled him, his knees peeking out of the blanket.

 

“You are so gorgeous,” Hyukjae said, caught up in the sight of Donghae. Donghae's skin glowed from the light that shone out from their room and bundled up in blue with the gray haze of rain backlighting him, it was enough to have him pausing, letting the flutter of his stomach settle. Donghae said that he wanted to fall for him, and Hyukjae was wondering at this reaction if he hadn't already tripped himself into love. “Kiss me.”

 

Donghae leaned forward, softly pressing their lips together. He thrust his tongue into Donghae's mouth after Donghae gasped when Hyukjae slid two lubed fingers inside him. Having had the plug in for most of the day, it didn't take Hyukjae long to get a third finger inside Donghae, and he gently spread his fingers, feeling Donghae rocking down on them.

 

“There's a condom in my pocket. Put it on me and then sit on me,” he ordered. Hyukjae held the blanket closed for Donghae with his free hand, feeling the soft, fluttering touches to his dick as Donghae rolled the condom on. Donghae took a deep breath and pulled up off of Hyukjae's fingers, adjusting his position in the chair slightly as he sank down on Hyukjae's dick, a low moan rumbling out of his throat.

 

It was a slow pace that Donghae finally started rocking himself to and Hyukjae didn't bother making him speed up. He was enjoying this slowness, watching Donghae slowly pleasure himself and staring at this gorgeous person that was slowly fucking them both. At some point, some of the blanket slipped between their fingers and fell off of Donghae's head, pooling around Hyukjae's hand when he rushed to stop it from completely slipping off. There was a bit of selfishness by dragging the blanket back up to rest on Donghae's head again – selfishness of not wanting to share the sight of Donghae with even nature. At some point, the thrusts against each other became harder, shorter, their breath leaving them as they moved closer and closer to their orgasms. Hyukjae made sure that Donghae came first, one hand holding the blanket in place against Donghae's neck and the other swiftly stroking Donghae's dick, and the sweetest, softest _Hyukkie_ he'd ever heard escaping Donghae's lips.

 

Hyukjae knew the game was done, his tongue easily curving around Donghae's name as he came once more. Donghae was resting against him, still shuddering a little, as Hyukjae reached up and gently unbuckled the collar, letting it slip off Donghae's skin. He bumped their noses together, smiling back as Donghae smiled at him.

 

“Hi,” Donghae said, picking up the collar from between their bodies and holding onto it like a treasured possession.

 

“Hi,” Hyukjae replied. “How are you feeling?”

 

Donghae's eyes ducked down before meeting Hyukjae's. “Feeling like I'm about to be foolishly in love with you already.”

 

“You'd have to count me just as foolish here very soon,” Hyukjae replied, the truth slicing through him.

 

Donghae grinned and Hyukjae was at the receiving end of a _very_ enthusiastic kiss for all too brief of a time. “My knees are a little sore, but other than that, I'm just wanting a long cuddle with you.”

 

“Let's get cleaned up and we can cuddle until tomorrow morning,” Hyukjae promised.

 

–

 

Jongwoon was idly amusing himself by singing lying down in the backseat of one of Donghae's convertibles, his feet up over the edge of the car and hanging down. Heechul had thrown some music at all of them two weeks before and told all of them to memorize both pieces completely by the end of the month. One was marked 'group' with certain things highlighted and the other 'Yesung.' Knowing his own particular quirks, he set aside the group music to concentrate at least a week on what looked like a solo. He participated in the group vocal sessions, wearing the song into memory and letting him get more familiar with the other members' strengths and weaknesses.

 

Zhou Mi, who did eventually start remembering his Korean around Jongwoon and possessed a rather sly sense of humor that often caused the breakout of what Kyuhyun called the sunshine smile, had better pitch control and much more passion than the others but his pronunciation was either too precise or too lax and often vacillated between the two extremes. Kyuhyun's voice was a rumble and often melancholic, able to produce some of the most haunting vocals Jongwoon had ever heard when he wasn't sharpening his already sharp tongue on everyone else with a familiar quirk to his lips. Ryeowook had a clear, high voice able to hold steady even at the top of his upper register while still struggling with his lower register, something he tended to practice with while cooking. Jongwoon knew his weak points clearly – his voice was often too loud, drowning the others out, and he still failed on occasion to hold his upper notes without his voice cracking. He felt his pitch could be better controlled as well, even though he'd been assured by several people that it was more his volume that he needed to work on instead.

 

“What are you singing? It's been bouncing in my head for almost three days now,” Youngwoon asked, finally sliding out from underneath the car.

 

Jongwoon shrugged. “I had to look it up, but it's a musical number from _Namhansanseong_ called _The Trap of the North Gate_. Should I be flattered that you're listening to it?” he joked.

 

“Yeah, you should. I'm gonna go wash my hands.”

 

Jongwoon hummed an agreement, singing over the second verse again. That verse more than anything seemed to be giving him the most issues with trying to convey the right emotions with it and memorizing the lyrics.

 

“Hey come on out so I can kiss you already,” Youngwoon said, his coverall stripped and his hands free of any grease. Jongwoon laughed and climbed out of the car, only for Youngwoon to push him against it and promptly shove his tongue into Jongwoon's mouth. Jongwoon made a pleased noise in the back of his throat and wrapped his arms around Youngwoon's neck, holding him in place.

 

Once again Youngwoon managed to work himself between Jongwoon's legs, his ass landing on the side of the car. Youngwoon seemed to be entirely fascinated with his thighs as without fail, his fingers would be lightly dancing along the length from hip to knee.

 

“Mmm,” Youngwoon rumbled when he finally pulled back, leaving Jongwoon slightly turned on. “I've been needing that.”

 

Jongwoon snorted. “Glad I could oblige, you wanting something other than food and company?”

 

Youngwoon snorted in return. “Always. But I did have a question about that. When I finally get all of your clothes off... how are we going to do this?”

 

Jongwoon tilted his head, affectionately running his hands through Youngwoon's hair. “I don't mind getting fucked, but it's not all I want to do if we're going to go that route.”

 

“What do you like?” Youngwoon asked seriously, his fingers absently stroking Jongwoon's thighs through his jeans.

 

“I'm really enjoying what you're doing right now,” Jongwoon joked, just to see Youngwoon smile. “I like all sorts of stuff. I like getting fucked and doing the fucking, I like hand jobs in the shower and yes, even blow jobs when I find someone willing to try. I like making my partner and myself feel good no matter what we're doing. We don't have to rush into anything more than what we've been doing if you're not comfortable with it.”

 

Youngwoon shrugged. “Getting my hands on you is kind of enough for right now, but at the same time I'm wanting _more_. Every time I see you I just want to get you into bed somehow.”

 

Jongwoon laughed. “Well I certainly don't mind that option.”

 

Youngwoon's eyes turned up into the eye smile Jongwoon was becoming so fond of. “I'll keep that in mind, but it'll be on a weekend so I can avoid that scary as shit manager of yours.”

 

“Heechul hyung really isn't that scary, you just startled him.”

 

“Yeah, keep telling me that, I might believe it at some point.”

 

“We don't have to rush Youngwoonie. And just out of curiosity, have you ever had your ass played with?”

 

“No. My ex was pretty against anything to do with an ass, I think she had hers grabbed a few times while in high school and that just kind of turned her off on the whole thing.”

 

Jongwoon nodded slightly. “Understandable. You don't seem to have any problem with me grabbing a handful of your butt, I'm noticing.”

 

“Yeah, I kind of like you doing that.”

 

“I'll remember that. In the meantime, I can introduce you a little into the world of ass play.”

 

Youngwoon laughed and kissed him again.


	14. /14

“Goddamn it, you fucker,” Jongwoon cursed as he writhed on Youngwoon's bed.

 

Youngwoon snickered at him and made Jongwoon moan softly as his fingers slowly pumped in and out of his body. As much as Jongwoon had been for Youngwoon's little _test_ on ass play, he didn't expect the full measure of teasing.

 

Jongwoon threw his head back, a loud moan coming from his throat as Youngwoon curled his fingers and the pleasure screamed through him. He heard the sound of the lube being squirted out again, and he growled as Youngwoon slid a third finger into him.

 

“No more fingers unless you're stretching me out for your dick you fucking tease,” he snapped, softening his words by pulling Youngwoon in for a kiss.

 

Youngwoon was smiling into their kiss, their tongues mimicking what Youngwoon's fingers were doing inside Jongwoon.

 

“Don't really have a problem with that,” Youngwoon muttered against his lips.

 

Jongwoon blinked his eyes open and arched his eyebrows.

 

Youngwoon shrugged, still keeping his fingers pumping in and out of Jongwoon, and looked a little bashful. “Hell, I finally got all of your clothes off. Besides, you're a sexy fucker even when I only have my fingers in you, I can't imagine what you'll look like riding me.”

 

Jongwoon chuckled, shaking his head. “Fucker,” he murmured fondly, moaning again. “I don't really have a problem with that.”

 

Youngwoon stared at him for a second. “Really?”

 

“Yeah. Where are the condoms?”

 

“Holy shit you're serious,” Youngwoon laughed. “They're in the bathroom.”

 

Jongwoon laughed as well. “You've been trying to get into my ass for months now, I figure you probably know what you're wanting. Besides,” he added with a wicked smirk, “I've been needing a good fuck for a while.”

 

He whined when Youngwoon pulled his fingers out, but it was muffled by Youngwoon's tongue diving into his mouth and he wrapped one of his legs over strong thighs.

 

Youngwoon nipped at his lower lip as he drew back. “I'll be right back,” he muttered.

 

Jongwoon nodded and relaxed back into the bed, taking a deep breath to settle the flutters through his body. He hadn't been kidding when he said that he needed a good fuck – Youngwoon was the epitome of frustration for him – and their relationship was stable enough for them to feel comfortable insulting and laughing at each other, but there was still the nervousness of being Youngwoon's first man – probably only man – in bed, and he had to shove down the anxious thought that Youngwoon would just leave. He shook his head, knowing that the thought was just how own nerves showing up and not any doubt about Youngwoon. He laughed as the box of condoms landed on the bed next to him, and he grinned back at a smiling Youngwoon.

 

“You look fucking hot,” Youngwoon said as he knelt back down on the bed and dropped to hover over Jongwoon. “All spread out on _my_ bed...”

 

Jongwoon grabbed his boyfriend and rolled them over, barely grabbing the box before it fell off the bed. “Less talk, more fucking,” he teased. They shared a laugh, and Jongwoon had little trouble getting a condom onto Youngwoon's dick, pouring more lube into his hand to smooth the substance over the condom, and it was an even easier time lowering himself onto the hard dick in his hand.

 

What wasn't easy was dealing with the absolutely _stunning_ pleasure of having Youngwoon inside him.

 

He looked down at Youngwoon with wide eyes, seeing the same near shock on Youngwoon's face, and he leaned forward, fitting their lips together, their fingers tangling. Grinding his hips down, he pulled back from their kiss. He was comforted and assured by Youngwoon's eyes opening and the smile tugging on his lips. “You feel amazing, Jongwoon.”

 

Jongwoon smiled. “I could say the same about you. Want me to stay like this?”

 

“Up to you. I'm kind of entertained by you bouncing on my dick.”

 

Bursting out laughing, Jongwoon rose up and thrust his hips down hard, knowing the right angle to make his breath go short.

 

Youngwoon cursed loudly, grabbing Jongwoon's hips and meeting each downward thrust with an arch of his own. By the time they rolled over again, Youngwoon held snugly between Jongwoon's thighs and nearly half of their bodies falling off the bed, Jongwoon wanted nothing more than to come. Youngwoon thrust hard into him, and Jongwoon dropped his head back to rest against the side of the bed as he moaned for more, just a little more, to make him come. Slipping his hand between their bodies, he tugged harshly at his dick, biting his lips as Youngwoon drove strong, sure thrusts into his body.

 

He was so close to his orgasm he could have punched Youngwoon when he paused for a moment, and it took him a second to realize that Youngwoon was pulling him back to a firmer place on the bed because he was about to fall off. Snickering, he ran his free hand through Youngwoon's hair, loving the flushed cheeks and dark eyes. “You're fucking me so hard you almost threw me off the bed,” he teased breathlessly.

 

Youngwoon snorted. “You're the one yelling for harder and more,” he teased right back with another hard thrust of his hips.

 

Jongwoon rolled his eyes, smiling. “Then get back to that harder and more, will you?”

 

Youngwoon snorted, and then did just that with a hard thrust of his hips that had Jongwoon groaning, desperate to actually come and get relief from all of the tension in his body. Two more hard thrusts and he was grabbing at Youngwoon, his body arching sharply as he came with a shout of Youngwoon's name.

 

He felt Youngwoon cry out, falling forward as he came, and Jongwoon just wrapped his arms and legs around the sturdy body, holding Youngwoon in place and smiling as he heard his name whispered against his skin.

 

“Fuck,” Youngwoon said, his voice stronger as he levered himself up to stare at Jongwoon.

 

Jongwoon snorted. “You sound impressed.”

 

“Yeah, kinda. Holy fuck we can do that again, right?”

 

Jongwoon laughed heartily. “Yes, you dumbass, we can do it again.”

 

“And you're gonna be fucking me at some point too right? Because that sounded like a hell of a lot of fun on your end.”

 

Jongwoon couldn't stop laughing for anything, so he had to settle for nodding rapidly. Once he felt like he could breathe, he fondly ran his hand through Youngwoon's hair again. “Yeah, I'm gonna be fucking you too.”

 

“Okay good.” Youngwoon rubbed his nose against Jongwoon's and smiled. “Damn I did good in getting you for a boyfriend.”

 

Jongwoon kept laughing. “Damn right you did. You're not so bad yourself, you know.”

 

Youngwoon grunted and slipped out of him, and the laughter died off as Jongwoon winced at the feeling of emptiness.

 

“I'm gonna grab something to clean you up with,” Youngwoon said, dropping a short kiss on Jongwoon's lips.

 

Jongwoon smiled and levered himself up as well. “Nah, shower. Both of us are covered in come and I've got lube all over my ass.”

 

Youngwoon's lips twitched. “Yeah, you came a lot – but that was your own fault.”

 

“Yeah whatever fucker. Let's go get cleaned up.”

 

–

 

“Where is your cousin's wedding?” Donghae asked, curled up in Hyukjae's arms.

 

“Jeju, thankfully. It's just stretching over the entire weekend because her fiance's family is having to fly in from the US, and no sense in making them fly in only to be here for an hour for a ceremony.” He felt the quick stiffening of Donghae's shoulders, and he ran his fingers through Donghae's damp hair. “We're flying in and flying back,” he assured softly, remembering the time when Donghae had told him how his parents had died coming back from Jeju.

 

Donghae breathed out, nodding. “Sorry,” he said bashfully.

 

Hyukjae smiled. “It's understandable,” he replied, shifting his hips slightly. “I'm going to be gone for the weekend though, so don't be getting into any trouble here,” he teased.

 

Donghae grinned back, laughing a little. “Okay, no trouble.”

 

Hyukjae hummed happily and fit their lips together. They'd just passed their check in for the month, agreeing that they were definitely deeply infatuated with each other, a feeling that they felt could tip into love at any time. They'd agreed that since they both knew where they were at, if at any point they felt that they were in love, they were free to express and say it with no pressure on the other to repeat the words unless it was genuine emotion. Resting his forehead against Donghae's as he pulled back from the kiss, he smiled. He was content with Donghae pressed against him in bed, their clothes long since discarded, and it was shockingly before midnight that they were ready to sleep. Hyukjae was not looking forward to the mountain of paperwork he'd have to go through after the weekend for the quarterly meeting the Tuesday following his return, but he had already promised that he would go to the wedding.

 

Donghae was sleepy and smiling at him when their lips finally parted, his hands softly stroking Hyukjae's skin, his fingers brushing over a spot on Hyukjae's collarbone. Hyukjae smiled back, his fingers drifting along the same spot on Donghae, the soft golden tone darkening into a mark Hyukjae had placed there with his mouth.

 

Donghae pouted a little, but Hyukjae could tell with a glance that Donghae was teasing. “I almost want to cancel lunch with Halbae so I can spend time with you tomorrow before you have to leave.”

 

Hyukjae snorted softly. “Yeah right,” he teased back. “You haven't been able to have lunch with him in over a month, you're getting twitchy.”

 

Donghae snickered. “I know.” Donghae dragged him back down for another kiss, their tongues lazily thrusting into each others' mouths. “I want to do something,” he whispered as soon as their lips had parted.

 

Hyukjae blinked slowly, trying to make sense of the words. “Okay.”

 

Donghae rolled over, reaching for something, and Hyukjae gasped softly as Donghae sat up, the collar already open. Donghae dipped his head, keeping the collar in place with his chin as his fingers worked, trying to get it in place.

 

“Stop,” Hyukjae finally got out.

 

Donghae froze, looking at him with his head still bowed.

 

Hyukjae rose up to his knees, his fingers gently brushing Donghae's aside. “Let me.” The leather was still as soft and supple as he remembered it being, and he felt for the creases in the leather where Donghae had it buckled the last time. Once the collar was in place, Hyukjae tilted Donghae's head back to rest against his chest. “My beautiful _baobei_ , always surprising me.”

 

Donghae smiled up at him. “I like giving you good surprises, Hyukkie.”

 

Hyukjae smiled. “This is a very nice surprise you've gifted me with. Tell me your safe words, _baobei_.”

 

“Whale is stop, turtle is standby,” Donghae said softly.

 

Hyukjae hummed. “Good job, _baobei_.” Leaning down, Hyukjae pressed his lips softly against Donghae's as a small reward. “Come, we need to sleep since it's going to be a long day tomorrow.” He was pleased when Donghae immediately curled up in his arms, and he stroked the soft skin of Donghae's back for a moment before reaching over for his phone. “I'm setting our alarm for half an hour before normal. Before we get out of bed, I expect you to be on all fours and making me come with your mouth, understand?”

 

“Yes Hyukkie,” Donghae replied, settling his head on Hyukjae's chest and wrapping his leg over Hyukjae's thighs. “Good night, Hyukkie.”

 

Hyukjae smiled an pressed a kiss against Donghae's forehead. “Good night, my beautiful, well-mannered _baobei_.”

 

He didn't have any issues dropping off to sleep with Donghae curled around him, and it felt like far too short of a time before his phone was beeping at them to wake up. Groaning a little, he slapped at the phone, his brain grumpy and not processing why he was up earlier than normal for a moment. Letting his arm drop with a groan, he pulled Donghae more towards him, pouting a little when Donghae pulled back a bit.

 

His brain sped towards wakefulness when he felt Donghae's lips coasting down his body, and the previous night came back to him instantly as Donghae's soft hand teased his half-hard dick. Groaning, he shoved his hands into Donghae's hair. “ _Baobei_ ,” he mumbled. Cracking his eyes open, he saw Donghae's obedience to him, his ass shoved in the air and golden blond head bent over his dick. Sighing, he smiled and let Donghae's talented mouth work along his dick, the combination of power and a blowjob making him grip Donghae's hair tightly and groaning loudly as he came.

 

When he looked again, Donghae was licking his lips, the collar firmly in place across his neck. “Ah, _baobei_ , you are pleasing me so much already,” he praised. Donghae's lips tilted up and his head ducked in shyness.

 

“Thank you Hyukkie,” he softly replied.

 

“As much as I want to cuddle and praise you before making you come your brains out, we unfortunately have to get moving for work.”

 

Donghae smiled. “I understand, Hyukkie.”

 

Hyukjae caressed Donghae's jaw as he sat up. “Sit in my lap for a moment, we're going over the rules for this weekend.”

 

Donghae eagerly crawled forward, spreading his legs wide to wrap them around Hyukjae's waist as his firm, fleshy ass was cradled neatly in the space created by Hyukjae's legs.

 

“You remember that I have to leave at four for the airport, yes?”

 

Donghae nodded. “Yes, Hyukkie.”

 

“We will be playing this entire weekend,” Hyukjae started, stroking his fingers over Donghae's back, and his lips tilted a little wickedly. “Please me well by following my instructions, and you will get your orgasm on Monday. Given that you've gone two weeks without coming before, two to three days should be easy.” Donghae grinned at the reference to one of their early conversations. “I'm going to pick out a few outfits for you in case you need to go out or order in for food, or for any general purposes for which you will need to leave the apartment or be seen by people. If you are in the apartment, I expect you to be naked. Understood?”

 

“Yes Hyukkie. I'm to be naked if I'm alone in the apartment and if I need to go out or be seen, I'm to wear the clothes you pick out,” Donghae repeated. “I will get my orgasm on Monday if I follow all of your instructions.”

 

Hyukjae smiled. “Good boy. I'm going to have my own room at the hotel, and I'm going be calling you every night. I will allow you the latitude of answering with the camera on or not.”

 

Donghae shyly ducked his head. “I would like to use the camera if it pleases you, Hyukkie.”

 

Hyukjae smiled softly, cupping Donghae's face. “It pleases me greatly, but make sure you're feeling comfortable with it.”

 

Donghae nodded. “I am, Hyukkie. I want to use the camera.”

 

“Very well, I'll video call you every night at ten. I would like you to be in bed by that time, and since most of the reports are almost done, you should not be in the office at all after six tonight, unless it's an emergency.”

 

“Yes Hyukkie.” Donghae paused for a moment. “May I text you too?”

 

Hyukjae smiled. “Of course _baobei_. I always enjoy hearing from you, but I won't be able to reply during the ceremony. Give me a hug and a kiss, and then take off your collar and go get into the shower. When I take off your collar is when we are done playing.”

 

Donghae lurched forward, his strong arms hugging Hyukjae tightly, and his lips were soft as they pressed into Hyukjae's. Hugging Donghae back, Hyukjae was treated to the sight of Donghae unbuckling his collar and rising up enough to place it gently on the nightstand. Blowing out his breath as he shamelessly watched Donghae's ass as he walked to the bathroom, he smiled and walked to the large closet.

 

He grabbed two pairs of skinny jeans that he knew curved well over Donghae's ass, and two shirts. He only grabbed two pairs of boxer briefs and tapped his finger against his lips as he looked at the selection of suits. He knew which were his and which were Donghae's – most of his clothes had migrated to Donghae's apartment, along with most of the toys as they had decided that him staying at Donghae's apartment would arouse less suspicion than Donghae being noticed at Hyukjae's and they'd realized that they had practically been living together anyway – and he pulled two down. The gray charcoal and blue pinstripes always looked good on Donghae, and he was going to please himself by having his submissive looking good while they were at work. Laying the clothes out on the bed, he walked to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and emptying his bladder while Donghae finished up in the shower.

 

He knocked on the glass door shortly. “I'm coming in.”

 

Donghae greeted him with a smile and a soapy hug, cuddling close. Hyukjae grinned back, hugging Donghae back and enjoying the feel of soapy skin sliding against his. He allowed the cuddle to continue for a few minutes before he reluctantly drew back. “We need to get going, _baobei_. As much as I love cuddling with you, we need to be at work soon.”

 

“I know,” Donghae replied. “Do we have enough time for me to wash you Hyukkie?”

 

Hyukjae grinned. “We have just enough time,” he said, allowing the brief diversion. Donghae had done some of his own research during their vacation, finding out what other submissives did during their playtimes, and he'd incorporated some of his new knowledge into their playtime. Hyukjae would be lying to himself if he said that he didn't enjoy it – some of the things Donghae asked so politely to do brought a deeper sense of intimacy into their playtime, and every time, Hyukjae felt a deeper sense of responsibility and power with it. He watched Donghae fondly, knowing how deeply infatuated he was with the man before him.

 

Once he was washed and rinsed, he pecked Donghae's lips. “Go ahead and dry off, _baobei_. I've laid your clothes out on the bed. One suit and pair of boxers is for today, the other is for Monday.”

 

“Thank you Hyukkie. Do you have a preference?”

 

Hyukjae hummed as he poured shampoo into his hand. “I would prefer your blue pinstripes today, and thank you for asking.”

 

Donghae's cheeks flushed attractively. “I want to please you,” he said simply, pressing a kiss to Hyukjae's cheek before exiting the shower.

 

Hyukjae was left smiling for the rest of his shower.

 

 

 

The sun was starting to set with a multitude of brilliant colors as Hyukjae wandered outside, a glass of champagne in his hand. He enjoyed his family for the most part, but sometimes, the constant barrage of keeping his own sexuality locked up in his brain and having to agree with his cousins and older aunts and uncles that he needed a wife grated on him. He'd caught his sister's eye before he left, and waited for her to acknowledge the jerk of his head towards the doors before he slipped out. He wouldn't be able to stay outside long, as the weather was still chilly, but hopefully it would be just enough time to get himself put back together.

 

Slipping his phone out, he smiled at the new text from Donghae. His _baobei_ was enjoying his weekend catching up on all of his 'trashy TV viewing' as they liked to call it, and he got the occasional fanboy text if something interesting happened.

 

_If these two ladies don't hook up by the end of the program, I'm going to be deeply disappointed, they have way too much chemistry to say that there's no sexual or romantic attraction there._

 

He set down his glass and let his fingers fly over the screen in a return text.

 

_Do you think they'll actually show it?_

 

_Why not, they've already shown at least five couples with clothing off and just short of full frontal nudity, surely they can show two women holding hands or something._

 

_We can only hope. It might take a while for me to answer again, it's still cool outside._

 

_I'm just glad you can answer me at all Hyukkie. <3_

 

Hyukjae smiled. _I'll definitely talk to you at 10 my gorgeous baobei._

 

“There you are,” a familiar voice said behind him.

 

Shoving his phone back into his pocket, he aimed a small smile at his mother over his shoulder. “I had to escape for a little bit,” he said as a short explanation.

 

She stilled beside him and rubbed her arms. “Any particular reason?”

 

Hyukjae sighed quietly. “The same reason as always. I've already turned down three offers of meetings with women who others think would make a good wife for me.”

 

She looked at him, quietly assessing. “You're in a relationship with a man,” she said quietly. To her credit, Hyukjae didn't detect censure or disappointment, just a statement of fact.

 

“Yes.”

 

“How long?”

 

“We've been dating for nearly six months.”

 

“Six _months_?”

 

Hyukjae shrugged. “I'm the first man he's been in a relationship with, so I felt it best to keep our relationship quiet until we were sure that we wanted to continue dating so that he'd have fewer pressures to deal with.” His lips quirked. “You'd probably like him a lot.”

 

She sighed and folded her arms against the cold. “I wish you would have told me sooner, Hyukjae. I know I'm not perfect, but I like to think that I try to accept who you choose to date.”

 

Hyukjae smiled softly. “You do for the most part. I think it's only when you start getting asked again and again when you're getting grandchildren that you have any issues, and I do appreciate you trying to accept me dating whoever; but I promise, I just kept it quiet to not have pressure on him, since I know the first thing you want to do is have him over for dinner.”

 

She glared at him halfheartedly. “Okay, you got me on that one. Yes, I want you and your boyfriend to come over for dinner at some point. Do I get to know his name?”

 

Hyukjae smiled. “I'll ask him tonight. He's nervous about being outed, since it could have disastrous implications for his life, but I'll ask if he's okay with you knowing.”

 

“You make it sound like he's a celebrity or something.”

 

Hyukjae huffed a laugh. “Well, he is kind of well known, but I wouldn't call him an entertainment celebrity. Come on, we should get back inside before you get so cold you get sick.”

 

“Now you've just aroused my curiosity,” she mock complained as she let Hyukjae lead her back inside. “Does your sister know?”

 

Hyukjae leaned closer. “That I'm dating, yes, but not who. She's only known for maybe a month or so,” he said quietly. “That's only been because she guessed while we were having lunch.”

 

The party dragged on for several more hours, but at least Hyukjae felt as though he had decent backup from his immediate family against the barrage of questions about Hyukjae's dating life. His mother would start quietly shushing her younger sisters when they asked when Hyukjae would be getting married, telling his aunts that Hyukjae would marry when he found someone, that he preferred to focus on his career more at the moment. His father would strike up conversations with others to divert attention, and his sister would carelessly just walk Hyukjae away from conversations she knew would bother him. His phone beeped quietly at ten, and Hyukjae smiled as he placed the call.

 

Donghae's face appeared on his screen, his head already on a pillow and a smile on his lips while the collar stretched across his neck. “Hi Hyukkie.”

 

“Hello _baobei_. How many shows did you get through today?”

 

Donghae grinned. “I'm about halfway through what's on the DVR right now, I can probably finish it all up by Monday if I want to.”

 

Hyukjae hummed. “Did you have to put on your clothes today?”

 

Donghae shyly peeped up at the camera. “No Hyukkie. I'll have to wear them tomorrow for food, though.”

 

Hyukjae smiled. “That's why I picked them out for you, I don't want you to starve.” He paused for a moment. “When you put your clothes on, will you take a picture for me? I'd love to see how you look when you know you're naked underneath all of your clothes.”

 

Donghae smiled a little bashfully. “I'll take a picture for you Hyukkie,” he said softly.

 

Hyukjae felt emotions bloom within him and he wanted to be back home in Seoul already. “I'm so proud of you,” he murmured. “Save the picture for me until I'm back home, okay? Don't stress yourself by sending it.”

 

“I will. How was the wedding Hyukkie?”

 

“Long,” he truthfully answered. “The ceremony was as beautiful as it should be, but I could have done without the party afterwords.”

 

“Your family?”

 

“My extended family, yes. I had several offers for meetings that I'm sure were well-intended, but it was annoying none the less. That reminds me to ask you if you're comfortable with my immediate family knowing who you are. My mother guessed that I was in a relationship, but I told her that I would need to ask you if you were comfortable with her knowing your name.”

 

Donghae bit his lip, his eyebrows furrowing in nervousness. “She won't say anything will she?”

 

“I can only promise that my parents and Sora noona try as much as they can to avoid using gender or names when talking about who I'm dating, if they discuss it at all. They've seen what happens when I've been outed, so they try their best.”

 

Donghae was silent for a moment. “I guess that's the best you can hope for, right?” His eyes were large on Hyukjae's screen, seeking reassurance.

 

“It's all we can realistically hope for at the moment,” Hyukjae replied sadly, the hurt slicing through him again that no matter what, there would always be people that would never accept people not conforming to strict roles. “I wish I could tell you that everything would be fine.”

 

Donghae's eyebrows relaxed a little. “But thank you for telling me the truth, Hyukkie.” He sighed. “Yes, your family can know who I am. I'm not entirely comfortable, but I want to try?” he finished uncertainly.

 

Hyukjae smiled, pride welling up. Donghae was still frightened, but his willingness to open up a little to a select group of people that he hadn't met before and who didn't have to secret around like they did filled Hyukjae with immense pride. “You've also been officially invited over for dinner, too.”

 

Donghae abruptly giggled, the laughter parting his lips and teeth and crinkling the skin around his eyes. “I wondered how long that would take,” he laughed.

 

Hyukjae laughed as well. “It took what... less than fifteen minutes for your Halbae to decide he wanted to meet me too?”

 

Donghae nodded, his laughter dying off. “Probably less than ten.”

 

“If I'm going to tell my family about us, then I should tell you that you're welcome to tell your Halbae who I am as well.”

 

“I can?”

 

Hyukjae nodded. “From the few times I've met him, he seems trustworthy enough. Though you might have some fast explaining to do about why you're in a relationship with me,” he joked just to see Donghae smile.

 

“I think it'll be okay when I explain that we were in a relationship _before_ I hired you, and there's no denying the positive impact you've single handedly brought to the company. You keep me on time, I know I'm far more pleasant to be around because I'm actually sleeping and eating at regular times, and I can tell that the business is running a lot smoother with you.”

 

Hyukjae felt his face flush, Donghae's offhand commenting warming him. “Thank you,” he said quietly, adoring the flush that started to steal across Donghae's cheeks. He enjoyed the silence for a moment before smiling, his free hand absently rubbing the skin of his thigh. “Are you enjoying your weekend off, though?”

 

Donghae nodded. “I am, Hyukkie.”

 

“And you're being good, right? No touching yourself without my permission?”

 

“Yes Hyukkie, I'm being good.”

 

Hyukjae hummed, his fingers drifting along his body until he teased the soft skin of his dick. “Good boy.” He moaned shortly and watched Donghae's face. “You know what I'm doing _baobei_.”

 

Donghae nodded and licked his lips. “Yes Hyukkie. You're touching yourself.”

 

Hyukjae grinned, content and yet drunk with the power of keeping Donghae still and attentive as he slowly stroked his dick. “That's correct _baobei_. I'm touching myself and thinking of how much you're pleasing me by being good. I love fantasizing about being inside you or you inside me and pulling all of those sexy little noises from your throat.” He smiled wider at the soft moan on Donghae's end. “Yeah just like that. Remember when I got myself off in the bath and you had to listen to me?”

 

Donghae swallowed and nodded. “Yes Hyukkie.” He paused for a moment, grinning. “That was the best reward you gave me.”

 

Hyukjae huffed a laugh, then bit his lip, his hand still working softly on his dick. “Hmm, maybe you do deserve another special reward for being a good boy and watching me get myself off without touching yourself. I'll consider it, depending on your behavior tonight and tomorrow.”

 

Donghae's smile was warm and made him want to be back home already. “Thank you Hyukkie.”

 

Hyukjae enjoyed himself, the movements of his hand quickening as the call went on, and when he was finally gasping for air, his body throbbing pleasantly in the aftermath of his orgasm, he smiled at Donghae through the phone. “So good for me,” he crooned. “When I hang up, I want you to go to sleep _baobei_. You have a lot of shows to watch tomorrow, and I will expect a text tomorrow when you eat, just as you did today.”

 

“Yes Hyukkie.” Donghae closed his eyes and blew Hyukjae a kiss through the phone. “Good night Hyukkie.”

 

Hyukjae playfully blew a kiss back to Donghae. “Good night _baobei_. Sleep well.”

 

 

By Monday Hyukjae was _more_ than ready to return to Seoul, and he was grateful for the excuse of work so that he could avoid his extended family. There were many reasons why he preferred only seeing some of them yearly, if even that. His mother insisted that he and Donghae come for dinner as he hugged his parents goodbye at the airport and his sister mock grumbled that Hyukjae always had cuter boyfriends than she did, both of them sharing a laugh about the truth. He relaxed on the flight back, tapping at his tablet, and he arrived at work well before nine, bringing Donghae's customary coffee with him.

 

He knocked on Donghae's door briefly before opening it. “CEO Lee?”

 

Donghae was dressed in the gray suit and black skinny tie that Hyukjae had picked out for him, his shirt buttoned all the way up and a smile on his lips. “Is that my coffee?”

 

Hyukjae grinned back. “Of course,” he replied as he shut the door. “Are those the reports I still need to go through?” he asked with a nod to the stack of folders.

 

“If you wouldn't mind?”

 

Hyukjae smiled. “That's what you pay me for. I'll order lunch in a couple of hours.”

 

“Thanks, order a lot, I didn't get to eat breakfast.” Donghae shrugged bashfully at Hyukjae's arched eyebrows. “I overslept.”

 

Hyukjae snorted. “Valid enough reason. Your employees tend to like you more when you're not cranky from lack of sleep. I'll order plenty of food for us.”

 

Donghae's grin was a mixture of relief and chagrin. “Thanks. You're welcome to work in here today to save time from going back and forth.”

 

“A generous offer today, comfortable chairs _and_ lunch,” Hyukjae teased. “Let me grab my laptop and I'll get to work on the reports.”

 

They worked steadily until lunch, the reports for the shareholder's meeting consuming both of them. His computer chimed at him as a reminder to order lunch, and since Hyukjae insisted on keeping some facade of normalcy in their work lives, he ordered food and went to pick it up when it was delivered. He entered back into Donghae's office after a short knock and smiled.

 

Donghae had pulled his tie off and unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt, the dark collar contrasting with the white. Hyukjae flipped the lock on Donghae's door and placed the food down on the low table. “Hello my _baobei_ ,” he greeted with a smile and opening his arms.

 

Donghae rose from his chair, cuddling into Hyukjae's body. “Hi Hyukkie. Welcome home.”

 

Hyukjae pressed his lips to Donghae's, feeling the contentment spread through him and he felt like he was finally home. “Thank you, _baobei_ ,” he whispered against Donghae's lips. “Since I see your collar, did you bring the other items I told you to bring as well?”

 

“Yes Hyukkie. They're in my bag.”

 

“Good boy. Let's eat since you didn't have breakfast today.”

 

Once Hyukjae was full, he watched Donghae nibbling on the last of the food before he finally leaned back, rubbing a hand over his flat stomach. “That was so good,” Donghae mumbled with a smile as he cuddled up next to Hyukjae, pressing short kisses to Hyukjae's jaw.

 

Hyukjae chuckled and turned his head, capturing Donghae's lips for a deep kiss, tasting their lunch and coffee, but feeling the submission Donghae chose to give him. He pulled back when he needed to breathe and he ran his fingers through Donghae's hair. “Did you leave room for dessert, _baobei_?”

 

Donghae grinned. “Of course Hyukkie.” It took Donghae less than a minute to have Hyukjae's pants open and lapping at his dick.

 

Hyukjae groaned as Donghae began sucking at his dick earnestly, shoving his hands into Donghae's hair and tightening his fingers. “Mmm, perfect,” he mumbled. “Just the way I like it.” Moving his hips slightly, he fucked Donghae's willing mouth, his eyes staring down at Donghae's head. Donghae moaned deeply as he let Hyukjae's dick slide down to his throat, and Hyukjae had to muffle the scream with his arm as Donghae pressed on his perineum. His back arched as he came hard in Donghae's mouth, and he sighed with satisfaction as Donghae drew back, licking his lips.

 

“I swear you keep getting better at this every time,” he praised, trying to get his brain to process things other than Donghae's mouth. “You've been very, very good _baobei_ , and you get to choose your reward from anything other than getting your orgasm yet.”

 

Donghae took a deep breath and drink of water. “I'd like to wear the plug if you allow me.”

 

Hyukjae looked down in surprise. “I'll allow it, but you realize you will be wearing the plug for hours?”

 

Donghae nodded. “I understand. I looked up some information, and while there's no guidelines for how long anyone can wear a plug, there doesn't seem to be any harmful side effects. I wouldn't do it if it was longer than about eight hours though.”

 

Hyukjae nodded. “Very well. Go bend over your desk while I get the plug.”

 

Donghae happily kissed him and hopped up, wiggling his suit pants and boxer briefs down his legs as he moved to his desk. Hyukjae grabbed Donghae's bag, smiling. Donghae had brought the jeweled plug and their favorite paddle, along with a small bottle of lube and some condoms. “Just as well you've had some practice with this one before,” Hyukjae said, flipping the bottle of lube open. Pouring some of the lube on his fingers, he covered the plug in the substance and dropped a bit directly onto Donghae's skin.

 

Donghae whimpered as Hyukjae slowly pushed the plug in and he sighed happily as the plug seated itself. Hyukjae held Donghae still, pressing his hips into Donghae's and reaching around to cup the hardening dick. “ _Hyukkie_ ,” Donghae breathed, his voice just on the edge of a whine.

 

Hyukjae chuckled darkly and kept stroking Donghae's dick while pressing their hips together. Donghae was clawing at the desk, his breathing fast. He softly cried out as Hyukjae stepped back, and Hyukjae loved watching the sight of Donghae shivering against his large desk. “Get your clothes back on, _baobei_ , it's almost time to get back to work.”

 

Donghae was shivering and still moaning softly as he pulled his pants back on and Hyukjae let Donghae take a few deep breaths to calm himself before he unlocked the door.

 

 

Hyukjae tried to appear in the employee breakroom at least once a day, giving both himself and Donghae break from each other, and the breakroom was where Hyukjae could find out all sorts of things. Most of it was office gossip, the kinds of things that could be overheard in any office building. There were the normal cliques and groups that all functioned together, the personal assistants and secretaries tending to band together to release their frustrations.

 

“Hello Hyukjae ssi,” he heard as he entered the room. “How was your cousin's wedding?”

 

Hyukjae nodded and filled a mug with water from the sink next to the doorway. “It was good. Long, and reminded me of why I only want to see some of my family once a year, but good. Anything happen this weekend?”

 

Sunkyu's lips curled upwards over her mug. “It's been quiet for us since we handed off all of the work to you and your boss last week.”

 

He scrunched his nose at her, but relaxed into a smile. “Yes and thank you for making it last week – CEO Lee tends to get very cranky if he pulls all nighters, which doesn't make my work life pleasant.”

 

“You're all about keeping him happy.”

 

Hyukjae arched his eyebrows at Sunkyu. “It's called working smarter and not harder. A happy boss usually equals a more pleasant day for me in general and far less frustration for weeks like this one. I highly recommend it.”

 

She shrugged. “Your advice is turning out to be really good stuff. I might have to try that next month.”

 

Hyukjae huffed a laugh and looked at the coffeepot. It was empty and turned off, indicating that it had been some time since it had been used. “I can tell you this from experience – coffee and food work wonders for people's moods,” he said, moving slightly to the coffeepot and starting the motions of making enough coffee for Donghae and himself.

 

He heard other greetings and farewells as people left and arrived, and he smiled politely as Kang Eunsa, the secretary for a department head, leaned against the counter top, a soft smile on her lips. “Good afternoon Eunsa ssi.”

 

“Good afternoon Hyukjae ssi. I see you've managed to escape CEO Lee's office,” she replied, pushing her hair behind her ear.

 

Hyukjae smiled. “For a short break, yes. We still have a lot of reports to go through for the meeting tomorrow.”

 

Her lips pursed, and Hyukjae acknowledged internally that she was very attractive with features that he normally looked for, but the physical attraction didn't start to hold a candle to what he felt for Donghae. “It sounds as though you're very busy, Hyukjae ssi.”

 

Canting his eyes over, he smiled a little. “Yes, I am.”

 

“Such a pity that you are so busy, I think it would be interesting to have dinner with you,” she said softly, her nails tapping shyly against her coffee mug.

 

Hyukjae let his smile turn gentle, understanding the intent behind the statement. “It probably would be an interesting dinner, however, I am very committed to my current relationship. I do hope that you find someone that makes you happy,” he said just as softly, hoping to spare her any embarrassment.

 

He looked around at the sudden silence that began enveloping the room and saw the cause – a sheepish looking Donghae standing in the doorway.

 

“Oh good, you are here,” Donghae said. “I found the error that's been making us go in circles for a couple of hours.”

 

Hyukjae sighed, looking at Donghae with a flat expression. “Where was it?”

 

“The eighth entry,” Donghae replied, his lips twitching upwards.

 

“Please tell me you're kidding.”

 

Donghae shook his head, the smile breaking free. “I fixed it, but I wanted to tell you so you wouldn't be going crazy. Bring a cup for me when your break is over?”

 

Hyukjae nodded. “Thanks for telling me, CEO Lee.”

 

Donghae chuckled and waved a brief goodbye. Hyukjae was impressed at the lack of indication that Donghae was wearing the plug and he shoved his hand through his hair. “Damn zeros,” he muttered.

 

Eunsa looked at him with wide eyes. “What was that about?”

 

“A typing error that's been driving both of us crazy looking for almost twenty-five billion won in the reports for the past two hours. That's why I came to get coffee, my eyes were starting to cross.” He shrugged. “I'm just glad it was fixed so we can finish up the reports at some point before midnight.”

 

Sunkyu was still staring at the door with wide eyes. “I'm definitely going to take your advice Hyukjae ssi. I've seen him snap at his previous assistants for _far_ less than a twenty-five billion won typo before these quarterly meetings. What are you giving him to make him so _relaxed_?”

 

Hyukjae smirked and poured two cups of coffee. “Food and coffee. Plus some slight coercion to make sure he leaves the office before eight. It works _wonders_ for your boss's disposition.”

 

“Yeah, that seems like a really good idea. I'll start tomorrow,” Sunkyu said.

 

Hyukjae laughed. “Good luck, Sunkyu ssi.” He heaved a large sigh. “I should get back to those reports myself.” He waved at the goodbyes and carried both his and Donghae's mug back to the office. The office door was cracked a bit, and Hyukjae easily shoved it open. “I brought your coffee, CEO Lee...”

 

Donghae was right by the door and as soon as Hyukjae was inside, Donghae shut it firmly. “Is it still break time?” he asked quietly.

 

Hyukjae looked at the clock. “For another ten minutes. Why?”

 

Donghae silently took the coffee mugs and pressed close, his lips finding Hyukjae's easily. “May I give you another blowjob Hyukkie?”

 

Hyukjae cupped Donghae's face gently. “When I come again, I want it to be fucking you, _baobei_. I appreciate your offer, but not right now. I want to fuck you too badly.” He rubbed their noses together briefly. “What brought this on?”

 

Donghae's cheeks colored swiftly and he ducked his head. “I um... I overheard you getting asked out and your answer and I just...”

 

Hyukjae pressed his lips to Donghae's briefly before setting his forehead against Donghae's. “You just...?”

 

“I _missed_ you and no one's ever turned down a date for _me_...” Donghae's eyes were starting to tear up a little, and Hyukjae rubbed at the moisture leaking out of the corners.

 

Hyukjae absently shushed Donghae. “This is why we agreed that we would be in an exclusive, monogamous relationship with each other in the contract, and I believe deeply in following it. I'll turn down every date I get asked out on if it's not you asking me because right now, I don't want to be with anyone other than you, and I'm hoping that you feel the same way.”

 

Donghae was already nodding before Hyukjae was done talking. “I don't want anyone else. Just you.”

 

Hyukjae smiled softly and pushed Donghae towards the sofa. “Come _baobei,_ I want to pet you for the rest of our break.”

 

Donghae nodded and set down their coffee mugs and curled into Hyukjae's body. “I'm sorry for doubting you, Hyukkie, I've just... never been chosen over anyone else.”

 

Hyukjae smiled and petted Donghae's hair. “I figured that's what the issue was, which is why I'm not upset. It's a little startling when it happens the first time. What was that about missing me, though?”

 

“I missed you Hyukkie. I missed you a lot.”

 

Hyukjae grinned, the familiar warmth spreading through him and he hugged Donghae closer. “I missed you a lot too.” He got to pet Donghae for the rest of their break, murmuring soft words to calm his _baobei_. When he saw that their break was over, he sighed deeply. “Break time is over, _baobei_. How are you feeling with the plug?”

 

Donghae nodded. “It's fine, Hyukkie. It feels really good inside me.”

 

Hyukjae cupped Donghae's face. “Let me know if it starts becoming uncomfortable at any time.”

 

“I will.”

 

Hyukjae smiled and lightly scratched under Donghae's chin. “Good boy. Let's get back to work so we can move on to more pleasurable things.”

 

 

 

By eight, Hyukjae was more than ready to stop staring at a computer screen, and he was ready to weep with happiness when he saved the final file to the network drive, and then sent it to print.

 

Donghae leaned back, giving off a sexy moan as he stretched. “Finishing that mess feels good,” he said.

 

Hyukjae grinned and stood up, putting his hands in his pockets. “So we're definitely done for the night?”

 

“Absolutely. As soon as it's all printed, we're both off work.”

 

Hyukjae's lips curled. “Good. I'm going to check on the printing and bring back the finished copies so we can be off work.”

 

“Do you want anything to eat while we're waiting?” Donghae offered.

 

“Not at the moment I'm still pretty full from the early dinner you ordered us, but I would appreciate some water. I've hit my limit of coffee for the day.”

 

Donghae smiled and rose from his desk, the press of his dick against the fabric of his suit pants making Hyukjae mentally threaten a swift death to the printer if it dared mess up. “All right, I'll get some.”

 

“Thank you,” Hyukjae murmured as he left the office. He walked quietly down the hall, hearing the printer still working, and he stopped on occasion to listen for any other sounds. He didn't hear anything indicating that others on the floor were still in their offices, and the lack of lights reassured him. He stopped at the printing room, seeing that there were still five copies left to print, and he folded his arms, waiting.

 

He heard the elevator ding, and he poked his head out of the room. He smiled at the security that stepped off.

 

“Ah, Lee Hyukjae ssi. I was wondering if you and CEO Lee were still working.”

 

Hyukjae nodded. “We just got done with the reports. I'm waiting on them to finish printing.”

 

“Are you headed home after?”

 

“We might stay and get them into the folders if CEO Lee wants, but it shouldn't be more than an hour. Has everyone else gone home?”

 

The guard nodded. “If you both are planning on leaving soon, though, I'll do a check of the other offices.”

 

Hyukjae smiled. “We should be gone by the next round. I want some sleep tonight,” he joked.

 

“Have a good night, then.”

 

“You too.” Hyukjae gathered the printed reports, checking to make sure that all of the pages printed and were in the correct order. Once the guard was back on the elevator, Hyukjae walked back to Donghae's office with the papers in hand.

 

He smiled as Donghae looked up from his computer. “All done.”

 

Donghae sighed with relief and closed his computer. “Good.”

 

Hyukjae flipped the lock. “We're off work now, right?”

 

Donghae nodded. “We're off work.”

 

“Good. Come here and give me a kiss, _baobei_.”

 

Donghae only paused to fasten the collar around his neck before he was pressing his lips against Hyukjae's. Groaning, Hyukjae gripped the back of Donghae's head and angled their heads to how he wanted them, his tongue immediately diving into Donghae's mouth and his hand pressing into the tent of Donghae's suit pants. Donghae whimpered, his fingers curling into Hyukjae's arms.

 

When Hyukjae pulled back, he smiled. “Strip, my gorgeous _baobei_. As much as I want take my time, we only have a limited amount of time before security comes back.”

 

Donghae's fingers were quick in getting his clothes off and Hyukjae grabbed at Donghae's hair, keeping his submissive in place. “Go get bent over your desk and spread those pretty legs of yours wide enough where I can see that plug in your ass.”

 

“Do you want me to fold my clothes Hyukkie?” Donghae asked worriedly.

 

Hyukjae shook his head. “Over to your desk, now.”

 

Donghae stepped out of his shoes and pulled his socks off before nearly running to obey Hyukjae. Hyukjae pushed his hands into the bag, pulling out the paddle, the lube, and a couple of condoms. Hyukjae hummed a pleased note when he saw the light glinting off the plug and Donghae's legs spread wide. He tapped Donghae's cheek with a condom. “Put it on and tell me your safe words.”

 

“Whale and turtle,” Donghae panted as he rolled the condom on.

 

“Good boy. You're getting ten hard spanks since you've obeyed me well all this weekend by not touching yourself and being naked. You are not allowed to come yet, understood?”

 

Donghae nodded. “Yes and thank you for giving me ten spanks, Hyukkie.”

 

Hyukjae smiled and waited until Donghae had a firm grip on his own dick, the pressure preventing him from coming. Pulling his arm back, he spanked Donghae hard, enjoying the reddening skin and muffled cries as he mentally counted off each hit. He was normally slower, but the press of time and the burning _need_ to be inside Donghae was making him a little rougher than normal. Donghae seemed to be enjoying the roughness, as not one sound that left his throat was even close to a safe word. When he'd finished all ten spanks, he grabbed the lube and forced himself to take a deep breath. He squirted the lube onto Donghae's skin and made sure to move the plug around to get the lube to where it needed to be. Donghae was making sexy, pleading sounds, probably still so wrapped up in the endorphin high that it would be hard for him to articulate anything.

 

Hyukjae slowly pulled the plug out, listening to Donghae's breathing and noises to make sure he wasn't being hurt. He stripped his clothes off his body, rolled his own condom on, and poured more lube onto his hand and smoothed it over the latex. “ _Baobei_ , I'm going to fuck you now. If you start to hurt or feel like there's not enough lube, say so immediately.”

 

Donghae slowly nodded. “Yes Hyukkie,” he replied in the dreamy tone Hyukjae was so familiar with. Hyukjae added more lube to Donghae's skin and slowly pressed forward. “Oh... you feel so _big_ Hyukkie,” Donghae moaned, raising his hips a little more.

 

Hyukjae smiled. “That's because I didn't stretch you any more than what the plug did. I knew you'd be so much tighter around me if we fucked like this,” he said into Donghae's ear, still slowly moving forward. He licked at Donghae's skin, the salty flavor turning him on even more. “Mmm, you taste so good, I just want to bite you.”

 

“Okay,” Donghae replied. “You can mark me, Hyukkie. _Please_.”

 

“Look at me and tell me that again, _baobei_.”

 

Donghae twisted his head around. “I'd like to be marked by you, Hyukkie. I give you my permission for you to bite me and suck my skin as much as you want.”

 

Hyukjae felt like he was going to burst with feelings, and he knew with absolute certainty that he was in love with Donghae. “My gorgeous _baobei_ ,” he mumbled, pecking Donghae's lips. The rough need they both seemed to share flared back up, Hyukjae grinding his hips hard into Donghae's. Donghae dropped his head back onto the desk, his mouth being covered by the arm that was propping him up, and he reached behind grabbing Hyukjae's free hand and threading their fingers together. Hyukjae snarled as he pulled back out and thrust roughly back in, a muffled scream coming from Donghae's mouth. Hyukjae knew he wouldn't be able to last long and he leaned forward. “When I bite you, that is your permission to come.”

 

Donghae nodded frantically, gasping for air. “Thank you for letting me come when you bite me.”

 

Hyukjae was rough, the tight heat of Donghae's body and Donghae's fingers in his combining to make his head swim. He leaned forward, and he pumped Donghae roughly in time with his thrusts. Donghae was nearly shrieking and Hyukjae found a good patch of skin – not too sensitive and easily hidden by clothes – and muffled his orgasmic shout of Donghae's name by clamping his teeth around the skin in his mouth.

 

His orgasm felt like it went on and on, the intense contractions of Donghae's body prolonging the sensations until he finally felt drained. He lapped at the dented skin, relieved when he didn't taste blood. Reaching up, he unbuckled the collar and let it drop onto the desk.

 

“Donghae?” he asked softly. Donghae just moaned softly back at him. Taking a deep breath and pulling out of Donghae's body, he swiftly tied the end of his condom and disposed of it in the bag that their dinner came in. Pulling Donghae up, he gently tugged Donghae's condom off and disposed of it as well. Collapsing down into Donghae's luxurious chair, he dragged Donghae into his lap, gently petting his skin and murmuring softly to him. His lips pressed against the two tracks of tears that came out of Donghae's eyes. Donghae came back a little to himself and circled his arms around Hyukjae's neck, burying his head there as well. Rocking Donghae softly, Hyukjae kept petting him, trying to help Donghae come down from what was probably a massive high.

 

Donghae shook once, and Hyukjae felt the wetness along his neck. He softened his petting and pressed more kisses into what he could reach with his lips. He'd had a couple of submissives break down into tears after an intense scene before, and he found the the after care of those scenes to be the most important part. Cuddling Donghae closer, he waited for anything to come from the other man. But when it did, he didn't expect what he heard.

 

“I love you,” Donghae whispered into his skin, still shaking. “I love you... I'm sorry I know it's so soon but I love you and you _missed_ me...”

 

Hyukjae caught Donghae's head, pulling him up. “Donghae. Remember how we said that we wouldn't say it back unless we really felt it?”

 

Donghae's lower lip was trembling slightly, but he nodded.

 

“Good, because I want you to hear this clearly.” Hyukjae took a deep breath and let it out. “I love you Donghae. I love all of you – I love you when we're playing, I love you when we're not playing, and I love you when we're working. Every single facet of you makes me love you.”

 

Donghae was crying in earnest, but Hyukjae couldn't mistake them for anything but happy emotional tears with the wide smile on Donghae's lips.

 

“I love you, Hyukjae,” Donghae whispered before kissing him briefly, the tears still streaming out of his eyes.

 

Hyukjae smiled as Donghae pulled back a little, and he felt the warmth suffice him. “I love you too, Donghae,” he whispered back, pecking Donghae's lips. “We're still going to check in each month.”

 

Donghae giggled and nodded enthusiastically, and then leaned forward again, words of love on his lips.


	15. /epilogue

Hyukjae laughed as Donghae danced around the kitchen, shimmying to the beat of the music they'd turned on while they prepared food for lunch. Hyukjae's parents and sister would be meeting Donghae and his Halbae for the first time, while Park Geun Hyung would be seeing Hyukjae for the first time as Donghae's boyfriend and not as his personal assistant. Hyukjae and Donghae had decided that dinner felt far too formal and had invited everyone to lunch at their apartment instead.

 

Donghae had pouted his way to having Hyukjae cook, knowing that Hyukjae was defenseless against the pout, and Hyukjae shook his head as he flipped the thin strips of meat. He smiled when he felt a short brush of lips against his neck and teasingly grabbed Donghae's butt, keeping him in place against Hyukjae.

 

Donghae wrapped his arms around Hyukjae's waist, pulling him back just as much as he was being pulled forward. “Everything's done. And your dad texted, he said that they'd be here in about ten minutes.”

 

Hyukjae smiled. “Good, the meat's almost done.” His head turned at the knock on the door.

 

“That's probably Halbae,” Donghae said, the happiness in his voice making Hyukjae smile as well.

 

“I should probably stop groping your gorgeous ass and let you go answer the door.”

 

Donghae laughed loudly, hitting Hyukjae's shoulder hard and easily slipped away. Laughing a little, Hyukjae tried to concentrate on the meat before him instead of his nerves. No matter what, meeting a significant others' family for the first time would always be full of nerves and careful treading. Biting and releasing his lower lip, he forced his lips to turn upwards when he heard Donghae's voice coming nearer.

 

“Um, Halbae, you already know Hyukjae,” Donghae said, his voice having a note of uncertainty in it.

 

Hyukjae looked over his shoulder and smiled.

 

Geun Hyung, looking a lot less formal in his polo shirt and jeans, smiled back. “Indeed I do remember you mentioning that you were dating the young man who takes good care of you while at work. Good to see you again, Hyukjae ssi.”

 

“Good to see you again too,” Hyukjae politely greeted back. “The food should be done shortly.”

 

“Need me to help with anything?” Donghae asked.

 

Hyukjae shook his head. “I just have to finish up the last of the meat and it's done.”

 

Donghae nodded and Geun Hyung sat down at the large island separating the kitchen area from the rest of the apartment, and they chatted about various topics while Hyukjae finished cooking. Hyukjae had just placed the last pieces of meat on the plate when there was another knock at the door. He looked over just in time to see Donghae glancing at the door and biting his lower lip.

 

“Donghae,” he called, secretly pleased when Donghae's head immediately swung around to him. He hadn't even used the firmness he did for their playtime, but he was immediately obeyed, and that pleased him. “Breathe,” he joked. “The worst that will probably happen is my sister complaining that you're cuter than any of her boyfriends.” He waited for Donghae's blushing smile to cross his face before handing over the food. “I'll get the door.”

 

Sure enough, as soon as Sora saw Donghae, she glared menacingly at Hyukjae. “I need your luck,” she muttered, much to his amusement.

 

Lunch thankfully passed without incident, Donghae slowly relaxing with each passing minute as he was pressed against Hyukjae at the small table, and slowly opening up to his family made Hyukjae not only immensely proud and assured, but it also made Hyukjae feel like he was falling for Donghae all over again. He couldn't stop staring at Donghae with what was probably a dopey grin on his face as Donghae lit up when he got to talking with his father about the Marvel movies.

 

“Hyukjae, you're staring,” his mother commented from across the table.

 

Hyukjae knew he had the silliest smile on his face, but he just smiled wider as Donghae spun to look at him. “I know,” he said, smiling wider as Donghae blushed, ducking his head and biting his lip. As much as he wanted to press kisses to Donghae's flushed face and cuddle him, he did have some propriety, so he sighed and started to gather the empty dishes to be washed. Standing, he waved Donghae back to his seat. “I'm just taking these to the sink.”

 

He managed to sneak a brief caress to Donghae's back as he sat back down, leaning back on his hands, and enjoyed the press of Donghae's knee against his and the company of his family and Donghae's adopted family.

 

The only interesting point came when Donghae made an off handed remark about work, and Hyukjae gently corrected him about his schedule. His mother leveled a look at him that made him feel like he was seven years old again and about to get a scolding.

 

“Am I correct in assuming that Donghae is also your employer?”

 

Hyukjae nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “Yes.”

 

“We were dating before I hired him,” Donghae said, almost desperate to extract Hyukjae from that conversation.

 

“That doesn't make it much better.”

 

“I can tell you what is better,” Geun Hyung said, his deep voice carrying across the table. “ _Everyone_ in the company has seen the difference in Donghae since Hyukjae ssi was hired. He's on time, less stressed, and I don't think I've seen this playful, happy side of Donghae since before he left for the army,” he finished, tousling Donghae's hair a little.

 

Donghae shrugged, bashfully fixing his hair back into place. “Hyukjae makes me eat and sleep like a normal person,” he said quietly. “Apparently it works in making me a more pleasant person to be around.”

 

His mother looked around the table and blinked slowly before snorting a quick laugh and shaking her head. “You've always done things your own way, Hyukjae.”

 

Hyukjae smiled and shrugged, knowing the tension was over. “Can't help it, I seemed to have picked it up from someone I know...” he teased.

 

His mother rolled her eyes upwards. “Why are my children so difficult?” she asked the ceiling rhetorically.

 

Sora began laughing quietly, which set Hyukjae laughing, and the laughter bounced around the room, making the large apartment feel like home.

 

–

 

Jongwoon nervously tapped his foot while waiting for the cue to step on stage and he sucked on his lips for lack of anything else to do. Mi was nervously twisting his hands and mouthing lyrics to himself while Ryeowook was wide eyed and clinging to an equally wide eyed Kyuhyun. Jongwoon took a deep breath and reached out, grabbing Mi's hands. “Take a deep breath and relax. We've done the song so many times, I'm pretty sure I've heard you singing it in your sleep,” he assured.

 

Mi smiled widely and nodded, drawing in a deep breath of air before letting it out. He wrapped an arm reassuringly around Mi's waist – the man was too tall for anything else – and glanced at Kyuhyun and Ryeowook. Sighing, he opened his other arm, completely unsurprised when Ryeowook darted under it and Kyuhyun clung to him from behind. “You two reprobates take a deep breath and relax too. We've done this enough times you can all do it in your sleep,” he said quietly.

 

“Aren't you nervous too hyung?” Ryeowook asked.

 

“Of course I am,” Jongwoon admitted. “But since I am the hyung around here, I have to reassure you three first. Don't think about anything bad happening, don't think of anything but the lyrics and the meaning you're trying to convey. We've performed this song in front of Kwon Boa nim and this audience knows far less about vocals, so they should be easy enough to please.”

 

He felt the other three start to relax against him, their breathing calmer and more even. His little pep talk had even reassured himself – if Kwon Boa thought they sounded good enough together and separately to record on a mini album – then surely they possessed enough talent to sing in front of strangers. He started when the PD announced them, and he quickly swallowed his nerves, stepping forward. The stage was prepared with four raised and lighted platforms and a single microphone stand on each one, the same ones that they'd practiced on in the studio.

 

Since he felt a little sense of responsibility, he made sure that the others were solidly on their platforms before he stepped on his. The lights over the audience and cameras were still on, and he ran his eyes over the audience, looking for familiarity. Smiling when he found it, he refocused on the milling of PDs and cameramen. Tapping his microphone and pleased when it echoed into his earphones, he looked to his right and saw that he had the others' attention.

 

Licking his lips, he stepped forward slightly. “Before we get started, we'll go ahead and introduce ourselves. One, two, three, hello, we are the Four Seasons,” he said, the others chorusing along with him on the last part, all of them bowing to the crew and audience. “We'll work hard,” Jongwoon finished with a smile, stepping back to his place.

 

It took the crew another moment to indicate that they were ready and for the music to start. As soon as he heard Mi begin to sing, he felt the sense of rightness fill him, and any nerves fell away in the face of the music.

 

They sang their song three times before the PDs were satisfied with the results, and with another bow and thanking of the crew for their hard work and to the applause of the audience, they rushed backstage.

 

Ryeowook was bouncing with an equally excited Mi, a jumble of Korean and Mandarin between them, and Kyuhyun held out for five seconds before joining in on the fun. The stylists were already packing up to leave, and it wasn't too long before they were all clearing out of the building, thankfully unaccosted and being herded along by Heechul into the van that had brought them. Heechul surprisingly hopped into the passenger seat while Jongwoon had to wait for the others to crowd into the van before him. Arching his eyebrows at Ryeowook, who took the seat in front of the open door, he sighed.

 

“Sorry hyung, but your seat was already claimed!” Ryeowook said, gesturing to the far seat.

 

Glancing over he blew out his breath shortly and smiled. Shaking his head, he crawled over Ryeowook, picking up the small bouquet of sunflowers that rested on the seat. There was no card, but Jongwoon already knew who they were from.

 

He pulled his phone out and immediately opened a new text to Youngwoon.

 

_Thank you for the flowers you romantic fucker._

 

He only had to wait a couple of minutes before the reply beeped at him.

 

_I figured you would like them for your debut you ass. I have to get back to work, but I'm going to be at the garage for the rest of the day if you get done early. If not, I'll see you when I get off work._

 

He traced the soft petals of the sunflowers for a moment.

 

_Okay. You staying the night?_

 

_Can if you want me to._

 

He smiled. _Yeah. As long as we're in my room, we're exempt from Kyuhyun's no anything sex related rule._

 

 _I'll see you soon you lovable ass._ Youngwoon added in a couple of cute heart emojis, along with a kissing face that made Jongwoon laugh quietly. Leaning back into the seat, he watched the traffic and gently traced the petals of the sunflowers, humming to himself.

 

_Yeah I kind of love you too fucker._


End file.
